


Six To One

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Completed, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kidnapped, LGBT, Lies, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Secrets, agegap, killer, mystery killer, they’re made to play games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: It was there prom night, how could anything go wrong? How could something so twisted and vile happen? But it did and now they were locked in a basement fighting for there lives to get out before they get killed."You deserve to feel the pain of your lies. Tell your secrets or die hiding them"
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Farkle Minkus/Isaiah “Zay” Babineaux, Lucas Friar & Isaiah “Zay” Babineaux, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews & Isadora Smackle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. nine to gone

time 9:00 pm 

The gym was full of dancing teenagers, music making the entire room vibrant from the base. Teens were jumping and spinning and screaming the lyrics together. It was prom, a night to remember. 

"are you ready for tonight?" Maya whispered into Riley's ear with her arm around the girl's waist. Riley was more than ready for tonight. She smiled down at the girl nodding. Her heart was pounding in her chest just thinking about it. 

"where are we driving to?" She asks. Maya hums, turning looking away into the crowd of people. Her eyes flickered through the entire room almost checking to see if anyone was watching them. 

"I found this field...it's kind of far out and we'll be there tomorrow night. Well split off from my sister and her boyfriend and itll be...just us, the stars" Maya husks out using her hand to tilt Riley's face back to her. "Are you sure you're ready?" Riley's eyes sparkled. She's been wanting this ever since she laid eyes on Maya. She's only just recently gotten the confidence to. Or...at least she thinks. She's still unbelievably nervous of what's going to happen tonight. "We can do it some other time if your not"

"No I-I want to" Riley let out, leaning down, capturing Maya's lips. Maya smiled into the kiss kissing Riley back. 

"I'm actually glad I'm wearing heels" she hums pulling away from her girlfriend. "Makes that easier" Riley giggles leaning back down. 

"I-I'm surprised my parents agreed" Riley mumbled, her parents trusted Maya though. They trusted the girl a lot. I mean Maya asked for permission to date Riley. Maya really wanted to make sure her parents trusted her.

"Ya well they think my sister is coming with us for the whole trip. We meet up tonight then you know" Maya winks up at her girlfriend a glint in her eyes.

"Hey look it's the two homos!" And just like that the perfect moment was ruined. Maya's head snapped to the two football players glaring at them. Tears welled on Riley's eyes as she looked down not making eye contact with them. 

"What the hell did you just say!" Maya yelled trying to go over to them. They were still laughing like it was the most funniest thing in the world. 

"You heard us. What, you couldn't get dick so you had to settle for that?"

"Friar I will beat the living shit-"

"Maya! Let's just...g-go please" Riley let out her lip trembling. Maya looked over at her girlfriend, her hard expression softening when she saw how hurt Riley looked. Maya looked back at Lucas; he was smirking at her like he had won. 

"Ok...come on" She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she pulled Riley away leaving the gym. The music trailing off softly behind them. 

They walked in silence down the hallway there heels clicking against the tile floor. Riley wonders what she did wrong for him to be like that. She doesn't think she ever hurt him...she knows she rejected him in middle school but...there's no way someone could be stuck on a middle school crush that long is there? 

"Hey don't be upset" Maya let out, stopping. Riley couldn't look at her right now. She felt embarrassed and gross when she shouldn't. Why did she feel gross all of this was ok but he...made her feel so gross and pathetic. "Riles...forget about them. This is our night" She was right though this was there night. This was supposed to be there happy and beautiful and amazing night leading to tomorrow night where they would be far away from each other under the stars. "Honey" 

Maya tilted Riley's head letting there eyes locked. Maya sighed seeing the silent tears fall down her girlfriend's face. "W-why won't they stop?" She whimpered out. "I-I never did anything to him"

"I know...I know honey" Maya leaned up kissing her softly. "Everything will be ok" Riley nodded slowly...everything would be ok as long as she had Maya. School was almost over and tonight was supposed to be the best night of her life. Tonight was going to be the best night of her life and she shouldn't let them make her feel less then. 

"Where's your truck?" Maya smiled again Riley asking. 

"Behind the school come on" They started walking together through the school hallway. They were really going to do it tonight. They haven't known each other for long only a couple years before Maya came to this school. She came about a month ago so she hasn't been here for long. 

Riley wonders sometimes if Maya regrets it. She could have stayed where she was but she chose for Riley to come here. She chose this and...it came with bullying and people who were just straight out jerks. People who didn't care about your feelings and would hurt you without another thought. 

But Maya came anyway for Riley. One of the reasons Riley trusts her so much. Maya would do anything for Riley. Riley was beyond nervous for tonight her heart was pounding in her chest but she...was so excited. She couldn't wait to be with her, kiss her under the stars in the moonlight. 

They came to the end of the hallway and Maya held the door open to the darkness that was outside. Riley had to take a moment to look over Maya. She was wearing a suit instead of a dress but god did it work for her. Her eyes wandered back up to a smirking Maya. Riley just blushed following Maya's motion to go outside. 

The air was cool tonight. A small wind blowing the leaves in the trees. In the back of the small little parking lot usually reserved for only teachers was a black trunk. There were some other cars dotted around not a lot. Two small cars and a van. If students were allowed back here there would be way more thankfully with Riley's dad being a teacher she was. Which worked great for the two so they could sneak away. 

"It'll take a couple hours to drive there. We'll probably get some hotel tonight" Maya let out, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She spun them around her finger smiling at the brunette. "It's ok if your nervous"

"Ya...are you?" Riley asks, starting to fiddle with the ends of her hair. Maya nodded leaning against the back of the truck looking towards the school. "I-I know it's not your first time and your older and-"

"Riles your acting like I'm ten years older" Maya laughed. Riley blushed looking down at the ground "I am...just because I've done it before doesn't mean I'll be any less nervous and I mean...I've only done it technically twice"

"Technically?" Riley questions confused. "I thought-" Riley froze when she saw movement. Her eyes flickered to Maya there wasn't anything...a shiver went through her body as she took a deep breath. 

"What's wrong? We don't have to if you-" Her head snapped to the other side of the parking lot when it sounded like something fell. Maya's mouth shut her eyes shooting to the exact spot. "Is someone there!" Maya shouted 

"It...was probably some kid" Riley mumbled. Her eyes went back to the van behind Maya. "Maya" Riley let out a cold whisper, the back door to the van was opened, a figure standing just a couple feet in front of them dressed head to toe in black. 

"What, what's wrong?" Maya asked confused her turning to look behind her but it was to late

~

"What are we gonna do?" Zay asked as he followed Lucas down the hallway. Lucas just couldn't let them go. They think they can just leave him? How dare they even think to come here tonight. They weren't welcomed here. 

They heard the door shut at the end of the hallway making them speed up. Lucas stayed silent not answering his friend. He shouldn't need to explain himself to Zay. 

"Lucas!" Zay shouted, grabbing his arm. "What do you plan to do?" Zay looked at him with so much...disgust why the hell did he look disgusted? He was his best friend. He shouldn't look like that. Why the hell was he acting differently now. 

"What do you mean me? It's us dude we need to show them what's up" Lucas let out yanking his arm away from Zays grasp. He started to walk again but stopped noticing Zay Isn't following him this time. 

"Look Bro I don't think there's anything to do-"

"So your on there side?" Lucas let out hopping his head around. "What are you now?" Lucas almost snarled. He wasn't dumb he knew Zay the best. He's known Zay since they were little kids. Zay furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What am I? What the fuck is that supposed to mean" Lucas stepped closer to him jabbing him in the chest with his finger. 

"You're not that smart," Lucas let out, smirking down at him. "Minkus" Lucas noticed it, the looks, the stares. He never said anything because he wanted to ignore it and Zay didn't seem to be acting on it so it was fine. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Zay let out pushing Lucas's hand away from his chest taking a step back. "Do you know how sad it is that you're jealous of a girl who rejected you in middle school? Middle school Lucas!"

"Oh, so now you're not fine with picking on her! Says the guy who outed her!" Lucas yelled he remembered Zay that day. There freshman year of high school. Riley was just this happy sunshine girl who wore pretty dresses and bows. She wouldn't go out with Lucas and Lucas needed to know why because...look at him! Zay found the girl's phone with text messages to someone. They didn't know who and they never found out who but they didn't care. Zay printed some screenshots out and there they were...taped to every locker they could. "what are you afraid of? Do you think I'm gonna tell the whole school you want to be dicked down my Minkus"

"I don't! Why are you like this! You're an adult shouldn't you be past this stage!" Zay yelled "I've recognized my mistakes and how much it has hurt people. Why don't you man the fuck up and realize how much your hurting two people who just want to be happy"

Lucas clenches his fists stepping forward. Anger was rushing through him and he was about to punch Zay right across the face. 

"Maya!" The scream of terror made them jump. There heads shooting down the hallway to the door that led outside. They could barely see a figure through the door grab onto someone pulling them. 

"Holy shit Lucas run we need to help them!" Zay let out beginning to sprint down the hallway. Lucas stood for a second. He may be a dick but...he wasn't about to let two girls get kidnapped even if they were what they were. 

He started to run, passing by Zay and opening the door just in time to see the tall figure throw an unconscious body into the back of a van. They were tall dressed in black there face covered by some sort of black mask. 

"Get away from them!" Zay shouted the figure turned if you could see there face it might look shocked or maybe it didn't who knew. Lucas saw it before Zay did. The needle in there hand with something in it. Lucas didn't know what it was but whatever was in that thing wasn't good. 

"Wait Zay don't!" Lucas yelled trying to run and help his friend but the figure was faster stabbing the needle into Zays neck. His body tensed before he went limp falling to the ground. Lucas froze in fear looking at his friend on the ground then at the figure in front of him. "Y-you don't have to do this dude" he let out 

They tilted there head to the side, dropping the needle to the ground and pulling out another full one in there pocket. "I'm captain of the football team!" He shouted, still staying in the same spot. 

The figure stepped forward and he couldn't move. His feet were planted on the ground like they were frozen or glued to it. Were they glued to the ground? Maya be they put some trap for someone down? Wait, his hands were shaking, why were his hands shaking. He looked down at himself; it wasn't just his hands his whole body was shaking. 

The figure was a foot in front of him. The figure was around the same height as him. You could make out the muscles in his clothes. Lucas could tell they weren't a girl there was no way this could be a girl. He could tackle them though he's tackled bigger guys he's sent them to the ground 

But...he couldn't move. "Please" he whispered and then the needle was stabbed into his neck and it all went dark. 

~

Riley's head pounded as she stirred. She groaned as she moved wincing at the feeling of something right against her wrists. Her eyes slowly blinked open squinting to adjust to the dark light. Her eyes caught onto him before she could register anything that happened. He brought his finger slowly up to his lips, shushing her. 

She...they were taken. Her eyes flickered next to her to Maya who was still out. Her eyes went back to Zay who was looking at Lucas who seemed to have fallen on top of Zay's lap. 

"Are you ok?" Zay whispers. Riley jumps when the van hits a pothole. She shook her head no she wasn't ok how was any of this ok. 

"What...w-whats happening? Is-is this a prank?" She asks, confused. Zay shook his head no and her heart sank. 

"We've been driving for a while" he let out, laying his head against the van. "We tried to stop him" he let out his voice starting to shake "R-Riley we tried"

"Hey I-I believe you" She let out trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. Zay looked at her with this heart broken look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying for a while and if Riley had a second to think about what was happening she would be too. "Why are you a-awake?" 

"I-I got whatever was left from...when they gave it to you. Guess I didn't get enough" He mumbled looking back down at Lucas in his lap. "Look I've been thinking...w-we've been driving for a couple hours now. We...have to be somewhere out of the city. Do you hear cars? Because I don't anymore" He stayed silent and Riley listened. 

He was right there was no honking of any cars, it was just dead silent beside the vibration of the cars. They...had to be far away from home. How far away were they? Where were they going? 

"Riley whenever they open that door...I'm going to tackle them-"

"What Zay!" She yells and he immediately shushes her. She cringes at her outburst hoping whoever's driving this thing couldn't hear her. They stay silent for a couple seconds before they both exhaled. 

"I've been sitting here for hours wondering if anyone else is going to wake up. T-thinking about what to do ok so when they open that door I'm going to tackle them and you're going to run. Your going to run R-Riley till you find something" Riley gulps nodding her head. 

So they both sat there for what felt like hours maybe it was actually hours. Riley kept looking at Maya watching her. The image of someone coming up behind them was still there. She screamed so loudly. 

She couldn't believe she was in her prom dress. Out of all the outfits she could get kidnapped in a prom dress would not be her first choice. Not that...she'd have a choice of clothing well getting kidnapped. 

She would do what Zay said. She'd run as fast as she could for Maya. She wondered how long she could run for before she reached something. She wondered if she'd ever make it. What if she couldn't. What if she passed out from hydration on the side of the rode and just...died. 

The car stopped and her eyes snapped to Zay. He nodded to her pushing Lucas's head off his lap with his tied hands. Riley took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest as she heard the front door to the door slam shut. Riley kicked the heels off she was wearing preparing herself. 

Zay moves in front of the van back doors. He pushed himself up so he was crouching ready to tackle whoever opened that door. How was he like this? How was he so confident that this would work. All his faith was on Riley. It didn't matter if he could get up off them and run. What he was doing was stopping them so Riley could make a break for it. He was fully using himself to save her...after all he's done to her why would he do that? Risk himself? 

The doors opened. 

"Run Riley!" He screamed so loud it could have probably made her ears bleed. She watched as he sprinted tackling them to the ground with a thud and then Riley jumped out. 

She stumbled on the ground pushing herself up trying to run. Her eyes flickered to everything around her. Trees. It was all trees, everywhere was trees except one very long first road that looked like it went on for miles. 

"Riley run faster!" She glanced behind her seeing Zay was being held down to the ground by someone. Someone was chasing her. She turned back trying to run faster. 

Her breathing was harsh and she felt like the air was just being sucked right out of her and nothing was coming in. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest and her lungs stung. Her feet hit the ground so hard kicking up the dirt. 

In an instant her body was tackled to the ground. She screamed in pain as they rolled on the ground hitting her arm. "G-get off!" She screamed trying to push them off her but they just flipped her onto her stomach holding her down. "Please!" She cried out she felt them move on top of her the feeling of the tip of a needle point at her neck. 

They didn't do it right away though. They leaned down till she felt there breath against her ear. She caught a glimpse of hair and realized they took there mask off. They pressed her face into the dirt with there free hand. "Don't worry" they whispered. "Everything is going how it's supposed to" and then she felt it and everything went dark.


	2. twelve to remember

time 12:00 am 

The sun was gone over New York City as a fancy red car pulled into the teachers parking lot of Abigail Adams high around midnight. A small brunette girl got out of the passenger side. Her eyes scanned the parking lot as she got out.   
  
"Hold on Adora I can't find the school keys" Isadora walked to the other side of the car seeing her boyfriend bent into the back seat digging into the back trying to find the keys. She sighed leaning up against the tremendously expensive car looking around the lot. No one was here, just three cars. It was way too late for anyone to be here...and it was well Saturday. But what can they say they were two nerds who had clubs today. "I know I never gave them back to Corey so there in here" He groans.

Isadora's eyes spotted a black truck making her confused tilting her head to the side. "Dearest isn't that Mayas truck?" She asked, Farkle took a second to lean out of the car, spotting the truck mumbling a ya before going back into his car. "Why is it here?"

"I don't know, maybe they needed something" he let out brushing it off. Isadora furrowed her eyebrows because that just didn't make sense. Now she wasn't friends with either of them but she has talked to Maya a few times and...she used to be best friends with Riley. The thought of Riley made her heart ache the slightest but she quickly brushed it off. She cant think of Riley.

"It's a Saturday" Isadora bit her lip looking around the parking lot even if earlier in the day it was prom everyone should be gone by now, prom ended at 10:30. Her eyes caught onto something shining on the ground by the truck. She started to walk towards it without even thinking. It didn't take her long to walk the couple of feet bending down. "Farkle something's...not right here" she let out, realizing what the object was. 

"What! Why do you sound so far away?" She heard Farkle say but ignored him. Isadora reached into her pocket pulling out a glove (because of course she had random gloves in her pocket) she put it on reaching out picking up the needle. 

"Huh" she mumbled seeing it still had a small amount inside of it. It could just be some teenager getting high but...something seemed off. She could feel it. She looked up at the truck. She stood up setting the needle back down on the ground. She walked to the door peeking inside of it seeing no one. 

Her eyes caught a bag on the floor and she couldn't help but to open the car door. She froze for a moment afraid it would make a noise but it stayed silent. She opened the door slowly. 

"Smackle! What are you doing!" Farkle yelled from behind her but she ignored him climbing up into the truck scooting over and grabbing the bag. The bag was heavy making her groan plopping it down onto the seat. 

"This isn't books" she let out unzipping the bag and she was right. At the top of the bag was a container that had what looked to be fruit in it. She took it out setting it down next to her seeing there was a Polaroid camera next. This was Riley's she remembers when Riley first got it. They took so many pictures with it...

"Smackle this is illegal!" Farkle yelled, finally being right next to the truck door looking in to see what Smackle was doing. 

"Somethings wrong! I can feel it, I just need to find it!" She let out, setting the camera down and taking out the next thing. It was a notebook she opened it to the folded page, Riley's hand writing in a purple pen. "May 15th Maya and I planned it all out. We're going to go after prom tomorrow night. I just wanted to go for a couple hours to see how it is. Have a movie moment like I've always dreamed"

"Smackle come on let's-" Farkle starts but Isadora shushes him, looking up at him 

"Farkle...they were going to go somewhere. They planned to go somewhere but...Maya's car is here" Isadora let out confused, closing the notebook in her lap. 

"They probably just took the subway or-"

"No stop" She let out her ears hearing something. 

"Isadora-"

"Farkle shut up!" She yelled hearing the noise. She looked behind him, no one was there. All there was, was the three cars. "Let's...go inside I'm sorry" she let out, turning to put everything back into the bag. She zipped it up sliding out of the truck closing the door. She sighed looking across the parking lot. "Wait where is it"

"Where's what?" Farkle asks confused, standing by her side. Her eyes frantically searched the ground of the parking lot trying to find it but it wasn't there. Nothing was there. 

"I think...someone's here" she whispered slowly looking up at him. Her eyes caught Farkles and his face was pale. He wasn't looking at her though he was staring right behind her and a sinking feeling went throughout Isadora "there...behind me aren't they?"

~

Maya woke up slowly groaning shifting in her spot. Her head and neck hurt. "Maya?" She hears making her groan even more shifting on the hard surface. "She's waking up" 

"What's happening?" she groaned her eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. She looks around the room confused before it clicks. She sits up quickly her eyes flickering over the small basement type room they were in. "Where is-is she" she let out frantically 

"She...we tried making a-a break for it I don't know" Zay let out softly. 

"You don't know!" Maya shouts looking at him "she...she could be dead" Maya let out 

"If they wanted us dead they would have already killed us" Mayas eyes flickered to the cowboy her jaw setting. Because of course out of all the people she had to be with him. Zay she could handle but him...

"You don't fucking know what they could be doing to her. Unless this is some sick football team prank" she spat out standing up slowly gripping the wall for support as dizziness went over her. 

Lucas rolled his eyes surprisingly, keeping his mouth shut. Maya looked around the room. The walls were brick and the floor was concrete. There weren't any windows from what it seemed so they had to be in a basement. There were a couple boxes in one corner and a couch sitting next to them which Lucas was sat on. Her eyes flickered to the tv that was on the wall. Why the hell was there a tv down here? She walked closer to it tilting her head. 

"It doesn't work" Lucas let out. She looked behind it, seeing them mout that attached it to the wall. There was a cable that went into the wall through the brick. It was a small square opening like there was a brick missing letting it go through. 

"What are you thinking, Hart?" Zay asks, walking behind her. She shushes him trying to stick her hand behind the tv. 

"I want to...see if there's anything behind this brick" Maya groaned, squishing herself against the wall trying to stick her hand as far in as she could. "If there's nothing it might be easier to break apart"

"Brick? You want to break apart brick" Lucas laughs rolling his eyes. If Maya could look at him right now she'd give him the biggest glare she just wanted Riley. 

"Well at least I'm trying to do something other than sit on my ass!" She yelled annoyed, she pulled her arm out rubbing her wrist turning to see Zay. "Why the hell are you just standing behind me?"

"Woah alright calm down it's alright" Zay let out stepping back giving Maya some room. Maya walked past him towards the door. It looked like wood but there was something off about it. Maya knocked on the door 

"This is metal" she let out, knocking on it, turning to look at Zay. 

"Ya we...found that out the hard way" Zay cringes. Maya nods backing away looking around the room. "I'm sure...Riley's ok" 

"Shut up. You want to be nice now? After everything you've fucking done" She let out glaring at him. How could he stand there like that and pretend he cares about her when he's the one who outed Riley. When him and Lucas call them things they definitely shouldnt say "Don't think I fucking forgot what you did to her. And you! You I hope you know if they make us choose who has to die I'm picking you"

"Real fucking mature! Your girlfriend could be dead. She probably is actually" Lucas let out standing up "One less homo for the world though" He laughed. Mayas fists clenched and if this were a cartoon steam would be coming out of her. She could take him, punch him right across the face.

"If I had a bat I'd home run your face into the fucking ground" she snarled stepping closer to him "but I guess I could do that with my fist"

"Fucking try I dare you short stack"

"Guys! Can you both stop! We need to work together and-" They all froze them the door clicked and in a quick second it opened a body being shoved into the room falling onto the ground before the door shut with a slam. 

"Riley!" Maya yelled, running to her girlfriend's side. Riley's chest was rising and falling slowly but she wasn't moving. "She's...wearing different clothes" Maya let out the purple dress she had on at the start of the night gone, instead she was wearing a grey t-shirt and some ripped pants. 

"Does she look hurt?" Zay asked crouching down next to her. Maya looked over her body pulling Riley into her lap. Her hand brushed back Riley's hair seeing a small amount of blood coming from her neck with three dots around the same area. 

Maya slid her arms under her girlfriend picking her up gently and walking over to the couch laying her down carefully. "We'll be ok honey...everything will be ok" she whispered softly, her voice shaking. She leaned down kissing the brunettes head. "If...you say one homophobic thing...I-I swear" she let out squeezing her eyes shut. "They-They could have hurt her," Maya whimpered, leaning her head against Riley's stomach. She grasped her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it trying to hold the tears that wanted to fall out. 

"We'll find a way out...next time that door opens we'll rush them." Zay let out he looked at Lucas and instead of the anger he had on his face before it was fear he gave Zay a small nod. "Just...rest ok. Save your energy"

~

Hours passed and Riley was still out. At some point Maya fell asleep holding her girlfriend's hand. "Let go!" Her body jerked awake as the door was slammed shut and a click was heard. On the ground were two new people. 

"Are you fucking kidding me! We couldn't even get more football players! We got nerds!" Lucas yelled hitting his head against the brick wall. 

On the ground was Isadora Smackle and Farkle Minkus. The brunette girl sat up rubbing her neck looking around the room. Farkle was still laying on the floor, his eyes flickering to places laying there. 

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong!" Smackle shouted once her eyes caught Maya. Maya looked at her confused as Isadora let out a deep breath laying back down on the ground. She was right but god in this moment did she hate she was right. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asks. 

"We...went to the school and saw your truck" Smackle let out and Maya nodded. Her truck was still there... "I estimate we are two hours away from home. What do you think dearest?" Smackle asks, turning her head to look at her boyfriend. 

"Ya..." Farkle trailed off. 

"Two hours..." Zay let out eyes locked on the floor as he thought. Maya looked back at Riley who was somehow still sleeping. Whatever they gave her it was taking a lot longer to wear off then last time. Maya softly brushed her hair back letting her fingers run through the brown locks. 

"Hey...guys when did that bat get there?" Lucas asks and Maya's head shoots up following Lucas's gaze to a metal bat leaning right night to the door. 

Maya let go of Riley's hand standing slowly walking towards the bat stepping around the two nerds on the floor. She grabbed it and picked it up. She clenched her jaw looking at the bat squeezing it in her hand.

"I-I don't know" Zay let out his voice shaking. Maya glanced at Lucas, her grasp tightening on the bat even more as she looked at the cowboy. "Maya...please think-"

"Think? You want me to fucking think? I am thinking! And right now my mind tells me I should drive this bat into his face"

"Now that's graphic" Smackle let out from the floor. 

"Would Riley want you to-"

"Riley would be overjoyed" Maya growled out tightening her hand around the bat bringing it up. Riley would love for him to get what he deserved after all he did to her to them. 

"Wait! This is what they want!" Zay yelled, jumping in front of Maya. He held his hands up moving his head forcing her eyes to connect with his. "They...they have to be listening or-or watching. They knew to put the bat in the room. You'll only be playing into what they want"

"That's interesting" Smackle muses from the ground "putting us against each other"

"It would get the job done without them needing to be in the room" Farkle said agreeing nodding his head. 

"W-What job done?" A confused voice asks with a groan. 

"Riley!" Maya shouts, dropping the bat to the ground, turning around and quickly going to her girlfriend. Riley sat up with a groan, her hand holding her head. 

"Peaches" Riley sighed in relief leaning forward and wrapping her arms tightly around maya. 

"What happened you've been asleep for-for so long" Maya let out cupping Riley's face. 

"I...remember...running" Riley whispered "and...she tackled me" 

"She?" Maya asks confused and Riley nods, looking up locking eyes with everyone in the small room. 

"She-she said everything was going how it-it was supposed to," Riley let out her voice trembling. 

"What happened next baby?" Maya asks softly. Riley sniffles looking down her hands trembling. 

"I...woke up in a bathroom. There-there were clothes on the toilet with a note t-telling me to change so I did. I...was there for so long" Riley whispered. She looked back up into Mayas eyes. "I-I thought I was never gonna see you again" she let out. Maya shook her head leaning down and kissing Riley. She could taste her tears on her lips. Riley held onto Maya closer not wanting to let out of the blonde. 

"So you're telling me they just let you go? Brought you to a bathroom to change then drugged you again and brought you back here" Lucas scoffed shaking his head. The two pulled away from each other, Maya turning and glaring at him. 

"Can you calm it ranger dick" She let out, turning back to Riley softly caressing her cheek. 

"I just don't believe it" he let out shrugging. 

"Why would she lie?" Farkle asks sitting up on the floor. 

"Because there crazy. You both came in late why don't you tell us. Were you taken into a room? Did you see anyone?" Lucas questions and they both shook there heads no. "So she is the only one who saw someone. Interacted with someone. I mean god we don't even know Maya for all we know she could be some psycho" 

"I-I know her, I have since I was 14" Riley let out smiling at Maya. Maya smiled back leaning down and kissing her girlfriend happy she was safe.

"Really? Why didnt we ever hear about her?" Farkle asks from the floor confused.

"Because you left her" Maya spat out looking at the two nerds. The comment sent a shot through Isadora's heart. They did leave her that was true but it wasn't entirely there fault...

"Bro...we were all kidnapped, stop trying to blame them" Zay let out dumbfounded. 

Before anything else could be said the tv in the room flickered on. All six of them jumped looking at the screen that flashed between white and black till it settled on black. It stayed frozen on that for a couple seconds until words started to appear on the screen. 

"Hello you all must be wondering why you're here" Zay started to read the screen. 

"You all are connected to each other" Farkle read the next sentence "you've all either been friends or enemies or...both"

"We are one but we are not one. You know us but you don't know us. Who we are truly doesn't matter because you'll be...dead before you find out" Maya let out. 

"Either by killing each other or by...us. Your first test will come soon" Smackle finished. 

"What. The. Fuck" Maya let out as a dead (no pun intended) silence filled the room.


	3. two to test

A couple minutes passed as everyone stared at the screen in silence. The words still displayed. "alright...this-this is some prank right?" Maya let out, turning to the two football players. "Your-Your stupid team wanted to mess with the gay kids and the nerds. It's not funny let us go"

"Wha- no this isn't a prank" Zay let out "we would never" He added on and Maya just rolled her eyes. She turned back to Riley tucking the younger girl's hair behind her ear. 

"Everything will be ok" she whispers softly for only the girl to hear. 

"How do you-you know?" Riley asks. Maya bit her lip caressing the girl's cheek. 

"Because I won't let anything happen to you" Riley smiled the smallest bit leaning forward kissing Maya's lips lightly. 

"Ok we need to take inventory of what we have and then make a plan" Farkle let out standing up walking to the boxes in the corner of the room. He picked one up, setting it down with a thud opening it. He took out a backpack setting it down on the ground and opening it. 

"Is...there six bags?" Zay asked from across the room walking over looking in the box counting under his breath. 

"Each bag...is for one of us" Isadora let out walking over grabbing a bag from the box starting to go through it as well. "Food, a water bottle, first aid and...a knife"

"This bag is the same" Farkle let out looking up. 

"Why would they give us knives?" Zay asked, confused, taking a bag out. 

"Didnt you read the screen? They want us to kill each other" Lucas lets out. Everyone in the room tended as the words went over them once again. They...wanted them to kill each other. Wanted them to do the dirty work for them. 

"Well it's not gonna happen" Zay let out opening his bag. "We'll use it to get away," He said as he took the knife out, tucking it into his pants. 

"What if they don't open the door again? What if they just plan to let us rot in here?" Lucas questions his friend walking towards the box grabbing a bag. 

"We'll get out," Maya let out, finally speaking. She turned glaring at Lucas "whether they open that door or not" 

"Are you gonna try and break the metal door? Or are you gonna try and break the brick walls that are surrounding us!" He shouted, dropping the bag onto the ground. "Or are you gonna kill all of us...someone like you would do that huh"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Maya shouted standing up. 

"Oh you know your little criminal record" He let out smirking at her. "You know...the one that got you arrested for awhile"

"Spray painting! I was spray painting!" She shouts throwing her hands in the air "how does that connect to murder!"

"Dude why do you keep pushing her. We're all in the same situation" Zay let out standing up to try and calm the situation down. If looks could kill both Maya and Lucas would be dead a long time ago. 

"Maybe...because he had something...to do with it" Farkle let out slowly like he was thinking as he said it. 

"Wait no- guys come on how would that even be possible" Zay let out. 

"Maya..." Riley trailed off standing up grabbing the blondes arm tugging her back. "Please don't," she whispered. 

"He's pathetic. He's just trying to get something out of me" Maya turned around wrapping her arms around Riley's waist hugging her. 

"I'm pathetic?" Lucas laughs, shaking his head "look at your two!" 

"Are you saying because there gay there pathetic? That has to be the dumbest thing I've heard and makes you the pathetic one. '' Isadora let out she wasn't friends with Riley anymore but that didnt mean she couldnt defend her. Lucas using them being gay like a bad thing was disgusting. All eyes turn to her watching her take everything out of the bag laying it out. "What?" She asks looking up at the group. "Like Zay said we're all in the same situation. We're all scared and confused we need to work together and not...you know" 

"Lucas please" Zay let out, turning and trying to get his friend to look at him. "This isn't the time" 

"How can we come up with a plan if there listening?" Farkle asks the group and it hits all of them again. They knew what Maya said to put the bat in the room. Which means any plan they make they'll be aware of. 

"Find...the microphone and kill it." Maya let out and the whole group nodded as one. 

"Ok...Farkle and Smackle keep going through the bags to see if there's anything we missed. Maya go look at the tv again me and Lucas will look in the other boxes" With that the group separated starting to do what they were told. 

Lucas and Zay huddled in the corner opening the box and looking inside of it. "Something's wrong here" Lucas whispered to Zay so no one else in the room could hear him. Zay sighed rolling his eyes looking up at him 

"You can't blame them Luke" He let out picking up a box from inside the box. This one was decorated and looked like something you'd put something expensive in. 

"I'm not blaming them. I just think-"

"Lucas I don't care. I'm exhausted and I'm scared. There in the same situation" Zay let out connecting his eyes with Lucas. "You don't like them so you're just blaming them" Lucas huffed annoyed but stayed silent after then starting to help go through the box. 

Farkle and Isadora sat on the floor, items spread out into categories surrounding them. They only had six water bottles, one for each of them so they would have to be careful with drinking them. They had six granola bars, also one for each of them. It seemed that everything was perfectly done. 

"I'm...sorry" Isadora let out in a whisper after awhile. Farkle looked up at her confused. "I'm the reason we're here"

"What no- Isadora your not how could you think that?"

"Dearest if I hadn't been curious and...went inside there truck this wouldn't have happened. We would have gone into the school and never ran into them" Isadora let out. She couldn't help but fiddle with the cloth she was holding. She felt like it was her fault. She really did they were here because of her. 

She just has Farkles face stuck in her head. The image of how he looked when her neck was being stabbed with that stupid needle. They should have just gone inside. She should have ignored the bad feeling. 

"Izzy you saw what the tv screen said. I mean look at it" Farkle let out pointing to the screen and she did. "It says 'You are all connected to each other, you've all either been friends or enemies or both' either way we would have ended up here" Farkle let out. He reached out lending his hand out for her to take. Isadora smiled softly, taking the hand squeezing it. 

Riley and Maya were by the tv looking at it. It still had the same words on it. They were trying to look for a microphone or a camera. It had to be over here since this was where the only source of power was. From what it looked like there wasn't another tone. Unless it was behind the couch or the boxes this was it. 

"Why do you think he-he thinks we did something?" Riley asks quietly as she looks behind the tv. 

"He's an asshole," Maya shrugs. "I think he just wants to...believe it's not as bad as it is" Maya let out she groaned, bending down taking her heels off and setting them aside. She was tired her feet hurt and this stupid suit was hot as hell. She took the jacket off letting it drop to the ground rolling up her sleeves. 

"I think...I-I can almost" Riley groans trying to reach behind the tv. She closes her eyes, her fingers brushing against the wires trying to go around them. She can feel the edge of the brick that goes into the hole. Her fingers grab at it and she pulls back. She can feel it budging like it's about to move. The sound of it scraping just a little bit. 

"your long arms for the win" Maya sing songs laughing. 

"I-I almost hav-AH" Riley yells as the tv blasts a loud noise directly in her ear. She jumps back scraping her wrist against the brick hissing holding her arm. 

"Fuck Riley. Smackle we need something!" Maya let out grabbing Riley's wrist. Riley's hands were shaking as dots of blood slowly started to show on the scraped skin. 

Isadora quickly came over with a cloth and a bandage roll. She held the cloth to Riley's wrist. "Does it hurt bad?" Isadora asks concerned. 

"Guys! A new message is showing!" Farkle let's out. The three girls looked at the tv and sure enough a new message was there.

"Test one: I see you've found your bags and the knives inside of them" Lucas reads first. 

"Like we said before we know you. We know all of you." Riley let out her voice trembling 

"Tell us your biggest secret or use the knife" Maya let out silence falling over them again. Maya's eyes caught with Riley's. 

"What type of fucked up dare party shit is this" Lucas instantly let out still looking at the tv. "They have to think we're crazy!" He yells motioning towards the tv. 

"No I think...there actually crazy" Farkle let out, making a snort come from maya. 

"Maya!" Riley scolds a soft yell. 

"Sorry I'm in panic mode" Maya let out, making a tight lipped smile. Isadora pulled the cloth away from Riley's wrist making Riley wince. The girls looked down at it cringing as blood was still coming but it was a lot better than before. "I'll do it" Maya let out, taking the bandage from Isadora and gently starting to wrap it around her girlfriend's wrist. 

"Well...are we playing the fucked up game or not?" Zay asks sitting down next to Farkle. Lucas rolls his eyes at the two boys sitting down on the ground next to his best friend. Isadora follows them sitting down next to Farkle. 

"What if there lying?" Farkle asks "there's...no way they can know our secrets" 

They all looked back at the tv. They couldn't know...how could they. If they did...then how close was this person to them? To all of them? Someone they were all connected through them. 

"Riley you said it was a girl right?" Isadora asks. Riley nods giving Isadora a confused look. "Ok then...some girl is connected to all of us...somehow" 

"But...I-I don't have friends" Riley let out her face turning a little red. It wasn't her fault people didn't like her. The people's who's fault it was were in this room. Riley and Maya both walked over to the group sitting down completing the circle. 

"Maybe an enemy or an old friend" Isadora let out. 

"Guys I just moved here" Maya let out her face scrunching up. 

The loud noise sounded again and everyone looked at the tv seeing a countdown start. "Oh great...oh wow I'm so surprised a countdown" Maya let out sarcastically "what's next? For-"

"Maya peaches" Riley let out softly squeezing her hand "please don't say something" she let out. "I'm sure...t-they can't know everything. I mean...it's impossible"

"Ya i'd have to agree there is no one that connects all of us" Lucas let out "god I can't believe I just agreed with you" Lucas let out his face scrunching in disgust. 

"Dude you act like you haven't wanted to fuck her since middle school" 

"Bro! What the fuck!" Lucas yelled shoving Zay. 

"Ow! Stop it!" Farkle yelled pushing Zay off of him. Lucas started to smirk slowly, his eyes flickering between Zay and then Farkle. 

"Tell them" Lucas let out a devilish look on his face. Zay eyes harden glaring at him. "Tell them Zay"

"Why don't you tell them your secret, Friar" Zay shot back, raising an eyebrow. Everyone watched the two both scared and confused. They were best friends and in school normally never fought. I guess being kidnapped brings something out of you. 

"I think there bluffing," Riley let out, gaining all the attention on herself. "That timer's fake. What's gonna happen when it runs out? Nothing" she lets out "this...will be over soon and then we can go home" She mumbled looking down at her hurt wrist. 

"Pumpkin" Maya sighed, wrapping her arm around Riley's waist squeezing her side. 

"Don't look at me like that! I-I know you think I'm just being optimistic but...if they wanted to kill us they could have already killed me. Right?" Riley asks looking around at all the faces. 

"I mean...she has a point" Farkle let out "if they wanted her dead they could have killed Riley. They could have killed us all. So what's the point?"

They all looked back at the tv, the seconds counting down, 29 minutes turning to 28 minutes. But if it wasn't a bluff what did it mean? What would happen once that number is zero? 

"I know people are cruel believe me" Riley let out her eyes flickering to Lucas and Zay "but...no one could actually do this...for f-fun" she let out her voice starting to tremble. "No one could it's-its so wrong and-and" Riley let's out starting to breath quickly. Maya pulls her into her arms, shushing the brunette who's trying to hold back her cries. "They-they can't," Riley cried out shaking her head. 

"Sh honey it's ok" Maya let out. She wasn't surprised Riley was the first one of them to crack and cry. Everyone here was trying to hold it together. Masking there fear with anger or thinking. Just constant thinking of what to do to not let the emotions rise too high. But Riley's Riley. She sweet innocent Riley who's definitely been hurt too much for this world. 

"Well I'm not saying anything" Farkle let out, picking up a knife. 

"Wait Farkle no-" Isadora starts to say but the boy already rolled up his pant leg pressing the knife into his ankle and sliding it. He winced as he did it immediately the cloth and bandages started to clean it up. He looked back at the tv as it did a little ding five minutes being added to the timer. 

"Why...why would you do that!" Isadora yells slapping the back of the boy's head. 

"OW!" Farkle let's out "ya ok slap the person who just cut there ankle!" He let out annoyed starting to bandage it. 

"I..." Isadora stops her eyes glancing at Riley. "I'm...the one who gave Zay...Riley's phone"

"You what!" Riley screams. "He-he outed me!" Riley yells standing up "how could you do that! You-you were my best friend!" It was right after they were fighting so much. Farkle and ISadora stopped talking to Riley and one day in the library Riley came to say sorry to her...she forgot her phone. Isadora was so upset not even fully at Riley with herself with Farkle and so many other things. So she took Rileys phone and she gave it to Zay. 

"I-I know and I'm sorry-" Isadora starts to say but Riley wasn't having it. She grabbed the knife from the ground. "Riley..." Isadora trailed off standing up slowly. 

"Y-you helped make my life hell! You-you hurt me and what! You wanted to rub salt in the wound!" Riley yells more tears streaming down her face. Maya quickly stood up standing between her girlfriend who was holding the knife and Isadora. 

"What do you mean rub salt in the wound? Why were you already hurt?" Farkle asks, confused. Riley couldn't believe he even asked that. What a stupid question when he already knew the truth. When they both did, had he forgotten?

"I-" Riley's mouth opens, her eyes flickering from her ex best friend to her now girlfriend. "I...loved her" Riley's voice cracks. Riley's hand fell the knife clattering to the floor. "I-I loved her and she...s-stopped being my friend and Farkle... Guess that wasn't enough huh" Riley chokes out. 

"You...what?" Maya let out gritting her teeth. For a second everyone thought it was directed at Riley but the blonde turned around for the girl who was still on the floor. "How...could you?" Maya let out "she...you broke her!" Maya yelled and in a second the blonde shot forward tackling the girl. 

"Maya!" Everyone screamed. Zay stood up quickly wrapping his arms around Maya's waist trying to pull the girl off Isadora. 

"I-I'm sorry! I know I-I messed up!" Isadora cries out as Maya raises her hand but Farkle quickly grabs it holding it back. 

"Messed up?! Messed up is an understatement! And wait..." Maya froze for a second. Farkle dropped her hand and she turned around her eyes locking with Zays eyes "you" she whispered. 

"Oh...oh no" Zay let out before he could even think the blonde pushed him to the ground. She brought his fist up and before anyone could stop her it came down hard against Zays jaw. 

"Get off!" Lucas yelled, grabbing Mayas arm and yanking her off so hard she fell backwards on her butt. "All of you stop fighting!" Lucas yells. Riley quickly ran to Maya grabbing her arm to hold onto as she glared at everyone in the room. 

"This is exactly what they want!" Farkle yells stepping in the middle of the group. "Lucas Zay do the right thing and don't say whatever it is"

"So what? You want us to cut ourselves?" Maya asks 

"Don't test me Hart or the knife will be in you," Lucas spat out. Maya growled at him, her eyes flickering to the bat that was in the corner. 

"Peaches please" Riley whispered in Maya's ear. The way her voice sounded broke Mayas heart so she slouched back into the girl letting down. 

"Hand me the dumb knife" Zay sighed taking the knife from Farkles hand. He sat down on the ground rolling up his pants taking a deep breath closing his eyes. "Fuck this" He let out before he slid the knife across his skin. 

He handed it to Lucas grabbing the bandages starting to wrap it around his ankle like Farkle did. Lucas however did do it right away. He stared at the knife, his eyes glancing to Maya who was very occupied by a Riley who seemed to be babbling on and on. 

She didn't deserve her. Riley deserves better than that. Lucas thought he was good. I mean of course he was good. He was the good guy there was no way he was the bad guy. Maya was the bad guy...she just comes in and sweeps Riley off her feet? Lucas could have had a chance maybe he could have...helped Riley. But instead that other freak had to show up and ruin it all. 

Lucas was supposed to be her knight in shining armor. The guy who swept her off her feet. Then Maya came in and ruined it all. He had a plan! Sure Riley thought she was gay but all she needed was him...

"Lucas...what are you doing?" Isadora asks, being the only one to notice how he was holding the knife and eyeing Maya. He took a step forward, only a step not a big one. It was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be the one holding Riley, he was supposed to be the one kissing her, he was supposed to be the one taking her on dates.

"Lucas dude" Zay let out grabbing his arm. "Just cut your leg, stop thinking" he let out Lucas was focused though. He's eyes were concentrated on Maya and only Maya. It was like everything and everyone else was blurred out. 

It would be so easy he thought. If they got out of this mess he could say he had to. That the game made him. That he was mentally and emotionally fucked because of being kidnapped. That he thought he had to do it to survive. They believe him and he would have her...he would have her all to himself he-

"Lucas!" Zay shouts slapping his best friend across the face. Lucas shakes his head almost like zoning back in the knife clattering down to the concrete floor where Isadora quickly grabbed it. 

"What?" Lucas asks, confused. 

"Sit down" Lucas rolled his eyes sitting down on the ground. Isadora hesitantly handed him the knife and the whole group watched as Lucas pulled up his pants doing what everyone else did. Once he was done they all turned to Maya who was the only one left. Maya sighed leaning forward and taking the knife. She stared down at it. Turning it in her grasp looking at her reflection in it. Has it all really come to this?

She looked up at Riley then the knife. She thought for a second before setting the knife down. "The reason...I came to Abigail Adams High is because...I...did something bad. Worse then spray painting" Maya whispered. She looked up at Riley bringing her hand up to the girls cheek softly caressing it. "I...broke someone arm and got expelled"

"I knew you were insane!" Lucas shouted, bouncing up immediately regretting it as he winced grabbing his ankle. He was right! That girl was a disaster Riley had to see that now! That she was bad.

"I know" Riley let out and Maya's head snapped to her. 

"You...knew?" Maya asked, confused. Riley smiled softly looking down at her lap. 

"My dad looked at your file" She mumbled and shrugged. "I know why you did it and...I understand" She let out looking back up and kissing Mayas cheek softly. 

They all looked at the timer. It was an hour now but still counting down. "Why is it still going?" Farkle asks, confused. 

"W-wasn't that it's. That has to be it" Riley let out but instead the screen flashed and another message displayed. 

You lied. 

time 3:00 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys! my name is tiny and this is my first time posting here! I’ve been on wattpad for a couple years now but finally think I should try publishing here. I’ve been working on this book for awhile now and I’m so proud of it. Publishing it to ao3 makes me so incredibly nervous I’ve always felt like I’m not ready for this site I still do. But I can’t stay on wattpad forever! Hopefully my writing is good enough for this!!! I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think in the comments!


	4. three to lied

"What...the fuck?" Lucas let out first. He stood up and stepped back away from everyone looking at all of them. Everyone was staring at the screen in shock as he watched them. 

"But...none of u-us lied!" Riley let out tears starting to fall again as she leaned more into Maya. 

"Hart. It had to be Hart. What the fuck did you do! Huh you had to do something fucked up didnt you!" Lucas yelled "just say what you did!" 

"I...I didn't lie!" She yelled. She looked down thinking. She...she did break there arm. What was the lie? Did she forget something? Was there something else? "Wait...it didn't want just a secret, it wants your biggest one" Maya thought out loud. She looked up at the group, the only two other people who said something was Isadora and Riley. 

"But...that was my b-biggest one?" Riley let out. "I dont...it's not being g-gay I'm out?" She asks confused they all look back at the things seeing that the number had skipped down. 

"Fuck one of you speak up! It's jumped to 10 minutes!" Zay yelled, Maya hugged, grabbing the knife and rolling up her pants and sliding it. 

"Oh my god! How d-did you do that so easily!" Maya yells quickly, grabbing stuff to help it. Riley picked up the knife looking at it, her eyes glancing to her leg. She looked back at the tv the time slipped down again 7 minutes. 

"That didn't help you have to say the truth" Farkle let out. The genius stood up off the ground walking towards the tv staring at it closer. "I wonder" he mumbled to himself. 

"Hart it has to be her" Lucas let out still not backing down from thinking Maya was the one to do everything wrong. "What fucked up thing have you done huh?"

"The only fucked up thing I've done is myself friar" 

"Maya!" Riley let's out. "T-this is serious ok" Maya leaned over kissing Riley's cheek softly leaning her head against the girls. 

"I know...I'm sorry" Maya mumbled. "I just...ugh" Maya didnt know how to explain it. On the inside she was panicking because what the fuck do they do. The timer was going down and someone lied and...she knows how she looks. 

She's new. They don't know her for fuck sake Lucas hates her. Whether that's because she has a criminal record or because she's dating Riley he still hates her. That gets Zay in his side because come on when it really comes down to it Zay is going to side with Lucas. It doesn't matter if tonight he's trying to be a better person. What happened to all the other times? What happened when he stood next to Lucas well Lucas hurt Riley? What happened when Zay was also the person hurting Riley? 

Her eyes went to Isadora. Could she have lied? Maybe she didn't give Zay Riley's phone or maybe she had some deeper secret. She was sitting by herself now looking in her lap. Farkle was still in front of the tv. Maya watched as Zay stood up next to Farkle whispering something to him. Maya looked at Isadora who was still in her world. 

"What are you thinking, nerd?" Maya let out Isadora's head, shooting up. The girl shrugs looking back down "you don't know? You...found out we were kidnapped by what? A feeling and your telling me you don't know"

"She found a needle on the ground actually and then went in your truck"

"You broke into my truck!" Maya yelled 

"I was worried! Doesn't that...take away from the fact I broke in and I mean...it was unlocked" it wasn't asking she was saying. Maya knew it did though she didn't like Isadora but I guess it's whatever. Maya looked at Riley feeling the girls hand wrap around her arm. 

"Guys...we have five minutes," Farkle let out worries looking at the group. Maya felt Riley squeeze her arm tighter she glanced at the girl kissing her forehead softly. 

"It'll be ok" She let out hoping to calm Riley's nerves. 

"Ok" Isadora let out all attention being brought to her "Riley" she started softly. Riley looked at her, everyone in the room was on edge. As the timer slowly counted down. They were all thinking almost the same thing. That this was the end. If this wasn't fixed in the next 5 minutes someone here was going to die. Or they all were going to die. "I...might have said the wrong secret. I-I thought it was that one but maybe..." Isadora trailed off looking down. 

"What could be bigger than you giving me her phone?" Zay asks, everyone sits back down again on the floor waiting for Isadora to speak but at the same time being on edge. Maya looked at the timer seeing it hit 4 minutes taking a deep breath. 

"Adora" Farkle let out, taking his girlfriend's hand. It was like he knew what she was going to say. Isadora looked up at him taking a shaky deep breath. 

"Y-you know I didn't mean to" she let out lip trembling. She held onto his hand tightly "I love you and-and I always have" Her secret was why Farkle got so upset when he originally found out Riley liked her. Its the reason he...said what he said to her.

"What's going on? Did you cheat on him?" Zay asks his eyes flickering between the two. 

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Lucas let out it clicking on his head. "is everyone here a homo! Has everyone just been hit by the fairygod-"

"I swear! If you say what I think you're about to say! I will grab that bat!" Maya yells pointing to the bat leaned against the wall. Lucas immediately shit his mouth looking away with a glare. 

"You...liked me-me?" Riley asks looking at her confused. "But you...l-left me. You stopped being my-my friend! You-You called me terrible things!" Riley yells holding onto Maya tighter. So much tighter the blonde was trying her best not to wince at the pain from her girlfriend. 

"I loved Farkle! I-I couldn't let my-my feelings mess that up!"

"So-So what I don't matter!" Riley yells the whole place going silent. 

"You...matter to me" Maya mumbles softly. Riley looks at her "you'll always matter to me" she adds leaning forward kissing her. Riley leaned into it needing something right now to fix her heart that she thought was fine but apparently wasn't. Tonight just tore it apart again. 

"Guys it's...two minutes" Farkle let out as the two pulled away. 

"I did more then b-break there arm" Maya says softly leaning her head against Riley's. "My...parents paid off-off assault charges and...then I ended up here"

"It's still going." Farkle let out his voice starting to shake. This was it. This was the end of one of them or all of them this was-

"I-I lied" Maya pulled away from Riley, a bewildered look on her face as she looked at her girlfriend who had the most guilty expression. 

"What?" Maya asks confused because how could Riley lie. She said she loved Isadora, that wasn't a lie. 

"I...looked at you...f-files" Riley let out softly and then there was a ding. The timer on the tv stopped and went back up to 40 minutes frozen there. "I-I didnt think they would count it"

"Are you...telling me we could have died...because you didn't want to tell your girlfriend you were a snoop! Riley what the fuck!" Zay yelled "one of us could have died and it would have bee-"

"Hey! Don't fucking say it would be her fault!" Maya defended standing up "it would be whoever s-sick fuck out us here! Not hers" she let out jabbing him in the chest with her finger. 

"Riley why didn't you just say that first?" Farkle asks, confused. The girl folded in on herself bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them holding them. 

"I-I didnt want her to be mad" She whispered staring off. "I didn't...t-think they'd hurt us because...how-how could someone be this cruel? I just...don't get it" she let out. 

"Riley there's bad people in the world" Farkle said softly to her. He sat down next to her gently grabbing her arm. "Not everyone's good"

"Why? W-Why can't they be? It would b-be so much better" she whimpered pushing her face into her knees as her body started to shake. Maya sat down next to her wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist softly kissing her head. 

"I don't know honey but...we'll get out. W-we'll all work together" Maya let out looking up locking eyes with Lucas. He nodded a little only enough for her to notice. 

"They'll realize we're missing...I-I saw my brother before we left so..." Farkle trailed off squeezing her arm. 

"Hopefully he'll notice...I'm pretty sure he was going out to party" Isadora let out defeated. 

"Wait...you have a brother?" Zay asks confused "why have we never seen him?" 

"He's older. He finished high school before we got in" Farkle shrugged. 

"We were supposed to meet my sister Sabrina so-so she'll notice" Maya mumbled softly.

"Hey my brother's girlfriend's name is Sabrina...or Sarah now I'm not sure...did he date a sarah? It might actually be a sarah" Farkle let out confused. The boy was looking at the ceiling trying to think. Maya couldnt help but wonder how someone so "smart" was so incredibly dumb. 

Riley lifted her head up to look at Maya. She gently brought her hand up to Maya's face softly caressing it with her thumb "Are y-you mad?"

"No...of course not. I-I don't care if you looked through my files and In all honesty it makes me feel better it was you and not you know...your dad" Riley laughs softly though her tears nodding her head. 

"Ya...he'd have your head" Maya snorted nodding along leaning forward to kiss her. 

"He'd hang it above the fireplace" 

"What are we going to do now?" Lucas asks. No one knew. They were all stuck in this place and they still had no idea what to do or how they could get out. 

"Just...stick it out the best we can till someone finds us. Someone has to find us right?" Farkle asks looking at everyone. "My family will look for me...we-we just have to make it through this" He added after a while thinking of all the money his family had.How long could they stick it out for though. How long would it take before these games, these tests whatever they were got worse. 

This one already left everyone a mess and some bleeding. What's worse? What could be planned to tear them apart. They wanted them to kill each other. That feeling sunk deep into all of them as they all sat there. It made the room have a thick cold feeling in it. If they played this all right they could survive. But if they did it all wrong...they would die. 

The tv dinged and they all looked up at it. Confetti shooting on the screen before another message appeared. "Congratulations you've completed your first test" Farkle read out 

"As a gift for completing it here is a hint" Zay read off the screen. 

"we have brown/blonde hair" Isadora completes the message. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas let out staring at the screen. 

"Well I think it means they have brown and blonde hair" Maya let out smirking at Lucas. 

"There's two two of them so one has blonde hair the other has brown" Farkle let out and everyone nodded. "Riley when uh...you were...tackled did you see there hair?" Farkle asks gently. 

"No" She let out softly leaning into Maya with a sigh. All she wanted was Maya right now. Maya rubbed her back gently trying to calm her nerves pulling the brunette closer into her. The blonde kissed her forehead softly, mumbling an I love you that made Riley's heart swell. 

"Who connects us that has brown hair?" Lucas asks aloud. The group sits in a silence as they think. They would have had to know them at least before freshman year. Maybe someone in middle school...unless they probably knew them at all different times. If the case was they knew each other at different times it could be anyone. One small interaction that exploded. 

"Charlie Gardner?" Isadora asks out loud.

"Billy?" Lucas let out remembering they were in the same class as him.

"That one Sarah girl in the back of the class who was weird?" Farkle let out.

"I literally have no clue who any of these people are" Maya let out confused looking between all the people in the group.

"Mr.Jackson he hated Rileys purple cats" Isadora let out, smiling a little at the memory. She used to love that class with Riley before...well you know.

"Oh my god I hate him" Maya groaned he was such a jerk. Maya just thinks its because she's a better artist than him and she'll go to college and become a famous artist and he's just stuck as an art teacher.

"Ok but why would our high school art teacher kidnap us and put us against each other?" Zay let out he had a period with him and he did agree the guy was a dixk but theres no way he would kidnap them.

"Teachers get paid shit, if they went to kidnapping to get a ransom I wouldn't be surprised" Lucas mumbled under his breath. "Maybe Riley's dad went insane," Lucas laughed out. Maya glared at him

"Why the fuck would you even say that" She let out "hes the nicest person on this earth right after Riley. He's not even a highschool teacher he teaches middle school"

"Even more reasons" Maya almost jumped up and punched him right there. How dare he disrespect Riley's dad like that. Lucas didnt even know what he was talking about.

"Guys stop! Maya sit down, he's just doing it to make you angry on purpose" Zay pulled back on Lucas arm as he spoke, keeping his best friend in place.

"Back of the class Brenda" Farkle suggested and everyone shivered except for May who was just confused.

"Darby and Yogi" 

"Is that the couple that just makes out in the hole?" Maya asks confused (still) her eyes flickering to everyone but no one was really paying attention to her. She rolled her eyes looking at Riley who was leaning against her. Her girlfriend had a far off look on her face like something had just clicked inside of her head.

"Oh my god" Riley let out looking up at everyone. "I-I think I know who it is" 

time 3:30 am


	5. three to almost

The tv dinged again stopping Riley from saying who she thought it was. They all waited as the screen loaded for a message to appear. "Lucas, Zay and Farkle why didn't you tell your secrets?" Lucas started

"You won't be able to hide them for long," Zay let out. He looked at Lucas nervously then glanced at Farkle who was already looking at him. Farkle looked at Isadora who was just wondering what secret her boyfriend could be keeping. 

"The next game will start in 10 minutes...your secrets will come out one way or another" Farkle finished. He gulped looking down at his lap. He knew what he did was wrong but...he didn't regret it. Maybe part of him did because he knows it would hurt people but he just couldn't help himself. Maybe he was a hypocrite because of that but whatever "Riley?" Farkle let out trying to bring the attention back on the girl snuggled into Maya. 

"Middle school we all h-had one common enemy" Riley whispered remembering the brunette girl. The one that bullied her into crying herself to sleep at night and making her wish she wasn't born. Lucas made that worse...they all did but Maya fixed it Maya helped her the best she could. 

"We haven't seen her since seventh grade" Isadora let out knowing exactly who Riley was talking about. There's no way she could forget that girl "why would she do something like this?" 

"Because she's a bitch" Zay let out shrugging which he wasn't wrong so the group couldn't say anything to it. 

"Who are you talking about?" Maya asks not being there when the group knew whoever this was. She looked down at Riley who was playing with Maya's fingers probably trying not to think too hard. 

"Missy Bradford." Is all Riley let out her movements freezing as if memories were playing in her head. The girl was a bitch. It wasn't all her fault though she made Riley feel terrible but Riley didnt blame the girl for everything she did. "I-I've talked about her" She mumbled holding onto Maya's hand. "Not...the worst b-bully I've had but the first"

"She was jealous, all of Lucas's attention was on Riley" Isadora let out looking at the girl. Missy would do anything she could trying to get his attention. It was like she was trying to get this fantasy to play out with him but he was too focused on Riley "Riley didn't want it...Missy wanted his attention but couldn't get it. She didn't understand why Lucas wanted Riley instead of her"

"Why would anyone want him. Full offense" Maya let out running her fingers through Riley's hair. Lucas glared at her but kept his mouth shut thank god. If he says one word, Mayas pretty sure she would punch him as hard as she could.

"Ok but what gives her the reason? Just liking Lucas can't be it..." Isadora trailed off and she was right. Why would someone do this just for a boy she couldn't get to like her back. It's not like they did anything mean to her. The group had there own drama to worry about; they would never hurt the girl purposely to do anything...but yet then there was Lucas who was oddly quiet.

"Luke..." Zay let out looking at his best friend. The others looked at them confused as Zay and Lucas shared there own conversation with there eyes. Zay wouldn't dare say anything Lucas thought. There was no way with what Lucas had on him, Zay would open his mouth. And I mean they were best friends? And its not like they really hurt her.. 

"But...come on dude" Lucas let out and Zay just shook his head. Lucas' eyes hardened, daring Zay to open his mouth. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't just betray Lucas like that.

"What is it?" Riley asks them. Lucas just shakes his head no at his friend. 

"Guys...we're all here together," Farkle said. Zay couldn't betray his friend though. I mean ya ok Lucas was a bit of an asshole but Zay has been his best friend since they were little kids how could he betray them. How could he say what Lucas did? 

"It's...nothing. It's probably not her" Zay said but everyone could feel the lie. Something they should have thought about was what could happen if they lied. What the people listening would do if they heard yet another lie come out of there mouths. They should have thought about it. 

The tv dinged and they all turned a fear falling over them as they waited for the next message. "Why do you lie so much?" Farkle started to read the sentence, a chill being sent over him. 

"Lying hurts shouldn't you know that by now. You...you deserve to feel the pain of...your lies" Zay continued his voice starting to shake as his eyes went over the next part. No one said it. They all just stared at it wondering what the fuck. 

"Tell...tell your secrets or die hiding them" The silence that followed could kill (no pun intended) after Lucas's words. The words on the screen had red coming out of them as if the letters themselves were bleeding. A sick joke from whoever was making this game. Whoever was playing with them. 

"That...they can't," Zay let out, shaking his head no. "There's no way how would they? H-how could they" 

"Guys just say whatever it is. If you just say it" Farkle said but the two couldn't. Zay wouldn't betray Lucas and Lucas was to dumb to want to say it. He was too much of a coward to fess up to his mistakes. In his head he was the good guy he wasn't the Villain.

"No. We didn't do anything we-"

"Hold up what do you mean we?" Zay let out giving him a look "it was you not me. I had nothing to do with that" he said motioning in a circle in Lucas's direction. There is no way that Zay would be blamed for Lucass actions. Ya ok he's done a lot of bad things with Lucas but this one thing he had nothing to do with.

"We were like 12! Why does it matter!" Lucas yells and in an instant the lights in the room cut out. All there hearts dropped as everything went to darkness

"Guys!" Riley yelled holding on tighter to Maya. Red flashed on the tv screen a siren screeching from the tv making them all cover there ears yelling. It was so loud it felt like it was right inside there heads. So loud there ears felt like they could bleed from it.

"What the hell did you do!" Farkle yells at the boys. 

"Just say what it is!" Isadora yells back covering her ears tightly squeezing her eyes shut as the siren sound gets louder. The sound made her want to cry. It hurt so bad and the red lights started to flash on the tv at a fast pace. 

"No! We were twelve it's du-" Lucas starts again but static starts to play over the siren "fucking hell!" He screams. Riley shoves her face into Maya's chest covering her ears as tears fall down her face. Maya holds onto her the best she can still trying to cover her ears. 

"What did you do!" Maya yells at him holding a crying Riley closer to her. Isadora was in a ball at this point cringing trying to get the sound away but covering your ears did almost nothing. Farkle was next to her covering his own ears looking at his girlfriend worried. "Friar I swear to god! I-I will hit you with the bat!"

"No!" He yells and that's when the timer started on the screen. A ten second timer starting to count down the beeping of each number blurring with the siren and static. The red light started to flash at the exact time the numbers started to change. It was like they were in there own horror movie.

"He tricked her!" Zay yelled finally not being able to deal with it any longer seeing the timer "he-he lied to her! And humiliated her!" Zay yells the sound instantly stops after his words. The lights go back on and the tv screen turns back to the normal color instead of the red. Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief keyword almost.

"Zay what the hell!" Lucas yells, pushing the boy making him stumble. 

"What do you mean what the hell! They were going to kill us!" Zay defends himself. Lucas was about to get them all killed Zay couldn't take it any longer his head was still pounding.

"Kill us?! Kill us how we're all stuck in a fucking box together!" Lucas screams at him standing up. "You know what fuck you! Everyone, you want to know Zays secret!"

"Don't you ducking dare!" Zay yelled, shooting up getting into an almost fighting stance. 

"Oh what are you gonna do? Hit me" Lucas laughs shaking his head. There's no way Zay would do it Lucas thought. Lucas knew Zay was too scared to ever hit him. "you wouldn't dare hit me" he smirks at Zay. Zays fists clenched his jaw locked. With the anger boiling inside of him Zay felt like he would do more to Lucas then just hit him.

"Yes I would" he growled out through clenched teeth. It happened in a split second. If you blinked you'd miss it. Zay brought his fist back and punched Lucas right across his face. In slow motion you could probably see the small amount of blood coming from his mouth. 

"Oh fuck you!" Lucas yelled charging forward his body crashing into Zays sending them both to the ground. Riley and Maya both shoot up, backing away from the boys. Maya stood in front of her girlfriend protectively. 

"Guys stop!" Farkle yelled, stumbling up trying to pull Lucas off of Zay. Farkle wasn't strong enough though Isadora would have had a much better chance of trying to pull the football players off eachother.Lucas pushed Farkle back with one arm sending him down on his butt as he brought the other up punching a disorientated Zay. 

"You're supposed!" A punch "to be" another punch "my best friend!" Lucas cried out punching him again. Zays eyes were squeezed shut as the rest of him was almost limp on the ground taking his friends punches. 

"Lucas stop!" Farkle yelled, getting up grabbing his arm as he pulled it back to punch him again. This gave Maya enough time to run over, pulling Zays body from under Lucas. 

Zay crawled back quickly coughing into the concrete ground spitting out blood. "Get off me!" Lucas yelled elbowing Farkle in the stomach. The genius groaned, hunching over grabbing his stomach. Isadora shot up running to her boyfriend checking to see if he was alright. 

"What's wrong with you!" Zay yelled his hands shaking as he held one up to his face. His jaw felt numb and he's not really sure he can feel one side of his face. His eyes were still blurry from dizziness as he tried focusing on Lucas.

"Why would you tell them!" Lucas yelled out still angry like a dumb bull let out of his pen. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" This time it was Maya as she stood up. "Someone could have died! Fuck you could have just killed him!"

"He-" Lucas starts to argue but Maya quickly cuts him off. 

"He what?! Tell me cowboy! He told the truth and stopped what was happening! This is exactly what they want! Don't you understand that!" 

"He could have been quiet! They wouldn't have done anything! There cowards!" Lucas yells stepping closer to her. Riley watched the scene fearfully seeing Lucas get closer to Maya made Riley's heart almost stop. 

"Ya buddy call the people who kidnapped us cowards! I'm sure that'll go great!" She yells at him sarcastically. He steps closer to her and she stands her ground. He had to be at least a foot in front of her or less glaring down at the small blonde. Maya wasn't scared of him though. He thought he could intimidate her standing closer to her puffing out his chest making him look all taller and threatening but all she saw when looking at him was a pathetic asshole.

"You think you can beat me?" Maya stepped closer, a smirk coming across her face, feeling his breath. 

"No. I know I can" She let out confidently "I don't think you want to find out what happens when I'm angry" she whispered softly. Her voice had changed from what it was before. It made everyone in the room except Lucas scared. Because it was so soft and delicate like as if she was talking to a baby. Speaking so softly not to hurt it but she had something behind her voice. Something dark and terrifying hiding. "You don't want me to grab that bat" she let out leaning closer to him "and you especially don't want to see what happens once it's in my hands"

Lucas gulped faltering at her words. She was just a 5 foot girl though what could she do? But...she did apparently get expelled for something. Then had her parents pay off assault charges. Lucas stepped back after a couple seconds turning around and walking into the corner without saying another word. It wasn't because he was scared of her though definitely not he just didnt want that crazy bitch going off on him. Maya let out a sigh under her breath looking behind her to Riley. 

"I'm ok" she let out smiling softly the best she could. They looked over at Zay who was still on the floor. Farkle and Isadora sat next to him now looking over his face. His lip was busted and he'd probably have a black eye in a couple hours once his body realizes what the hell just happened. 

A ding went off and they all looked at the tv seeing that the timer had ended and it was time for the next game. "Each secret that is revealed will gain you a chance to guess what the letter is. Figure out all the letters you get a sentence you have thirty minutes" Isadora let out with a deep sigh. 

"Well...fuck" Maya let out and ya...that had to be the biggest mood of the night. 

time 3:40 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on my wattpad account but please comment! The more comments I get and the more interested people seem the faster I’ll update. I really want you guys to tell me your theories and tell me what you think so far so please do that !!!


	6. three to letters

Four "words" that were just lines right now were on the screen. One of the letters was clearly either A or I so that would have or be there go to. Farkle and Smackle nodded to each other even though they didn't say any words like they could just read each other's minds. 

"well...who's going first?" Isadora asks, turning to look at the others. Lucas was still in his corner sulking well Farkle and Isadora stood in front of the tv. Zay was sat on the ground in his spot with Riley and Maya next to him. 

"What if...we didn't?" Zay let out. 

"No" Maya instantly let out "we...don't know what'll happen" The others nodded agreeing. If they didn't do this someone could die...someone's life could be at risk and they couldn't do that. They couldn't risk anyone dying. I mean sure everyone wanted Lucas dead but they all weren't murderers. 

"I...I'm" Zay started but froze. He looked over at Lucas who was glaring at him. He would have to say it. If he didn't Lucas probably would put him or the person holding them captive. It would be better to say it himself right? "I'm...Bi" A small ding was heard after he said that

"You...o-outed me and your bi?" Riley let out. "How...could you?" How the hell could he out her well being bi? He hurt her so much and she just doesn't understand.

"I'm...im sorry. R-Riley I'm truly sorry for outing you" He let out. It was hard to hate him when his face looked like that from Lucas hitting him. But he...he hurt her he still outed her that didn't fix anything. He couldn't just say sorry and say he's bi and have it all be fixed. He still made her feel...as bad as she felt. Of course it wasn't all his fault but he chose to out her. He did that.

"letter A" Isadora let out watching the screen one A appeared in the single letter spot. "Ok...this is gonna take awhile" she sighed running her fingers through her hair. 

"Well we only have...28 minutes" Maya let our reading the timer that was still counting down on the tv. 

"This is stupid" Lucas let out gaining all the attention back to him. Maya rolled her eyes walking over and grabbing the bat pointing it at him. 

"Stay in your time out corner" she let out, making the boy huff turning back around. Maya spun the bat in her hand walking back to Riley kissing her cheek. 

"What if...we can't do it in time?" Riley asks nervously glancing at the two geniuses in the room. 

"Well it's not like we have to guess every letter. There has to be multiples of letters. Once we get the multiples we should get closer to figuring the sentence out and saying it" Farkle said looking at the screen. 

"What do you think it-it is?" Zay asks moving a little so he can see the tv better. 

"I...have no idea" Isadora let out "what do you think dearest?" She asks, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Farkle just shrugged tilting his head trying to think of what the words could be. 

"This one has an apostrophe so...there's an s" Farkle let out Isadora nodding a long. "Who's next?" Farkle asks, turning back to the group. Someone had to say something, some secret that would get them a letter. God knows what would happen if they couldn't finish it in time. 

"Um" Riley looks up at Maya who raises an eyebrow "you...weren't my first kiss" She mumbled softly another small ding is heard after she spoke. 

"What...but you...said I was? Why would you lie about that?" Maya asks, confused. Riley just sighs tugging on her arm pulling her away from the group into a corner (not by dumb dumb cowboy) 

"Because of who it was..." Riley whispered she brought her hand up to Maya's face softly letting her thumb brush over the girl's cheek. Maya looked confused for a couple seconds before it clicked a small gasp coming from her. 

"Oh" she let out looking down. "I'm...not mad" she looked back up grabbing ahold of Riley's wrist pulling her hand away from her face. "I'm just...upset. When did it happen?" 

"When you both spent the night...you had fallen asleep and I mentioned it. It was just a quick thing it didn't...mean anything" Riley hoped Maya believed her because it really was true. 14 year old Riley had never kissed anyone before so when she told the older girl the girl just did it. She didn't really think much of it; they both didn't. Riley's always been afraid to tell Maya though because of who the girl is to her. 

"It's ok I love you" Maya leaned up kissing Riley softly pulling away soft smiles on both of there faces. They looked back over to the group. A new letter was on the screen only an S but they figured that would be the letter chosen. 

The two walked back over sitting down Maya laying the bat next to her. Farkle and Isadora were whispering to themselves about something. Going over what the words could be what the sentence could be. 

_ _ _ _ _ 's a _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you really think it could be that girl?" Maya asks, gaining the two nerds attention. They shared a look with each other. Maya didnt really know what that meant. It made her feel like they could read each other's minds. I mean her and Riley could sometimes look at each other and just know things but the two nerds seemed to be on a whole other level. Almost like they saw the universe, everything that was going on.

"Maybe we haven't seen her since middle school" Farkle shrugged looking back at the tv. Missy left somewhere in the eighth grade he remembers Charlie talking about how her dad got some job in another state and they moved.

"Actually she's in my pe class" Isadora let out, making FArkles eyes widen.

"Really? You never told me this?" He let out. Isadora shrugged like it was nothing because in her defense she thought it was nothing. They hadn't seen her in years but then she just popped right back up.

"Sorry dearest she showed up in the middle of the year. She seems..nicer" Riley scoffed at that leaning into Maya. She knew people could change but she doubted that Missy Bradford really changed that much. "I think she's dating Charlie"

"Him going blonde was not a good look" Zay finally spoke thinking about the boy who was on the school's soccer team. He looked like one of those surfer dudes who'd ask you to come to there party on the beach.

"Wait" Maya let out "He has...blonde hair now?" She asks and the three nod there heads. It clicks in Isadora's mind next and she gasps.

"What is it Adora?" Farkle asks having it not yet click in his head. I mean who could blame him? He was a genius but he was under so much stress.

"There's no way it could be them. Why would they?" Isadora let out looking at Maya. Riley leaned up whispering something to Maya no one else could hear. When Riley pulled back Maya looked at her with this look. "What?"

"Nothing" Maya let out still looking at her girlfriend "she just said that Charlie had a crush on her"

"Ya but he stopped, he wasn't like ding dong over there" Isadora let out pointing to Lucas who was still in his corner watching the group. There's no way it could be them, especially Charlie. He was sweet and so nice why on earth would he ever do this. The whole situation didnt make any sense at all.

"Who else is connected to us?" Riley asks sitting up straighter "because I-I don't know and the only other person who knows us all is" Riley didnt even want to finish her sentence. She just stared at the tv her mind zooming. Maya knew what she was thinking though. She squeezed Riley with her arm that was around her girlfriend's waist. She leaned forward and kissed her tear stained cheek softly.

"Your father" Lucas let out from his corner.

"Shut up!" Isadora snapped at him which threw everyone off. "Mr.Matthews is a great person and he would never" 

"Defending her father isn't gonna get you anything" Lucas rolled his eyes. Isadora clenched her fists. Lucas was just trying to get a rise out of her. She's been watching him do it his whole time with Maya and now for some fucked up reason he's switched to her.

"Adora" Farkle said softly, taking Isadora's hand. "He's not worth it" He mumbled softly. She sighed leaning forward and kissing her boyfriend softly. She needed it right now god she needed it so much right now. When she pulled back and glanced around the room she noticed Zay was looking down with his eyes closed. She looked back at her boyfriend whose eyes were also on him. She sighed pulling away

"Someone is connected to us all. So who is it?" Zay speaks up. The group falls silent trying to think. They had no information to go off of. How could they figure out who it was when all they knew was there hair color. "Riley they spoke to you, what did they sound like?'

"It didnt sound familiar...I-I wasn't thinking" She let out snuggling closer into Maya. "I think...it was raspy?" She let out confused, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"How do you not know? Do you want to get out of here or not?" Lucas scoffed annoyed.

"Can you shut the fuck up!" Maya yells he was about to say something again but she gave him such a look that his mouth instantly shut. "Its ok honey we understand" Maya says softly kissing Riley a few times on the head. They were under so much pressure, way too much pressure everyone understood that.

"We should really tell another secret" Farkle let out looking at the tv seeing the countdown getting a little worried. He didnt want what happened only a few moments ago to happen again. His head was still pounding and he's sure everyone else was too.

"I...broke into someone's house" Lucas let out from the corner. A ding was heard and Maya rolled her eyes figuring he'd do something fucked up like that. 

"Who's house?" She asks, looking at him, her hand around the bat. He looked at the tv then back at her just shaking his head no. He didn't want to lie. He couldn't lie but he also didnt want to tell Maya whose house it was. He knew the girl would attack him; she was insane. No one understood him; he just wished they could see why he did everything he did. He was the good guy, why couldn't they see that?

"E" Isadora let out and more letters appeared on the screen. "That has to be there!" She let out pointing to the first word

_ _e_ _ e's a _ _ _ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Who's house?" Maya asks again, standing up slowly using the bat for support. "You wouldn't...break into her house?" Maya let out tilting her head to the side stepping closer to the boy. "You can't lie"

"Maya this isn't a good idea" She heard Riley say behind her but this was about protecting Riley. Maya needed to know what Lucas was fully capable of and if Lucas had ever broken into Riley's house well...bat to the face for him it is. 

"Say it" Maya let out, stepping closer to him, her grip tightening. "Say it friar" 

"Maya..." Zay let out she glanced at him. He just shook his head no at her which fueled something inside of her. Because if they didn't want to say it it was bad. If they didn't want to say it she had an idea of what it could be. 

"Say it and then I'll back down" She let out waving the bat at him. 

"Maya please don't" Farkle stepped in front of her and the bat "we...we work together remember" he said softly grabbing the tip of the bat holding it. 

"You think you can change my mind?" She laughs, shaking her head pulling the bat out of his hands. He was dumb thinking he could stop her. They all were dumb thinking they could stop her. Lucas was hiding something she knew and she wanted him to say it "I don't like you. The only person in this room I like is her" She points the bat behind her to Riley "all of you hurt her"

"Ok a-and we're sorry" Farkle let out it was a lie but the blonde didnt need to know that. Farkle still felt like everything that happened between him and Riley was completely justified. "we...work with us, come on. After this you can hit us with a bat"

"What! Don't tell her that!" Lucas shouts his eyes flickering to Farkle glaring at him. 

"Oh ya ok yell at the boy who's helping you" Farkle grumbles, he couldn't believe he was even trying to help Lucas but he knew it would only make everything worse if he didnt help him "you know what ya go for it" he let out walking out of the blondes path. Lucas thought he could deal with her fine then Farkle would let it happen. Maya smirks looking at Lucas 

"W-Wait peaches" Riley finally let out, grabbing ahold of Maya's arm. "Just...not now ok. Please?" Riley whispered. Maya would never go against Riley. Even if she was pissed and she wanted an answer she could wiat. She could wait just a bit longer...

She looked at the tv seeing how much time they had left. It wasn't much but she knows it would do. She hoped it would do. She turned and walked to the couch sitting down. Riley follows her sitting down next to her grabbing Maya's hand. 

"I'm sorry" Riley whispered kissing Maya's cheek leaning into her. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Maya whispered back looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled bringing her hand brushing some of Riley's hair behind her ear. "I promise...everything will turn out how it's supposed to and he'll get what's coming to him" 

"I cheated in my psych class" Isadora let out a ding being heard. 

"You cheated?!" Farkle let out like it was the worst thing in the entire world. Isadora just rolled her eyes tilting her head at the screen. 

"sometimes I need help...and you don't cover your work very well. I had been so busy helping the kid my parents were fostering I didnt have time" She let out. Farkle couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought smackle would cheat in her life. But here she was admitting to cheating on a test. "T" she let out another letter appearing on the screen 

t _e_ _ e's a _ _ _ e _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You should have still had time to study! Come on Adora '' Isadora just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend; it really wasn't her fault. She was stuck helping a 13 year old with homework most nights which she was ok with. They needed help so of course she was going to help.

"What was I supposed to do! Leave a 13 year old kid to fail! I felt bad Riley knows how it is her parents fostered kids" 

"They were older than me," Riley mumbled softly.

"This is going to take forever!" Lucas finally let out kicking one of the backpacks on the floor. "We've already lost ten minutes and we've barely done anything!" All everyone was doing was talking about unimportant stuff.

"we're trying our best. it's not like this can go any faster" Farkle let out annoyed. I mean god they had to tell a secret then say a letter! That took time! Its not like everyone would just willingly say things and no one would get mad or upset "why don't you tell another secret maybe one that won't make ms.murder over there want to kill you"

"Hey!" Maya let out from the couch pointing the bag at them "it's mrs.muder I'm married to Riley!" 

"Sorry my apologies" Farkle rolled his eyes looking back at the cowboy who was glaring down at the backpack. Farkle wondered what someone like him would be thinking in this situation. Farkle wondered how someone like him was like him. Sure Farkles done wrong but Lucas was on a whole different level. He had his reasons for what he did but his reasons just suited himself...everything did. 

"I'm not a virgin" Zay let out shrugging but the tv didn't ding. 

"That's not a secret dumbass" Lucas let out. He looked over at Zay and he almost felt bad for what he did. Almost. Zay was his best friend and he betrayed him. In what way did Zay think that would go well. 

"Why don't you tell us yours" Maya was looking directly at it. She knew it was bad to start it up again but...she couldn't help herself. 

"Maya not this again" Farkle groaned sitting on the ground next to Zay. If they were going to fight he didn't want to be anywhere near it. He grabbed Isadora's hand pulling her down next to him. 

"It was some random house" they looked at the tv as it made a ding five minutes taken away. 

"Random huh" Maya let out standing up "that" she starts pointing the bat at the tv "says otherwise" Lucas stood his ground as the short girl looked up at him. "Who's house"

He stayed silent staring above her head so he wouldn't have to look at her. Maya chuckled under her breath looking down at the bat in her hand. He deserved it. He's always been a dick to Riley so what was there saying he didn't. Lucas did everything for himself. 

"Someone from the football team?" She questions he doesn't move. "Missy Bradford?" He stays still "Charlie Gardener?" She leans on the bat in front of her with both her hands tilting her head up to look into his green eyes. "The nerds over there" nothing "someone from a party" still nothing. 

She knew what name she would say next. She glanced behind her at Riley who was still on the couch. She was holding her knees to her chest watching. Maya waited to see if she would shake her head no. Do anything to try and stop Maya from whatever was about to happen but she didn't. 

"Riley Matthews"

"This is stupid! Can we just get back to this stupid shit!" Maya's jaw clenched. He reacted. If it wasn't her he wouldn't have reacted but no he reacted that was definitely a reaction. 

"Maya don't..." she heard behind her she wasn't sure who it was she knew it wasn't Riley though. 

"You...broke into her house" Maya seethes her hands tightening on the bat. "Say it" she let out the Texan stayed still. She slammed the bat on the ground, everyone in the room jumping at the noise "Say it!" She screamed 

"Y-yes! Ok I did!" Ding. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled, swinging the bat to hit his leg. Lucas groaned jumping backwards holding onto his leg. 

"S-Stop please I-I was twelve!" He yelled, falling back against the wall as Maya got closer. The tv dinged making her look at it, seeing three minutes were lost. "F-fuck 14! I was 14 ok! I-I didn't know any better!"

"Breaking into someone's house! Breaking into the girls house you were obsessed with! You didn't think for one fucking second that's wrong!" She brought the bat up again at the cowering teenage boy. So much for captain of the football team. 

"I-I didn't do anything!" He yelled "I only did I-it once!" The tv made a sound and they all looked over seeing another five minutes being taken away from the timer. 

"Lucas stop lying! We-we don't have the position to lose time right now!" Zay yells from the floor. Lucas's eyes flicker to him then back at Maya. The girl was still holding the bat in the air ready to swing if he did anything. He hated it but Zay was right. He couldn't lie anymore he needed to be honest.

"I-I did it a couple times till I-I got caught" he let out "I'm not s-sure by who I just r-remember them walking into her room and I ran out"

"How many times?" Maya asked. Lucas gulped leaning to look behind Riley on the couch. She was scared of him. He's seen her look scared before but this time it was like something washed over her. 

He stalked her. That was clear in Riley's mind right now. Every time she's heard a noise in her room at night she's rethinking it. Her mind is going a million miles per hour and she can't handle it. She can't handle any of it and she feels like she's going to lose it again. But she can't. She's already cried and they weren't in the place to cry. But confirmation that he basically stalked her made her feel disgusting and terrified. 

That this boy who she told no just couldn't accept that as an answer. So with his obsession he broke into her house not once but multiple times. 

"M-maybe ten I-I don't know just please...don't" Maya's nose flared as she breathed. Her grip tightening on the bat but she stepped back. She stepped back taking a deep breath swinging the bat down to lean against it on the ground. 

"You're crazy" she let out looking at the cowering boy. One who if this didn't happen would have tried to punch her already in a heartbeat. He thought he was all tough and mighty but yet here he was. "Did you do this?" She asks, tilting her head. 

"W-what no! We tried to save you!" He yells defending himself. 

"Did you? Because you're this big strong football player who tackles people all the time right? But somehow...w-were here. And I saw how big they were. You could have easily taken him down" Lucas gulped his eyes flickering away from hers. She shook her head bringing her hand up to her face wiping away tears. "I-I don't trust you and I never fucking will. If we get out of here and it's-its not you, you bet your ass Riley's mom is gonna put you in jail"

Maya turned walking back to Riley. She tried not to show it but her hands were shaking. She sat down next to Riley not even looking at her. Her eyes were zoned out and she just couldn't believe it. She felt Riley's arm slip through hers pulling her closer. 

"Peaches" Riley whispered. Maya looked over her heartbreaking seeing the tears in her girlfriend's beautiful eyes. Riley could say the same seeing that Maya has silent tears falling down her face. 

"O" Isadora let out watching as the letters appeared on the screen. 

t _e_ _ e's a _ o_ e _ _ _ _ _ o_

"Guys" Isadora let out her voice shaking. "I-I think I know what it says" Farkle turned to look at the screen and it clicked in his head. He instantly stood backing away from everyone in the room but Isadora. 

"No you have to be kidding me" He let out his heart starting to pound against his chest. 

time 4:00 am


	7. four to mole

Farkle and Isadora looked at everyone suspiciously. Zay was still sitting on the floor, Lucas was in his corner and Riley and Maya were on the couch. Everyone else was confused not getting what it was. 

"The...the s-sentence is there's a mole with you" Isadora let out. They all held there's breaths as it was silent and for a split second they all thought it was wrong. The one time Isadora Smackle and Farkle Minkus would be wrong. But instead it dinged and all the blank spaces filled the full sentence showing on the screen. It flashed with confetti popping out of the corners. 

"Which one of you-you!" Farkle yelled, putting his arm around Isadora and pushing the smaller girl behind him. 

"W-Why are you looking at us! We were taken f-first!" Riley shouts scooting back into Maya more. All eyes then set on the other two people in the room. Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. 

"Don't l-look at me!" Zay let out, putting his hands up in defense. They tried saving Riley and Maya how could it be them! That didnt even make sense and the fact the finger was being pointed at him was stupid!

"It's not me! J-Just because I'm a jerk doesn't mean I'd kidnap people!" Lucas defended. Everyone kinda looked at each other because...well it was Lucas. He was a jerk. He stalked Riley for apparently years he was obsessed with her so at what point would he stop? At what point would the boy think is enough? Where in Lucas Friar's mind did kidnapping land? I mean if it meant he could have Riley would it be ok to him? "They were just thrown in here!" 

"Farkle wouldn't do this!" Surprisingly the words didn't come from Isadora but from Zay who was now standing up. He walked over to them crossing his arms. He trusted them of course he did.

And then the standoff happened. They were all off in there groups now. Lucas alone because all he ever did was hurt people so why would anyone choose his side when it really came down with it. Zay didn't have anywhere else to go and well...Farkle makes his heart do things. Farkle and Isadora were supposedly in love. Isadora was in love with him and always would be till her last breath. Riley and Maya were forever and always. Maya was sitting up ready to defend the love of her life if she needed to. 

"We...w-we need to look at the facts" Isadora let out trying to stop her voice from shaking because someone in here was a mole. Someone in here was part of this sick plan and...it could be one of the people next to her. She flickerd her eyes going to Farkle; it couldn't be him. 

"You b-both tell us what happened" Farkle pointed to Riley and Maya. The girls looked at each other holding onto each other for life. 

"We...w-were walking to my truck," Maya mumbled, keeping her eyes on the brunette. "Right after huckleberry cowboy was an asshole...w-we had a plan to leave"

"Where?" Isadora questioned raising an eyebrow. Riley's cheeks flushed and she turned, putting her face into Maya's shoulder. The thought of what they were leaving to go do making her face hot. They probably would be in some hotel room right now. Sharing it with Mayas sister before they would split off from each other. Riley was so excited to see the place Maya picked out. They've talked about it...being under the stars. As romantic as it could get.

"Um...you know," Maya cringed, bringing her hands up, making a circle and putting one of her fingers through it trying her hardest also not to laugh at the gestures she was making right now.

"That's disgusting" Lucas let out his face scrunching up "you don't even have a dick"

"Buddy if I did I-I know for a fact it would be bigger than your carrot one also do you even fucking know what a clit is?" Maya spat rolling her eyes. Lucas scoffed about to step forward but everyone in the room flinched at the motion. They were all scared still, he took that in and stepped back. 

"Me and Lucas were walking o-out in the hallway" Zay started looking down. He couldn't say everything that they were going to do. But lying in this place had consequences, consequences that they couldn't handle. He would just have to choose his words wisely and hope it wouldn't be asked why they were going that way. "We stopped a couple feet from the back door...I-I saw someone, Riley screamed so loud. I-it was literally a bloody murder cry from the movie" 

His eyes watered thinking about the sound. Her scream sent something dreadful through him. Looking up and seeing what was happening was so terrifying. But he tried to save them. He couldn't just let that happen and do nothing. It wasn't enough though he couldn't do it and now they were all here...

"I-I tried but...I didn't notice the n-needle" He let out. Farkle grabbed Zays arm, rubbing it softly. The boy looked up at Farkle trying his best to give the boy a smile for trying to comfort him. 

"Wait...w-why were you coming to the back? That hallway just leads to the back of the building and...y-you didn't park there?" Riley let out confused. She removed her face from Maya and looked at the two boys. Zay had this guilty look on his face and it made Riley's heart sink. They were following them. "Y-you followed us?"

"We-"

"Don't lie L-Lucas it won't go well" Zay let out the other boy shut his mouth. Most of them were all thinking the same thing. Lucas never liked any of them. Lucas connected them all. I mean sure it could be anyone in this room but there it goes again...Lucas didn't like anyone in the room. Sure he liked Zay but he was beginning to get upset with his friend. 

I mean how long would Lucas truly stay friends with Zay? After knowing Zay is bi. After knowing what Zay has done. Because Lucas knew what Zay did. What Zay was doing with a certain boy. Sure maybe he didn't know all of it maybe he thought it was just looks and glances. But Riley came out and Lucas loved Riley. Lucas's whole world revolved around that girl and when she came out there was a total switch. Maybe it was just because he couldn't accept that she didn't like him back so he was mean or maybe it truly was because she was gay. 

"What about them? They were just thrown in here" Lucas let out pointing to the straight couple. "We have no idea what happened to them or-or anything really"

"He has a point," Riley wondered out loud. She looked at the two who she was best friends with for years. They dropped her like it was nothing. Hurt her just because she was different and wasn't enough. Because she made one mistake...one she tried saying sorry for.

"We told you. I-I saw the needle, went to Maya's truck and boom" Isadora let out making hand gestures. 

"Ok but why were you at the school? It was like what midnight" Lucas let out leaning against the brick wall. "You had no reason being there"

"Isadora has a teacher kink" 

"Farkle!" Isadora screamed, slapping Farkles arm. Maya stiffens a laugh covering her mouth. 

"Maya stop laughing!" Riley scolded trying to control her own giggling. Isadoras cheeks flushed bright red, in this moment she hated her boyfriend so much. 

"What! We can't lie!" Farkle let out gesturing to the tv. 

"Oh and you think the kidnapper is gonna know my kinks!" She yells back at him. 

"W-well uh I don't know" He mumbled scratching his neck looking at the room awkwardly. Isadora huffed annoyed, crossing her arms stepping away from him closer to the couch that Riley and Maya were on. She hated this all so much. 

"Wait...you...were gonna...break into the school to have...that!" Riley let out cringing "in the school! With-with the dirty desk and oh god- that's so gross please tell me you at least cleaned them" 

"Of course Riley we don't want infections" Isadora rolled her eyes "Farkle...Farkles brother had the keys from when he use to go there"

"I- oh my god your such nerds!" Lucas exclaims "you break into the school at night! To have sex! Because it turns you on!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean ok thinking about a girl bent over a desk sure hot whatever but seriously? It wasn't the school part or the desk part it was particularly the teacher part "and you role play! Who's the teacher?!"

"Well uh-" Farkles face flushed as he looked at Isadora. 

"Isadora" Maya gasps, hand to her chest "are you a top?" She lets out laughing even more seeing the faces the both of them made. 

"I am...very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today" Zay let out backing away from Farkle. 

"Guys, I think we're all forgetting someone...here is lying" Isadora let out looking at everyone. She didn't want anyone in this room to be lying. She couldn't fathom that. Everyone seemed so scared about what could happen but someone here was pretending. Someone here was lying. 

And you know...she couldn't help but think it was Lucas. It just made sense for it to be him but that didn't add up? Or maybe it did add up...Zay lost conciseness first which meant after that Lucas could have done anything. I mean they followed Riley and Maya out there to do god knows what. He was following them out there to do god knows what so maybe...this was his plan. 

The tv dinged and they all looked at it. There hands shaking and there minds raced as they waited for the words to appear. "Pick who you think it is they'll be let out." Farkle read from the screen. 

"W-what if we're wrong?" Riley asks looking at everyone. 

"Then...they'll die" Farkle let out everyone's hearts sinking. They all looked to the one corner of the room to the boy leaning against the wall. 

Lucas Friar. Captain of the football team and an asshole to them all. He was borderline sociopathic and definitely egotistical. He was obsessed with Riley Matthews so much he would break into her house. No one in the room wanted to think too long on that part and what he would do. The image of him just watching her well she slept was...disturbing. 

He seemed to be the only one fucked up enough to do this. He had the friends to get people to join. Other homophobic high school dickheads. With his personality, how he acted, how he talked, how he looked at them all he seemed like the logical answer. 

"I...it-it has to be him" Riley let out softly pointing to Lucas. She grabbed Maya's arm pulling her girlfriend more in front of her, scared what he would do at this accusation. 

"What! I was with Zay!" He yelled "how could I kidnap you!"

"Well s-someone's the mole!" Riley cried out "and-and you...are a terrible person" She let out. Lucas clenched his fists as the words left her mouth. You could see his eyes gloss over. He knew what he was but the fact she told him to his face hurt a little. 

"We...don't know what you did once Zay was out" Isadoa chimes in. "You...could have planned this"

"I didn't! Look I-I know I'm a bad guy but come on"

"A bad guy?" Maya chuckles shaking her head "your far f-fucking worse" she stood up the bat in her hand still. She pointed it to the door in the room. 

"Maya I-"

"I don't trust you. You-you hurt her. You snuck into h-her house! And did what! You're not t-trust worthy!" Maya yelled and everyone couldn't help but agree. 

"But I...Zay?" Lucas asks looking at his best friend. Zay couldn't even look at him, his face still hurt from what Lucas did, what makes him think he'd side with him? "P-Please dude" Lucas almost cried out. 

"No," Zay mumbled, shaking his head, not sparing him a second of a glance. 

If they were all wrong though he would die. But they couldn't be wrong. Lucas was a terrible person; it had to be him. All he's ever done is stuff for himself. All he's ever done is hurt people. Everyone had so many emotions running through them. Lucas had a one track mind that was him. Him getting whatever he wants and if he cant get what he wants it putting pain on that person.

"Lucas is-is the mole," Isadora let out, turning to look at the tv. It didn't say anything, it didn't make a noise. They waited there hearts pounding, holding onto the people they loved or sitting alone wondering how it came to all this. 

"Please...leave the room" Farkle read once it appeared. He looked over his shoulder to look at the boy who had his mouth agape. 

"It's not me!" He yelled "p-please guys! You have to believe me" he begged, walking closer to them. Farkle stood in front of Isadora once he stepped closer protecting her. Lucas looked down at Zay who wouldn't even turn. Lucas looked at the couch, his eyes catching Riley's. "Riley...I-I know you're nice please...don't let them do this"

"Y-you hurt me. Why would I-I ever trust you" she let out lip wobbling. "You...destroyed me" tears fell down her face as she looked at the cowboy. "I-I don't believe you" 

Lucas started to shake his head frantically grabbing at his head groaning. "It's not me" he yelled, tears welling in his eyes. "Please look at me! I'm begging you!" He yelled looking at all there terrified and exhausted faces. "Please" his voice broke again. "Zay"

"Y-you hurt us all" Zay finally spoke, turning to look at him. "How...am I supposed to believe you" Zay felt like he was being crushed. He was staring at his best friend and coming to the realization Lucas was far from the boy he knew in Texas. He was far from the good person he once was. This Lucas wasn't his friend and that absolutely crushed his heart. He lost that Lucas a long time ago and has just been grasping at anything he can to keep his friend. 

"I-I'm your best friend, come on. We-we've known each other since we were kids" Lucas was pleading so much he needed them to believe him. It wasn't him but he's messed up too much. He's messed up too much and now that was going to kill him. He was going to die. 

"No," Zay said shortly, tears falling down his cheeks. He had a cold expression on his face "that k-kid left a long time ago" he said softly. They stared at each other, green pleading eyes pouring into brown ones. But Zay wasn't going to budge or change his mind. 

"You...you really think...I'd do this?" He questions tilting his head, his voice pure of heartbreak. 

"With everything you've done...I-I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner" Lucas nodded his head glancing at the door. He took a deep breath, his hands shaking at his sides he clenched them trying to stop them. 

"Ok" he whispered "I'll...I'll fight and...I'll get us out" he mumbled, turning back to the group. "I-I'll come back I'll save us" he needed to do it to redeem himself in some way "even if-if Riley's mom gets me put in-in jail I don't care. I'm gonna save us" 

Lucas turned back to the door he unbuttoned his blazer before he pushed up his sleeves. He took a deep breath staring at the handle. This was it. He couldn't freeze this time and he wouldn't. He would tackle whoever they were and he'd bolt and get help. He'd save them all and maybe then...maybe then he could get better. 

He slowly put his hand on the handle. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds readying himself knowing once he was out there what he had to do. He would get his best friend back. He could fix everything. Right? he could, couldn't he? 

He turned it and opened the door peeking his head out into a hallway. Left was a long hallway with flickering lights that lead to a staircase. He looked right and...his heart stopped. 

They monitored for him to step out and he slowly did, shutting the door behind him not wanting the people inside to see what was about to happen or have it happen to them too. Maybe he could run? 

They stood there with a gun in there hands. They wore gloves holding it black ones just like the rest of there outfit. "You're frozen aren't you?" The figure chuckled at him stepping closer. "God you're pathetic aren't you. Oh I'm captain of the football team" they mocked laughing. 

He couldn't move again. He had no chance not with that gun pointed at him. The figure was smaller than the other one but he couldn't move. He couldn't move and he tried he really did but it was as if his whole body was paralyzed. 

"You wanted to be remembered as the hero didn't you?" They stepped closer to him, the gun still pointed at him "savior complex much. You know that's not very good but nothing about you is" 

He flinched when they brought there hand up to there face. He watched in fear as they took the mask up and his stomach dropped. 

"wha-what I don't understand?" He let out confused and so unbelievably in fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"Oh well this is a gun this is a silencer and it's pointed at your head...you should have remembered me. Bye bye now!"

BANG

The group inside the room all jumped. There eyes shoot (no pun intended) to the door. The noise rang in there ears. It wasn't that loud but at the same time the sound they all knew exactly what it was. The tv dinged and they looked over to it everyone in the rooms heart dropping. 

Lucas Friar is dead

time 4:30 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then there was five...first person killed off !!! what do you guys think???


	8. five to knives

time 5:00 am

Do you know what deafening silence is? Sitting in a room with five other people. The gun shot still ringing in your ears. No one said a word. They all sat there for so long. The sound replying over and over again in there heads. His words before he left playing in there heads. His pleads playing in there heads. That's what it was. 

It wasn't him. Zay stood up from the floor slowly. His legs shook as he stood. His eyes were glued to the floor silent tears going down his face. His best friend was dead. He reached into his pocket looking down at the knife he had in his hand. 

"Z-Zay?" Maya let out confused seeing his movements. "What...a-are you doing?" Maya asks carefully standing up. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. A small sob leaving his lips as he squeezed the handle. 

His breathing was frantic as he held the knife up to his throat. His eyes squeezed shut so tight they hurt. He bit on his lip so hard he could taste blood and the salt of his tears. 

"Zay no!" Maya screamed, jumping forward realizing what was happening. The bat in her hand bounced on the floor clicking against the ground. Her body dove into his, sending them both flying to the ground the knife falling from his hand. 

"G-get off" he cried out trying to push the blonde off him. Maya fought his arms grabbing his wrists trying to pin them to his chest. He thrashed on the ground, his head falling against the concrete. 

"Stop it! Z-Zay stop!" Maya yelled trying to gain his attention but the boy was sobbing and looking at the knife that was on the ground. Farkle shot up from the floor running for it kicking the knife away fat out of his reach. 

"Zay please calm down" Farkle pleaded, trying to help hold him down by pushing on his shoulders. How could he calm down? His best friend was dead! They just heard him get shot and it was all...it was all her fault.

"He's dead! H-He's dead and it's your fault! R-Riley fucking pushed it!" He cried out. Riley's breathing stopped as she said that. Her fault? He was gone, how could he be gone? How could he let them treat him like that? 

"Zay! Listen to me!" Maya yelled trying to get him to stop "fuckhead stop!" She screamed. Zay stopped thrashing, sobs waving over his body as he squeezed his eyes shut. Memories of when they were younger were playing through Zays head. Lucas was good once he was! He use to pull Zay around in there little red wagon. They used to laugh and play running around, they still did playing football...Lucas meant something to him, how could he?

"H-he's gone" he cried shaking his head no "m-my best friend I-is gone" 

"I know...I-I know but this is not what you should do. I know you're hurting and-and this sucks but we need to get out. He-he wouldn't want this would be?" Maya asks. Zay sniffles opening his eyes shaking his head no. "We...n-need to work together alright" 

Farkle sat back letting go of Zay's shoulders taking a deep breath. Maya still held onto Zays wrists just in case as the boy calmed down. She looked over to Riley on the couch giving her a soft smile hoping it would make the girl feel better but all she had was this dazed far off look on her face. 

"W-whos the mole?" Zay asks, his voice wavering. Zay looks up into Maya's eyes, he knew it wasn't her. He tried to save her. He looked to the boy next to him and it couldn't be Farkle. He knew Farkle he...he cared for Farkle very deeply. 

Farkle lent his hand out wiping the tears off of Zays face softly. Farkle smiled sympathetically at him. The smile sucked but it was the best Farkle could do right now. And it definitely wasn't Riley that was for sure. Like he thought before he tried saving Maya and Riley. He tilted his head to look at Isadora. The girl was smart but she had no reasoning for this. 

Then who was it? Because it wasn't anyone here. At least he thinks it wasn't. How could it be anyone in this room that doesn't-unless it was a lie. 

"It...wasn't true" he let out his eyes widening. Just the thought of that made more tears fall. They wanted them to pick someone to die. They wanted them to pick off one of there own and they found the perfect way to do it without asking blatantly. They lied to them so they would pick who was killed. There dumb mistake was believing them Zay thought.

"What?" Farkle asks confused Zay looks over connecting his eyes with Farkles. The silence went over the room once again as Zays words sunk into everyone's heads. 

"No...he...I-it can't be" Isadora let out she stood up looking at the tv with the words still there. "He-he hated all of us! H-how!" She screamed at the tv "why-why would you do this! What's the f-fucking point!" No one could stop her before the girl did it bringing her fist right into the tv. 

"Adora!" Riley screamed, the nickname she hadn't said in so long falling from her lips so easily. She jumped up and ran to the girl who was now holding her hand in pain. Riley gently took the hand in her own cradling it softly looking over the damage. Isadoras hand was bleeding but thankfully it didnt look too bad.

"R-Riley what have we done?" Isadora whispers out looking up. She felt like it was her fault. They all thought it was him but it wasn't. He was the only one crazy enough to do this and now...he's dead because of them. They killed him, they all willingly killed Lucas Friar.

"I-I don't know" Is all Riley could let out. She looked back at Isadora's hand taking a shaky deep breath. She tugged gently for Isadora to sit down. The young girl did, Riley leaned out grabbing a bandage. 

"W-why didn't I believe him?" Zay asks aloud to the silence. "Why didn't...he-he's my best friend" Maya held on tighter to Zays wrists as he started to move again. Zay didn't believe him, he should have. He was too caught up in being pushed at it being Lucas when he should have thought more. He should have thought and realized who Lucas was. Even if he was shit he should have believed him. Been on his side especially when he was pleading. The last moments his best friend had was no one believing him, was him Zay not believing him.

Riley carefully started to bandage Isadora's hand. A small amount of blood seeping through the bandage. She ripped the end off, tucking it gently the part wrapped around her hand. Riley's thumbs ran over the bandage and she looked up her eyes connecting with Isadora's brown ones. She smiled softly at the girl.

The small moment made Isadora heart stop the smallest bit. It made ISadora think about the past. That one night when it was just the two of them alone. When Riley looked into her eyes with such a look it made Isadora's breath catch in her throat. But then it was all over.

"W-what are you doing?" Isadora whispered softly, her eyes flickering to her and Riley's hands then back up to her eyes. She was confused, she didn't understand why Riley was being so nice. She could have just bandaged her hand and got up but she was sitting here still. 

Why was Riley being nice to her? She hurt Riley. She outed Riley and she yelled terrible things at her. She made Riley cry and she's the reason Farkle stopped being friends with her as well. Sure it wasn't all Isadora's fault but Riley had every reason to hate her. I mean Riley did hate her so what was she doing?

"What do you m-mean?" Riley asked confused. Isadora stared at her for a second before pulling her hand away from her holding it to her chest. 

"I-I have a boyfriend"

"What? I-I know that I have Maya" Isadora shook her head looking to the side at the other three in the room who were talking quietly to themselves. 

"Then act like it" Isadora stood up at that, walking away to one of the corners in the room. Riley sat on the floor, mouth agape. She didn't do anything? She was just...being nice and helping her. Riley gulped staring at Isadora, I guess it was a mistake thinking for a second that she could be nice to Isadora.

Riley's eyes slowly traveled to Maya. Her girlfriend was looking at her; she nodded her head to Isadora in the corner. Riley knew what she meant. She just nodded everything was fine. Everything was ok. 

Maya looked back at Zay who was still under her. The small blonde knew everything would go how it's supposed to. She loved Riley and everything would be ok she would get them out of here and it will all be over. 

"Are you good?" She questions Zay as he'd been still for a while now. Zay let out a deep breath nodding and Maya slowly let go of his wrists. He didn't move so Maya got off of him sitting next to him. 

Zay sat up on the floor taking off the blazer he had on throwing it down next to him. He felt like he was burning. Maybe from all the crying and everything just happened or maybe this was hell. Maybe he died sometime ago and he was brought to hell for everything he's done. He unbuttoned the bottom of his sleeves so it would allow him to push them up. 

Maya looked similar with her sleeves pushed up from when she had thrown her blazer off when they got here. His eyes traveled along her arms catching on a scar or two. He tilted his head at them wondering how the blonde got them. They looked deep and long like she had fallen into something with force. He knows she has a criminal record so maybe it was from one of her fights. 

He wondered for a second if it was her. If she planned all of this out but it couldn't be. He knew that was dumb they got kidnapped first. Riley screamed so loud one that couldn't be fake. 

He didn't know Isadora well but he knew Farkle. God did he know Farkle. He looked at the boy who was watching him closely, the wheels probably spinning in that nerd brain of his. Probably trying to figure out if Zay was ok. Zay wished so badly he could lean over and kiss him. He wanted that or a hug or just anything. He wanted a touch small or big. He wanted to close his eyes and feel the boy's lips against his. His breath softly against his face as they both froze looking into each other's eyes. He needed something right now he craved something to forget the deep pain he was feeling. 

Because what he was feeling was gigantic. He couldn't even wrap his head around most of tonight and in a second his friend was gone. The person he's known most of his life. And ya sure Lucas punched him and made him feel like shit but Lucas was his best friend. His only true real friend. That meant something. He knew everyone in this room hated Lucas but he also knew they all felt bad for what just happened. 

His eyes went to the tv seeing that it was broken. The screen was smashed and had that effect broken screens have when half of it goes black. There's no way if anything appears you could tell what it was. A deep feeling of fear sat inside him from that. How would there captors take this? Isadora just destroyed the only way they talked to them. 

He stood up slowly walking towards the tv. His eyes went over the broken screen the more he looked at it the more he feared for everyone's life. This wouldn't be good. They needed to get out and they needed out now. 

"R-Riley come here" he let out looking behind the tv at the hole that the wires fit through. He turned when he saw the girl next to her. "Can you try fitting your arm there again?"

Riley nodded, putting herself flat against the wall and sticking her arm behind the tv. "What are you looking for?" Farkle asks, walking towards the two. 

"A way out..." Zay mumbled, Riley groaned again, wincing the slightest when her bandage moved against the brick wall. Her fingertips brushed the edge of it, going into where the wires were. 

"I-I can almost," She groaned, stretching further her fingers curling around the brick that was in place. She tried to grasp at it. Closing her eyes trying to push herself into the small space. She froze when she felt something brush against her fingertips. The feeling stayed...something on top of her finger and she didn't move. 

"Why aren't you moving?" Zay asks "hurry up" he let out impatient but Riley couldn't move. She couldn't move because it clicked what was touching her fingers. 

"G-Guys...there's no microphone..." she trailed off. She turned her head against the wall, catching eyes with Isadora in the corner who's face had paled. 

"Riley...w-what do you mean?" Farkle asked from behind her. Riley quickly drew her hand back when it felt like nails were digging into her skin. She jumped away from the wall, falling into a body. She looked behind her frantically; it was just Maya. Maya's arms had wrapped around her waist holding her still. 

"t-there right there" Riley let out so softly so quietly trying to make sure the people on the other side of the wall couldn't hear. Everyone stared at the tv. That made sense; they couldn't find a microphone they had no idea how they were listening. Of course there was a room behind there I mean they figure but...they were right there. 

"W-we need to get out" Zay walked quickly to the bat Maya had dropped picking it up. He gripped it tightly walking towards the door. He had to get them out. He couldn't take this anymore he already lost his best friend. He wasn't letting any of these stupid nerds die.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that!" Maya whispered yelled. Zay just shrugged holding the bat up, swinging it slowly trying to figure out how he would have to do it to hit the door handle. He'd have to hit it at the right angle to make sure he broke it. Hopefully once he did he'd be able to get the door open "Zay!" Maya yelled and grabbed the bat. "What do you expect to do once out there?"

"Run like hell" He let out, shrugging her off. He took a deep breath readying himself. He was trying to ignore the girl next to him Maya was just being annoying. 

"That's a terrible plan!" Maya let out, putting her hand over the door handle. She froze. 

"It's the only plan we-"

"Wait," Maya's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at her hand on the handle. She felt something. She felt it go down. Maybe she was crazy and losing it but she slowly pressed down on the handle. 

It went down. The door wasn't locked. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Zay then everyone else in the room. They all were looking at her with the same expression. Freedom was sparkling in all there eyes. She pressed down all the way and slowly opened the door. Zay stood right next to her as she peaked out looking down a hallway seeing stairs at the end then turning to see a dead end. They could do it. 

"Holy shit" Zay let out looking above her head down the hallway. They could get out. If they ran for it fast enough they could make it out of here. They could live. 

"Guys...I-I think we need to run. Like now" Riley let out they all looked at her seeing she had put her ear as close to the tv and the hole as she could. "T-there talking there gonna come" Riley looked petrified as she looked at her girlfriend. A look that told everyone whatever she just heard had to have been the worst thing. 

"Fuck it. Dr.Farklestein grab the bags" Maya grabbed the bat from Zays hand. They couldn't stay here any longer that was for sure and they had a clear shot (no pun intended) to the staircase. The boy scoffed about to fight on Maya taking the bat but the glare Maya sent him made him change his mind immediately. 

Maya slowly stepped into the hallway. Her toes curled against the floor; it wasn't concrete out here. It was a dark wood flooring that felt cold underneath her. The walls were the same brick as inside the room though. The hallway had this eerie feeling about it but everything happening did. 

Zay stepped out next to her gripping a knife in his hand. The same one just minutes before he tried holding to his own throat. He had a backpack on and looked ready to fight. Maya was sure he was ready to fight. She knew he would put up a big one. 

Riley stepped out next, instantly grabbing Mayas other hand squeezing it. The blonde leaned forward kissing her girlfriend's cheek softly. The way everything was going was insane. 

Farkle and Isadora stepped out of the room with there backpacks. Maya gave them a small nod before she started to lead the group down the hallway. They needed to be quick but also quiet so they couldn't be heard. The people already knew they were leaving but they still had to be careful. 

She froze once they got closer to the stairs there was another hallway coming from the left that definitely had to lead to the room behind what they were kept in. The hallway looked about the same. It had a dead end but there was a door by it. She squeezed Riley's hand before she let it go. She stepped forward glancing down the hallway more. 

"Go up hurry" She whispered Riley looked uncertain at her but followed orders running up the staircase the rest of them followed. 

Once to the top they were met with a wooden door. It looked so much like a regular door a little old but one that would be in a normal house. A house you wouldn't keep six teenagers captive in. Zays heart thumped against his chest as he went for the handle. He held his breath fearing this door would be locked. If it was they were screwed. This would be the end for all of them. 

The door opened and he pushed it, a screeching sound against the floor came as it opened. The sound made everyone wince grabbing there ears. 

"Stop!" Farkle yelled, grabbing Zay's hand he looked at him as if he was insane. "What if they hear you?!" He was so afraid they would get caught and another one of them would die. He didnt want to hear or see someone else die tonight.

"Farkle...they already know we're out," Zay said softly. Farkle just shook his head. He felt like they had to be quiet. They couldn't die. He didn't want to die. He had so many things he wanted to do. Wanted to see. 

The light flickered above them. They all looked down the staircase. Something was wrong. Maya wasn't back yet. They all felt an off feeling inside of them as they stood there. Like something really terrible was about to happen. Like something really terrible was going to happen tonight. 

"Guys...do you hear that?" Riley asks, her voice shaking. They all stood silent trying to listen. Something faint they could hear but couldn't make out. The entire group's heart dropped when it became clear they heard the small sound of gunshots and a voice. "Run!" It almost sounded like. 

"Go...go go!" Farkle shouted Zay fumbled with the handle before he pushed it open. They walked into a house that looked old and broken down. One that was left alone for a long time. The room they came into had wallpaper peeling from the walls. The lights were flickering above them giving the room a creepy horror glow to it. 

"Run!" Maya's voice was heard from inside still. She sounded scared. Her voice seemed so loud it bounced off the staircase walls into the room they were in. 

"We-we have to go back!" Riley cried out trying to run down the staircase to her girlfriend. She needed to see Maya. She needed Maya to be ok. Isadora couldn't let the girl go down here. Maya decided her own fate by staying down there. Isadora knew that if Maya even made it out by a small chance she wouldn't be able to live if Riley died. Or even if Riley got hurt the smallest bit more than she already was. Isadora grabbed Riley's hand pulling the trembling girl away. 

"No! Run! Everyone run!" Isadora shouted and they ran. They ran through the house trying to find an exit. Riley kept looking behind her hoping to see her girlfriend. She was at the back of the group Isadora's hand still tight holding her own. 

They ran through a hallway. Passing by a broken bookshelf with books on it with cobwebs that looked like they had been sitting there for years. Broken picture frames lined the walls as they continued to sprint. One of the picture frames caught Zays eye and he glanced at it quickly as they passed. The glass was cracked, you couldn't see there faces. Two girls stood in front of what looked like their parents. A man in a suit who looked like the definition of a rich man and a lady next to him. Her hand was on one of her daughters shoulders well the father's hand was on the other daughters shoulder. Zay didn't think of it for long not needing to focus on the picture frame of the fucked up rich family. 

They found a door after what felt like so long but so quick at the same time. They came into a room that resembled a kitchen. The only way you could tell was by the few counters that were left that weren't smashed or fallen in. There were cabinets hanging by nothing on the walls. Zay didn't even stop running as his side body slammed into the door, the door broke open and slammed into the side of the house. He had tunnel vision. It was like he couldn't see anything around him. He was just focused on one thing and that was getting out. 

They ran out onto grass Rileys toes curled against it cringing at the feeling of wet dirt between her toes. They all looked up at what was in front of them taking a moment to take it all in and breath. Trees. Everything was trees. The sun wasn't even up yet over all the trees. A fog settled over the woods making it almost impossible to see into the forest. 

The group was scared to death. All of them were shaking holding onto one another for support. There eyes flickered everywhere trying to look for somewhere to run. 

"T-there right behind me!" In a second Mayas was with them pushing the group forward. They all started off in a frantic sprint into the woods having no idea where they were going. They jumped over fallen branches. Riley wincing as she stepped on twigs and leaves. 

"A-are you ok are you alright?" Riley frantically asks looking over her girlfriend who still had the bat in her hand. Riley's eyes traveled all over Maya from her feet to her head checking any injury she could see. 

"Im-I'm gonna split off-"

"What Maya!" Riley yelled grasping onto her arm tightly. Maya couldn't leave. What was she thinking doing that? What kind of plan did she have? 

"Riley-Riley listen to me. I love you. Do you hear me I-I fucking love you" At this point the group had stopped and Mayas hands were cupping Riley's cheeks. Tears were falling down Riley's face as she stared into ocean blue eyes sinking into them. The blonde leaned up on her tippy toes capturing Riley's lips into a much needed kiss. They kissed like it would be there last. Savoring every moment, every touch the feeling of it all. There hands grasped at each other tightly so tight nails dig into each other a little. 

Maya pulled away her breathing hard. She looked up, her eyes darkened now as she looked up. "Run" was the last thing she let out before she sprinted to the house. Riley's hands held on to her for as long as she could as Maya ran. 

"I see someone!" A voice shouted. Riley stood frozen as she saw two blurry figures chase her girlfriend. Watching as they disappeared into the fog and the night mixing through the trees. 

"Riley. Riley, come on we need to go!" Isadora grabbed her wrist again pulling her away. Riley stumbled as she tried to start running again looking forward. The rest of the group had already started running deeper into the woods so they were a little behind. 

She couldn't help but look back to where they just were. Her eyes trying to pick out figures in the fog. She captured one someone standing there watching them run away. Something in her told her it was Maya making her smile softly. Everything would go how it's supposed to and Maya would find her way back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five more chapters left 😶👀🔪


	9. five to forest

time 5:20 am 

They were running through the woods trying not to fall over the fallen branches and leaves. Isadora held Riley's wrist tightly as they tried to catch up to the boys in front of them. "W-where are we going!" Isadora shouts to them. 

They didn't know. They didn't have a plan. How could they have a plan? All they had was to run, so that's what they were doing running as fast as they could through the forest. The only thought they had was getting to safety. Riley's thoughts were stuck on Maya. 

"Over here!" Farkle takes a sharp turn and the group follows. There was a small clearing not big only a couple feet wide, an old tree stump sat in the middle. They all stopped there catching there breath. Farkle leaned down on his knees taking deep breaths. 

"W-where's maya?" Zay asks looking around. He hadn't noticed the girl was gone too caught up in escaping to look around him. Tears welled in Riley's eyes at the question. Isadora quickly wrapped her arms around the girl letting Riley cry into her shoulder. She left. Maya ran off and left them. Isadora felt her heart break holding her childhood best friend in her arms as she cried. She knows why Maya did it but didnt Maya know the effect it would have on Riley? 

"She split off" 

"Is she insane!" Zay whisper yelled at Isadora's response. His nostrils flared as he turned around rubbing his forehead. She could be killed! She could be dead right now and none of them would even know! What if they never saw her again? What if that was the last time they say her..."We...we need a plan. We can't lose someone else" he let out. 

The thought of Lucas made everyone fall silent. How they all so easily fell into the trap that was so clearly set. If they just believed him maybe he wouldn't be dead right now. But they couldn't believe him because he was Lucas. Zay hated himself for what he did. He knew it was partly his fault he didnt help his best friend. He didnt believe the person he's known since they were kids. Lucas pleads were playing in Zays head again. Echoing in his head the bang and he could just imagine the look on his best friends face. 

"Well...w-who hates Lucas?" Isadora asks "if...we know who does maybe it'll help"

"Everyone" Farkle responded without even thinking. I mean it was true most people didnt like the captain of the football team. The only people he was liked by was the few girls who probably just wanted to have sex with him and then the football players (who I mean could have wanted to have sex with him we don't know we don't judge) 

"Can y-you like not?" Zay let out glaring at the boy. Zay knew Lucas was bad but Farkle didnt have to be like that. Farkle looked down ashamed, maybe a little guilty. He didnt want to make Zay feel worse, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He glanced up stepping forward towards Zay taking the boy's hand gently. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Isadora looked at the two shaking her head. A deep feeling filling her chest. She couldn't look at that. Farkle loved her. She knew Farkle did. She looked down at Riley who was still in her arms. She couldn't imagine what Riley was feeling. 

If her love had done that she would be a mixture of pissed and devastated because there was such a high chance of never coming back. Maya was strong though she could make it back. If Farkle did that she sadly doesn't think he would have made it back. Farkle is smart, sure but he's not the strongest or fastest person. If he went out of her sight for too long she probably would burst into tears knowing it was the last time she would see him.

"Are you though?" Zay let out to Farkle. Farkle bit his lip staying silent. It was true what he said but he didnt want Zay to feel bad. He couldn't really respond because he was conflicted in his head. He was sorry just not probably the way Zay wanted him to be. Zay ripped his hand away from Farkles shaking his head. 

"Y-you never liked him...I-I get why but you don't have a right right now." Zay looked over at Isadora who was focused on Riley before he lowered his voice back to Farkle. "You always wanted him gone..."

"Zay t-that isn't what I meant. I am sorry" Farkle tried grabbing Zay's hand but the other boy wasn't having it at all. 

"No. It doesn't matter you've w-wanted him gone so you could have me freely. Do you really think y-you'd be free? You've been leading that girl who's so deeply in love with you on for years" Farkles heart was struck at that. He loved Isadora; he wasn't leading her on, he could never. He's loved the girl since he meant her but...it's not his fault a boy also had caught his eyes. 

"She's...look at her" Farkle let out looking at Isadora. She was holding Riley so tight and for a moment Farkle wondered if her feelings were still there. Because there was a time when Riley was the problem between them. Riley was always a problem though. Isadora was beautiful though. Farkle understood being in love with her and falling for her. Once you loved Isadora it was hard to stop.

"Ok...before we make a plan and start running" Isadora lets out looking up at the boys "show of hands who has to pee" everyone raised there hands. Isadora sighed and let go of Riley. "Ok...let's take turns I guess"

~

"Riley just pee!" Isadora shouted staring at a tree with the boys next to her. Riley was behind them all being the last one who had to go to the bathroom. 

"I-I am trying!" She yelled back grimacing at how she was sitting. She was scared and now she was crouching on the ground with her pants down trying to pee. She was scared! And nervous she couldn't just pee. She was freaking out and couldn't calm down enough or feel comfortable enough to do it.

"Just breathe" Isadora let out with a soft sigh. 

"I am breathing!" Riley yelled annoyed. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She was trying to calm herself down but her heart was pounding so fast and she was just so beyond uncomfortable. She was standing in a forest with her pants off trying to pee with three people standing behind her and her girlfriend missing! 

"It's not that hard" Zay sighs annoyed. 

"Excuse me sir! You h-have a dick which I do not!" Riley yells hearing small hushed laughs behind her. She pouted moving up a little trying to see if that would help. She's sure it was easier for them. They could just pull it out and be fine but no she had a vagina and she couldn't do that.

"Just wiggle" Farkle let out seriously. 

"Dearest that kinda sounds like your asking her to master-"

"Oh my god smackle!" Farkle yells Riley jumps at how loud his voice was. God couldn't he be quieter it's almost like he didn't care how they got here. 

"What did I hear about masterbating?" Riley screams and falls forward, her body being caught by the person making them both fall down to the ground. Riley squeezed her eyes shut afraid to move. 

"Well u-uh I did not see naked you on t-top of me coming" Maya cringes at her own type of words. The people behind them start laughing even more. Her hands were on Riley's hips steadying her and she was very glad she had pants on or a certain part of the brunette's body would be touching her and she's very sure Riley wouldn't want that. Riley's hands were squeezing Maya's shoulders still afraid to move.

"Having a girl on top of you isn't new to you Hart, unless it is?" Zay questioned teasingly with a smirk

"Of course not! I'll have you know I've done more girls than your age!" Maya defends herself with an annoyed huff. How dare he try to do that. It's quite annoying. "Me and Riley just...haven't" she mumbled, making everyone go quiet. 

"Hey princess" Riley blushes at the name because Maya almost never calls her that. She really hoped Maya didn't see anything before this happened. If she did she would feel so embarrassed this is not how she wanted this to go "You do realize if I was the killer you just fell into my lap...half naked"

"Well she does like them with criminal records" Zay lets out with a low laugh. 

"Hey! Excuse you I have one so criminal record. Should I have more...definitely" She should have at least ten...possibly more who knows. There's that one but technically she didn't do that. 

"But rich mommy and daddy paid them all off" Zay scoffs "don't worry guys Maya's rich mommy and daddy will realize there precious angel is gone and save us" it didn't surprise him Maya was rich. She always had this elegant flow to her he felt like. Like as if she thought she was better than everyone else. 

"No" Maya let out flatly "they won't because there dead" Everyone's eyes widened at that and Zay started to choke on his own spit. Oh. Oh. He messed up. He wanted to apologize. He instantly wanted to turn around and say he was sorry but he didn't. 

"Don't worry my rich mommy and daddy will" Farkle let out giving Zay a pointed look and the boy cringes. Perhaps he had forgotten about the money Farkle had to his name. 

"C-can you um...close your eyes" Riley whispered softly to Maya. Maya nodded, closing her eyes. Riley waited a second before pulling away seeing Mayas eyes were closed she stood up. "T-this is...weird but...can you hold my hand when I pee? I think it'll make me feel better"

"Oh my god that's totally not sexual at all" Surprisingly Isadora let that out. She laughed to herself quietly covering her mouth. 

"She doesn't have a pee kink Isadora not like you and your dominatrix teacher kink" Maya shot back sitting up and lending her hand out. Riley grabbed it and stepped away from Maya so there hands were stretched out all the way leaving some feet between them. She felt a little better holding the girls hands

"What's a dominatrix?" Riley asks confused. Maya just sighs rubbing her forehead. There was no way she would explain that to Riley or let anyone else explain it to her.

"Riley just...pee ok" There was a silence for a couple seconds before you heard the sound of the young girl peeing. Riley let go of Maya's hand when she was done wiping with the bandages since it was the only thing they had and grabbed her pants and underwear that were set off to the side putting them back on. 

"Ok" Riley let out looking down at Maya who opened her eyes looking up. Riley looked over the girl checking for any bruises, scratches or cuts. Maya was clean, her arms, having nothing on them just like they were before, no cuts, no bruises, no scars.

Maya stood up dusting her butt off looking at the three infront of her who had just turned around. They were giving her a look and she wondered what it was for. 

"So? What happened?" Farkle let out. Maya sighed, rubbing her fingers through her tangled hair. Riley was just happy smiling at Maya watching her. Maya really just wanted to hold Riley but instead now she had to explain everything that just happened.

"I-I ran...so much" she sighed. It had taken her awhile to find the group for a moment she thought she never would but then she heard there voices. But she really wasn't expecting to walk in on...that. At the mention of running Riley looked down to Maya's feet tilting her head to the side seeing the blonde wearing boots. 

"You're wearing boots?" Riley asked with a pointed look confused. Maya looked down at her feet, she chuckled softly nodding. 

"I ran around the house back towards the front of it to that really long road. They were set up besides like...a garage I think. M-my feet are killing me I honestly think there bleeding" Everyone cringed and Riley felt that in her soul. She looked down at her own feet that were on the ground. A part of her wished she had worn different shoes to prom. Her feet stung and ached more then anything and she's honestly afraid to look at the bottom of them.

"I...I would say we can bandage them but we...kinda used it all to...pee" Isadora let out. Maya waved her off, it was fine she would survive. She didnt need it, honestly seeing Riley's feet made her think Riley needed it more.

"But...I-I think I found a way out" Maya turned around picking up the bat on the ground that had fallen when Riley fell on top of her. "Pretend that rocks the house" she mumbled making a long line off of it. "This is the road. Now it would be dumb to go on the road so" she tapped the bat off the side of the road. 

"You want to go next to it?" Zay asks and the young girl nods. 

"Look...all we have to do is follow the road. If we're on it it's to out in the open. But if we go around it on the side in the woods we should be...fine"

"But wouldn't they expect that?" Farkle asks, concerned looking up. He didnt want to get caught. They had a gun they were basically being hunted like animals right now and it was terrifying. "We should just go deeper where we are. Going back towards the house could get...we-we could die"

"Ok and? Going deeper in the woods could also kill us. We have a better chance doing this" If they went deeper they could starve to death or actually run into a wild animal. They could have a worse death than being murdered. 

"I think this is dumb" Farkle let out bluntly. Maya's idea was stupid to him. If they went deeper in the forest with what they have they could turn out fine, to him it was better than being murdered. At least they would be farther away from the killers. "We should go farther in we should get to a road eventually"

"You think this is dumb?" The blonde scoffs rolling her eyes. Riley instantly grabs the blonde's hand squeezing it. Maya knew what it meant to not get too upset about Farkle. "Just because you're so smart in school doesn't mean anything. Not here not right now"

"You know...I kinda think it does" He let out "what do you think?" He asks turning to Isadora. Isadora didn't agree with him she honestly thought he was stupid right now. Maybe he was just too scared to run back towards the house. He was right on how high of a chance there was that they...would die. 

She didn't want to die. None of them wanted to die. She especially didn't want anyone else to die. They were wrong about Lucas. She doesn't understand how it all made sense but maybe that was the problem. Maybe the problem was it just made too much sense. It was just set up so perfectly. 

Set up...so perfectly. 

"Holy shit" she let out her eyes widening looking up at the group. "T-they left the door unlocked on purpose. It wasn't a mistake" this whole time she thought it was a mistake. She thought they did it being to held up with Lucas that they just forgot to lock it again. 

But that didn't make sense. They didn't seem like the type of people to mess up. They had everything perfectly planned out and perfectly done. They wouldn't just forget to lock a stupid door. They planned and succeeded to kidnap six teenagers. 

"Did...anyone see blood on the floor?" She asks. 

"No. There's no way" Zay let out shaking his head backing away from them. "He-hes dead! Stop blaming him. He wouldn't do this!" Zay yelled tears welling in his eyes. Lucas would never do this. Lucas was insane yes but he wasn't this level. He wouldn't torture people like this. "Why-why can't you let him be! Y-you know he could be good!"

"We're sorry-" Farkle starts 

"No!" Zay yelled angrily to the boy he pointed at him, his hand shaking in the air. "You. Y-you are especially not sorry and I-I fucking know it" Zay huffed walking away into the forest. 

"What is that supposed to mean? We never talked to you?" Isadora asks, confused. Zay stood at the edge of the small clearing shaking his head a laugh leaving his mouth. He wouldn't say anything but all he could think was. Isadora wasn't dumb she wanted Zay to say something. She wanted them to admit it 

"if only you knew what me and your boyfriend did" 

"Stop being so dramatic everyone. They probably cleaned it up and forgot to lock the door. We need to get going so can we like go?" Maya let out. No one moved though and ignored the blonde making her groan. She slammed the bat on the ground "excuse me! Did I not just say something?"

"Shut up Maya" Zay let out trying to control himself. He was taking deep breaths on the side leaning against the tree trying not to fully break down even more. He needed to keep himself together. 

"Excuse me?" She questioned stepping forward to the boy but Riley pulled her back. 

"Please...don't," she pleaded. Maya sighed bringing her hand up to the brunette's face cupping it. She stared at her for a while letting her thumb caress her cheek. She would never go against Riley. Even if she felt like she really should sometimes. Staring into Rileys eyes made her heart melt away. 

"You know...it feels like it's been years," Maya mumbled. Riley smiled a little nodding slightly. 

"Ya...it has" Maya leaned forward kissing the brunette's head letting her lips linger. She just wanted to be in the moment with Riley forever. She pulled away leaning her head against Riley's taking in her scent and just everything about her. "I'm glad you ok" Riley whispers softly 

"Well you know me" Maya mumbled back with a soft chuckle "little dramatic but I end up ok" Riley snorts pulling away bringing her hand up to wipe the tears that had fallen. 

"M-more like a lot dramatic" Maya couldn't really deny that. 

"Ok" Zay turned around now composed, gaining the attention of everyone. Riley and Maya pulled away from each other to look at him. "Raise...raise your hand for going deeper in the forest" 

Farkles raised his hand and no one else did. He looked over at Isadora who just shrugged at him. She didn't think going deeper was a good idea. How could his own girlfriend go against him? Did Isadora want to get killed? How could she not see what going deeper in the forest would do.

"Who thinks going to the road" Everyone besides Farkle raised there hand. The young nerd scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets grumbling under his breath about how they were all gonna get killed. Isadora tried reaching out for his hand to comfort him in some way but he just stepped away from her. She looked at him hurt but she...she understood. 

"Back to the murder house we go then!" Maya let out, starting to tug on Riley's hand. God did so many of them want her dead by now.


	10. five to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are ready for the absolute ride the next two chapters are gonna take you on!

time 5:40 am

They came up on the edge of the forest by the house. All of them felt sick just standing next to it. Thinking about what happened in that house made them all want to vomit. All of there heads were just thinking about what just happened there. The sun had started to almost slowly come up through the trees casting shadows throughout the forest.

The house looked big now that they were looking at it. Whoever owned it before definitely had money. They were all looking around the house trying to see if they could spot anyone. Riley leaned into Maya, squeezing the girl's hand. She was nervous they all were a mix of that and fear. If they got caught it would be so bad.

"Right or left?" Zay asks looking at everyone. Maya hummed looking around, she stepped backwards looking side to side. 

"The garage was on the...left side of the house. We should go that way not by the front door" Everyone nodded at her words and they walked deeper into the forest a little. They all stayed close together looking behind each other as they walked. 

The fog wasn't as thick now so they could see a little better in the forest. If they spotted someone they would have to run like hell and hope they wouldn't get caught...or shot at. 

Riley squeezed Maya's hand tighter every time she stepped on something that hurt her feet. She felt like by this point if she looked under them she would be bleeding so much. She's stepped on so many rocks and twigs that her feet stung and ached like nothing she's ever felt before. Every step was so unbelievably painful. 

"Are you ok?" Maya whispers watching her wince again. Riley just nodded giving Maya a tight lipped smile.

"Ya it just hurts really bad" She mumbled trying to ignore it. Maya felt bad looking at her. She kinda wished she could just carry Riley to help her but she knows the girl wouldn't allow that.

"Do you want my shoes princess?" She asks softly. Riley smiled at her leaning forward, kissing Maya's cheek.

"I'm ok I promise and stop giving me that look" Riley gave Maya a pointed look. Maya sighed knowing Riley wouldn't agree there wasn't much she could do. I mean sure she was questioning throwing Riley over her shoulder and carrying her but she...she doesnt think Riley would like that very much.

"Can you two stop making out or talking about sex" Zay shoots from the front sending a glare backl to them.

"Hey!" Maya let out pointing the bat up at the boy "Just because you get none doesn't mean you can shit on us" Zay was about to fire back but Farkle quickly grabbed his wrist yanking it so he would shut up.

"We're almost there we need to be quiet" He looked at them all making them shut up. Farkle was right, they were almost there. Riley was overthinking everything the closet hey got. She started to squeeze Maya's hand harder.

"Princess?" Maya whispers softly so the rest of the group wouldn't hear them.

"Im...scared" Riley mumbled keeping her eyes on the ground. Maya sighed letting go of Riley's hand to put her arm around the young girl's waist.

"I got you I always will"

They came around the side of the house towards the front seeing the garage. The van was parked right in front of it and it was closed. It probably wouldn't even be able to open. With how old this house looked and how it looked like no one had taken care of it in years. The garage door would probably just break right apart. Maybe if someone took care of it the house would be in much better condition but it seemed to have been left alone for awhile now. Not too long but just long enough. 

"Do you think this house is theirs?" Isadora asks as they walk more in towards the forest to step away from the house and go closer to the road. 

"No it can't be. I saw a picture inside two girls" Zay shrugs. They all froze when they heard a noise Zay gripped his knife tighter and looked around. He didnt want to see any of them die and he didnt want to die. The noise sent his heart flying out of his chest. He had to keep repeating in his head everything was going to be ok to stay calm enough.

"Twins?" Isadora questioned to herself. 

"I don't know the frame was smashed" Zay shrugged, not really caring about the picture. He figured it wasn't important at all, I mean why would it be? This was probably some random house they chose that was abandoned.

Isadora thought otherwise though. In her head every detail was so important. She doesn't think the kidnappers would pick a random place. I mean they would pick somewhere they trusted right? Somewhere that was close to there hearts. She looked down at the ground for a second like she was trying to pull some deep memory out of the caves in her mind. Then something clicked. "Riley didn't your parents foster twins when you were 14?"

"Ya why?" Riley asks confused. 

"Did they...I don't know ever seem...murdery" Maya couldn't help but snort at that. The genius was really trying to connect anything she could. 

"No and they didn't stay with us for long. They were 17 so once they turned 18 they left" Riley shrugged brushing the idea off "they said there connected to all of us they aren't connected to anyone"

"Ya that's a stretch" Farkle let out "Maybe-" They all froze when they heard a crack. They were too caught up with talking and walking they forgot to look around. They all slowly let there eyes travel through the trees trying to see something. 

Maya's head froze when she caught something. The sun shining off something metal..."fuck run!" She screamed realizing what the object was. They all bolted swerving away from the road and deeper into the forest trying to get away. 

Maya had an idea. She needed to split off again. "I-I'm gonna split off again" she let out looking at Riley. 

"No! don't do that please!" Riley yelled, trying to grip Maya's hand tighter. Maya pulled her hand away looking behind her at the figure running after them through the trees. 

"I love you princess...keep running please" She let out before she turned abruptly running in the other direction. 

"Maya!" Riley screamed as the figure started to run towards her. They probably figured she'd be easy to pick off now that she was alone. Isadora quickly grabbed Riley's hand so the brunette couldn't run away. 

"Fuck! She's gonna get herself killed! I'm going after her!" Zay yelled and went off in the direction Maya and the figure went. 

"R-Riley stop pulling we need to go!" Isadora yelled tugging on her arm trying to get her to keep running forward. Riley bit her lip so hard she could taste the blood. 

She couldn't look at her. She couldn't run after her. She finally turned her head running forward. Why would she do that again? What was the point of doing that again?

Zay was running so fast. Everything around him was a blur except the figure in black in front of him. He could see Mayas blonde hair weaving through the trees. He needed to catch up to her. To save her. 

He took a turn right going that way a little before going ahead again. He needed to go around the figure without them noticing him. The figure was tall and big. They definitely weren't the girl one. 

They ran so fast Zay wondered for a second if they played sports someone who ran like that had to. They were slowly starting to catch up to Maya. Even though the girl was surprisingly an extremely fast runner she wasn't enough. She outran them before but god was this probably so tiring. 

He pushed himself to go faster. Breathing hard out of his nose. His eyes watered from needing to stop. Needing to take a break and let the air fill his lungs because god did they burn. 

He caught up to her through the trees. She was a couple trees away from him and didn't seem to really notice him. He looked at her and wondered if he tackled her how it would go. If he just tackled her and they hid. This was a bad idea

Five

Zay took a deep breath readying himself

Four

Maya finally turned her head a little looking at him confused before looking straight again. 

Three

He really hopes he doesn't accidentally crush Maya by this and break her somehow. 

Two

Riley would definitely kill him if he broke her girlfriend. 

One

In a second Zay jumped his body colliding into Mayas. He wrapped his arms around the girls waist spinning them in the air as they fell hard to the ground. His body took the impact making him groan a sharp pain going through his arm. They rolled on the ground till his back came in contact with a tree. 

"What the hell!" Maya whispered yelled, pulling away from him. She looked where they were once running. "Fuck move" she let out grabbing Zay's hand and pulling him to hide behind the tree they just fell into. 

Zay was holding his arm in pain. His eyes squeezed shut. Maya peeked behind the tree seeing the figure had stopped. They looked in her direction and she gasped quickly going back behind the tree. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps behind her. 

"What the hell are you doing?" A static voice came out from what sounded like a walkie talkie. Maya looked over at Zay nervously who seemed to be more focused on his pain. 

"Chasing two of them but that Zay guy tackled her. I think I lost them" The voice sounded familiar to Zay. He tried to match it to a face in his head but he couldn't really place it. 

"You're not following the others? Go fucking follow them! I'm busy taking care of the cowboy" Zays heart stopped. Lucas? She was busy taking care of Lucas? What did that mean? Was Lucas really dead? "He put up a fucking fight but he got what he deserved" the static voice laughed and something in Zay felt like it was so familiar. Like he had heard that laugh before but who? Who's laugh was that...

"But there somewhere- fine! I'll go find the others!" The man huffed before they heard him walk away. Maya and Zay didnt move for a couple minutes. Zay was trying to match the voice to someone in his head. They both sounded so familiar like he knew them. He was always so bad at matching voices with faces. The male figure sounded so familiar but not at the same time? It wasn't deep but it wasn't high. The voice sounded mature in a way if that made any sense. Farkles voice was still in that half high stage it wasn't fully changed yet but that guys voice was a little different then farkles. maybe he was getting it mixed up with someone else. The girl on the walkie talkie was hard to make out but that laugh. 

"I-I don't see him" Maya let out peering around the tree. She looked all over trying to see if he was hiding or not. She turned back to Zay, a worried look on her face seeing blood coming from his shirt. "Dude your bleeding" 

His shirt was slashed where the blood was coming from. They didn't have any backpacks, they didn't have anything. "Fuck don't be upset by this" she let out pulling on the part of the sleeve that was ripped making it bigger. She ripped the sleeve off ripping it in half so it was open all the way now. His arm was clear in view now. 

"I-I think there's something in-in it" Zay let out looking down at the wound. Maya cringed looking at it, seeing that there definitely was a small twig or something poking out of it. 

Maya looked down undoing her belt pulling it out of the belt loops. She folded it in half then looked up at him. Zay was giving her a confused look and ya she can imagine how weird this looks. "I know this sounds kinky but uh bite on this"

Zay would have laughed if it didn't feel like his arm was on fire. He opened his mouth letting Maya put the belt in making him bite down. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing what was coming. Maya grabbed his arm gently and looked at it. Her eyes bounced from his face to the cut. 

"This is gonna hurt" She mumbled and without giving Zay a second to think she ripped it out. 

"ARHHH" Zay screamed, his body jerking to the side. Tears welled in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. It felt like a shock wave had gone through his body. Maya acted quickly tying the ripped sleeve around his arm. 

"Ok ok your fine" Maya let out, taking the belt from his mouth and starting to put it back in her pants. What she was short and small do you know how bad it would be if she was running and her pants just fell down. 

"T-that fucking hurt. What happened to-to warnings Hart" Zay snapped opening his eyes. Maya rolled her eyes backing up away from the boy. She leaned against a tree not believing him. 

"You want to talk about warnings? You fucking tackled me!" She yelled "I was trying to save you all but there just- they went for them!"

"Oh! So you're blaming me! After saving you from potentially dying great!" He yells. Zay was done with Maya's shit. He used his good arm to help stand himself up before he started to walk away. 

"Dude where are you going" Maya got up catching up to him quickly. "Hello Zay we need to find my bat and the knife" she let out but didnt get a response once again. Zay continued walking how could she be like this? He saved her. She could have been shot. Could have been killed! And she's upset at him? For saving her life?

"You know you r-really could be the egotistical sociopath" he spat out. 

"I'm not obsessed with myself. I literally just fucking spilt off from the group to save everyone" 

"You didn't do it for the group" He stopped to look at her. A disgusted and fully annoyed look on his face. "You did it for her and only her. If your gonna do something dumb like almost getting yourself killed at least be honest about it" 

"What if I did only do it for her? What would that fucking matter" Maybe she did it just for Riley but was that such a surprise? After everything all of them did to her. Her doing something just to protect Riley had to be the least surprising thing ever. "Fine leave. Die in the fucking woods" 

Maya turned around going back to where Zay had tackled her looking for the two items. She easily spotted the bat on the ground smiling to herself picking it up. Why was he so pissed at her anyway? He should have just stayed with the group. She looked behind her seeing Zay was still standing in the same spot watching her. 

She looked away back at the ground crouching trying to see if she could find the knife. "W-what was your plan?" He asks after a while. "Run off and hope you didn't get shot? Split off from them again and hope to not die?"

"Well ya" she let out shrugging. She groaned sitting on the ground not being able to find the knife in the mess of the woods. She looked over at Zay raising an eyebrow at him "what was yours?"

"Save you" He mumbled. He looked down at his arm, the blood had soaked through the white shirt but it would be fine hopefully. "Maybe I should have left you. Since you have some death wish"

"I don't have a death wish" She waved him off looking back at the ground from where she was sitting. Letting her eyes travel over everything seeing if she could spot a small amount of metal somewhere. 

"I feel like you do. Fighting with Lucas...splitting off from the group." He walked towards her sitting down a couple feet away from her leaning against a tree. 

"Maybe I'm just an asshole? You sure seem to think I am." Zay chuckled softly nodding his head. He did think she was an asshole but that didn't really matter did it?

"You have a death wish and...Riley wouldn't want you dead" Riley would be so heartbroken if Maya died. She loved Maya so much everyone could see it. The two of them fit together so perfectly. "When did your parents die?"

"When...I was 17" She mumbled. She remembers everything that happened that day. How it played out. She remembered every single detail down to the dot. Sometimes she wishes she didn't but she did. She did and sometimes the memories played in her head on a loop. 

"I'm sorry" Maya couldn't believe he was saying sorry. Zay didn't know anything though. 

"They sucked" She let out she looked up at him shrugging and smiling "my father was shit...he definitely...deserved it" she mumbled a dazed off look coming over his face. 

Zay gulped a cold feeling going over him at Maya's words. How bad could her father have been for her to say that? What could he have done? Her family paid to get charges of hers dropped all the time so how bad could they really be? It made Zay think of those rich families that look perfect but on the inside they were terrible. 

"My...sister...protected me from him. Or at least she tried to" She started picking the grass as she spoke. 

"Your sister sounds like a good person. I'm sure she wouldn't want you dead." Maya laughed, bringing her hand up to her face to wipe her tears. 

"I don't have a death wish" She let out shaking her head. Zay on the other hand had frozen in his place. The laugh...no he was going crazy many people had the same laugh. But that was...it made his skin run cold. Every bone in his body had frozen. The hair on his body stood up. "Come on...we should get going" 

Zay didn't move as Maya stood up off the ground using the bat as help. She looked over at him confused as he hadn't moved from his spot. "Do you need help?" She questions. Zay gulps slowly standing up off the ground. 

"How um...old is your sister?" He asks her as they start walking to find the group. Was it possible that's why the voice sounded familiar? But...Maya wouldn't hurt Riley. She loves Riley that was so clear. Unless Maya didnt know? Was it possible they had the same laugh and maybe the same voice. But how would Maya not recognize her own sister's voice? God if that walkie talkie wasn't so static maybe he could tell. 

"21 why?" She asks, glancing at him. He shrugged. He needed to stay calm. This was dumb he was just getting ahead of himself. How could this be Maya. Why would this be connected to her? Maya doesn't connect anyone. Her sister definitely isn't connected to them. 

"How um...did your parents die?" He asks hesitantly. Maya comes to an abrupt stop turning around and looking at the boy. 

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Zay stumbles over his words coming to a stop. He scratches his neck nervously looking away from the intimidating small girl. 

"Just...getting to know you" He tried to lie his eyes flickering to the girl's face but she didn't believe him. 

"Asking how my parents died is getting to know me? Shouldn't you like I don't know ask my favorite color or what I like to do in my spare time?" Zay didnt know what to say because she was right and saw right through his lie. She stepped towards him making the boy tense up. How could someone so small be so scary? "What the hell are you trying to get at here?"

"N-Nothing I just-"

"You just what? You think it is ok for someone to ask that? For you to ask me these personal fucking questions when we dont even know eachother. Fuck what I do know about you is that your a dick" She let out waving her hand around that was free of the bat. Tears were welling in her eyes and Zays heart stung realizing his mistake. There's no way Maya could be a part of this. He was so emotionally drained and just overly exhausted. His whole world was flipped over in a night and he was just grasping at nothing trying to make it something. They tried to save Maya and Riley from being kidnapped and now here he is trying to put the blame on the young blonde.

"Maya I-Im sorry. I didnt mean to invade or intrude or-"

"Oh you fucking didnt" She let out laughing throwing her head back. The image in front of Zay made him step back. The look in the girls eyes...maybe crazy. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was flushed and she looked dirty from running. Her blonde hair was a frizzled mess around her head. She looked like a lunatic if you saw her on the side of the road you'd probably drive faster past her afraid of what she could be. "Do you remember outing Riley? Do you fucking remember what you did to her? This isn't the first time you've done something fucked. And don't even get me started on you helping Farkle cheat on Isadora and-"

"Wait how-how did you know that?" Shock waved over him when she said that. Maya froze in her spot, her fingers tapping on the rim of the baseball bat. 

"Its obvious" She let out, finally looking back into his eyes. "The way you look at him...the way he looks at you. How could you? How could you destroy them?"

"I-I didnt do anything he-"

"He!" She let out laughing nodding her head. She picked up the bat pointing it at the boy poking him in the chest with it making him stubble back. "You always blame the things you do on other people dont you? Let me guess you outing Riley was all Isadora's fault not yours?"

He stayed silent. He knew it was partly his fault but he felt like if he said that the girl in front of him would snap more. Maya clicked her tongue stepping forward he tried stepping back but his back came in contact with a tree. 

"Answer me" She whispered, pressing the tip of the bat down on his foot. He squeezed his eyes shut, a small whimper coming out of his mouth from the pressure, his shoes doing nothing to help him. "You know i've always had a flare for the dramatic"

"I-I can tell" She tapped him on the chin and he opened his eyes to a chilling smirk. His stomach dropped with how she was looking at him. Tilting her head to the side with...a murderous look in her eyes. He tried moving forward pushing her off of him but she quickly grabbed his arm with her free hand pressing into his wound. "AH fuck! Maya p-please don't do this! Im-Im sorry ill-ill be better please just-"

"Oh! You're begging for your life" She laughed squeezing his arm even tighter. "Its always the pretty boys who end up begging...and then well dying"

"Maya P-Please" He had nothing else to do but beg. But to plead for his life and hope somewhere in her was someone sane. Some part that cared- she cared about Riley. "R-Riley wouldn't want this" He tried.

"Riley! Isn't here right now and honey you should at least get my name right. I'm not Maya Im Sabrina" She whispered softly, breaking out into a laugh. His eyes snapped open and looked down at her arm searching for a scar that should be there but...wasn't. Twins. They were fucking twins. "Don't you love a good switch up dear"

"Y-your insane!" He shouted. Her face instantly turned into a frown and she squeezed his arm tighter a loud cry coming from his lips. 

"Now thats not very nice" She let the bat drop to the ground with a thud. She reached behind her back untucking the back part of her shirt and pulling out a metal object.

It was over for him. He felt the cold metal press against his shirt. The barrel pressed hard into his skin. He looked up at the sky pleading and begging one last time for anything. Begging the universe god whatever could be out there to save him. She hummed softly leaning forward letting her lips brush against his ear. He trembled trying to pull his head away but he couldn't move.

"You want to know how my parents died? We killed them...they ruled it at self defense Riley's mom...such a good lawyer" She bit at his ear giggling at him wincing. "Don't worry everything is going exactly how its supposed to bye bye" then she pulled the trigger.

White flashed across his eyes. His body became limp and he fell. Her arms grabbed him and slowly helped him slide to the ground. He was sobbing looking up at the just now brightening sky. Pain ripped through his body with each movement he made each cry that passed his lips. Moments were flashing by his eyes. Moments of all the good things he did, all the people he loved, all the people he lost, all the bad things he did. Lucas flashed across his eyes and he couldn't help but cry even more. The thought of his parents tearing at his heartstrings.

"Sh sh sh its ok" She whispered softly, setting the gun down on the ground. She brought her hand up to his face softly caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Do you feel it?" She asks in a soft tone "That pain...the beautiful pain rippling through you right now?"

"I-Im sorry" He let out in a cry that was barely audible. She smiled down at him moving him slightly so his head was better angled to look up into her eyes.

"Its not nice feeling pain is it? She...helped me with my pain by what happened with our parents. Now...we're helping Riley. Saving her from everyone who hurt her." Her eyes sparkled when she noticed the knife sticking out of his pants. She had thought it fell when he tackled her but it was right there the whole time. She wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't slipped a little in his pocket. She grabbed the knife looking at herself in the reflection. She twirled it in her fingers before letting the tip press at his gunshot wound. "You're feeling your lies...your secrets, all the pain you caused. You deserve every second of this" She pressed the knife into the wound twisting it. 

Zay let out a choked cry. He started coughing blood lining his lips before it started to trail down at the corners. "Let go...and wherever you go next I hope you remember this" She twisted it more and he didnt have anything else in him.

The more she pressed the more blood he coughed his hands clenched into fists before his whole body went limp. Sabrina pulled the knife out with a satisfied sigh. She hummed, whipping the blood off on his shirt it didnt do much though being soaked in blood. She pushed his body off her lap, pocketing the knife in her pocket, grabbing the gun and putting it back in her pants tucking her shirt over it. 

She stood up whipping Zays blood off her hands and onto her pants. She walked over picking up the bat swinging it in her hand whistling looking back over towards the boy. She stared at him, her eyes trailing over his lifeless body. The image of him choking on his own blood replying in her head. Instead of a frown like most people, instead of a horrified expression appearing on her face at what she just did she smiled. "Don't worry...your little boy toy will see you soon"


	11. six to love

time 6:15 am

Riley, Farkle and Isadora all sat alone in the forest. They were hiding behind a large group of trees that almost created a wall for them. "W-what if they don't come back?" Riley asks, her voice wavering. She looks up at the two who were cuddled up next to each other. They held onto each other tightly giving unsure looks.

"There...smart. Maya out ran them before'' Isadora said softly trying to calm Rileys nerves but she was freaking out on the inside. Maya and Zay were there only chances of surviving. I mean come on, there was no way two nerds with absolute zero athleticness and Riley, someone who is more clumsy than Humpty Dumpty could fight back or even have a chance. They were screwed without the two. Isadora doesn't even think Riley could function if Maya was gone.

"I think...we should look for them," Farkle said, pulling away to look at Isadora.

"What no" Isadora instantly let out "they can handle themselves we need to-"

"What if something happens to hi-them. What if something happens to them" Isadora wasnt dumb she caught his slip up. She backed away from him out of the boy's arms. "Isadora" Farkle pleaded.

"Do you love me?" She asks softly. Riley watched the two feeling like she was intruding but not really sure what to do.

"Of course I do" Farkle responded after a couple seconds. He looked down, grabbing Isadora's hand, squeezing it. "I love you more then anything" Isadora felt like that was true but then again...she wasnt dumb. I mean god she went to einstein academy till her dearest got her to go to normal public highschool. She was literally a certified genius. Farkle tried to cover his tracks as best he could but the boy was book smart...not very smart at times in other categories.

He cant hide how he feels. It beams right off his face like a star shining in the dark. When Farkle loved someone he looked at them with such a bright look. A look where you just could tell his heart was melting. Now don't get her wrong she knows he looks at her like that...but sometimes his eyes wonder. Sometimes he forgets about her at the library and ends up walking out of a school closet minutes later. 

She tried everything she could. Giving him gifts, talking to him any moment she could, spicing some things up...but it didnt help. His eyes still wondered to a boy. His fingers brushed against his walking in the halls. No matter what she did she wasn't enough and that left a hole in her heart. Because even if he tried to hide it the best he could she could still see it. 

"What's your secret?" She asks gently, pulling her hand out of his. Farkle gave her a confused look almost like a hurt puppy. A part of her really wanted to reach out for him but she couldn't. She couldn't do that right now.

"I...Isadora" He let out. She could feel the emotions building inside her. The tears rimming her eyes and she just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be home in her bed staring at her ceiling listening to music happily falling to sleep. But she wasnt home. She was here and she felt so broken and shattered.

She stood up slowly from the ground taking a shaky deep breath. She motioned for him to stand up and he did. She took his wrist and looked at Riley who looked so confused and concerned for the two. Isadora felt bad that the girl was witnessing all of this.

"Well be back in a second" Her voice wavered so much even though she tried stopping it. You could hear the clear hurt in it. She tugged on Farkles wrist walking away. They walked for a minute or so before they came to a clearing. If it was any other moment she would have thought how beautiful this was. The sun rising through the trees hitting the field of flowers they were standing in. They walked forward into the middle of the field looking around checking the tree line just in case.

"Whats going on?" Farkle asks. Isadora kept her eyes on the ground not being able to look up. She felt like the world was closing in on her. This whole night she's thought of every single thing she's ever done wrong and she regrets it. She regrets every single second of it all. 

"Tell me...Be honest with me dont make me say it. We both know your-your secret isn't that you stopped being friends with Riley because she wasn't smart enough. Thats just you being an asshole tell me the truth Farkle. Tell me the truth and-and maybe we can work something out"

"I-I don't know what your-"

"Farkle please!" She let out grabbing both of his hands bringing them up to her lips kissing them. "Look at me, look at how you're hurting me. Please just tell me"

"I...I didnt mean to" He started "I love you" he meant it his words were so true. It was a mistake it was all a mistake. Isadora was his light; he didn't want to break that. 

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" She mumbles. Farkle shakes his head, there wasn't a but coming he loved Isadora more than anything. She was his world and he truly couldn't imagine his life without her.

"He...I didnt mean to. I-I hope you know that but...Zay...he's so much more than what people see him for" Farkle started squeezing Isadora's hands. She wanted to pull away from him so badly but her heart wouldn't let her. She could never pull away from him. The first moment she saw him she knew she was stuck forever because how could you look away from such a beautiful light? "I...love him"

"How could you say that?" She let out. She felt like the boy had just stabbed her in the heart. She knew it she guessed it but hearing it come from his mouth was something else. It was a whole other kind of pain. You're not supposed to look into the light. You're not supposed to stare into the light, but she did. She looked into it and let it enclose all around her. She let herself sink so deep into the light thinking it wouldn't hurt her...but here she was being blinded by the one thing she loved most in this world. 

"Isadora I love you. I-I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I just...love him to cant you understand that?"

"Couldn't you have talked to me" She finally let go of his hands backing away from him. "C-Couldn't you have told me before you cheated on me repeatedly!" She yelled. She clenched her fists shaking her head. She couldn't do it. She thought she could, she thought she was mature enough to but she was wrong. God was she so wrong. The feeling of her light shattering her was worse than anything she's ever felt before. She looked into his eyes with so much anger and pain inside of her "You...are a-a terrible person Farkle Minkus"

"Adora...you don't mean that" The nickname made her break even more. He was the only person who ever called her that and it made her heart fly but right now all it did was crush her even more.

BANG

The two of them jumped there heads frantically turning around. Isadora wiped her face trying to catch someone in the trees. There hearts were pounding in there chests Isadora's first thought went to Riley "W-where did it come from. Riley!" She screams worrying thats it was the girl. What if she got shot? What if they left her alone and she's dead.

"N-No it came from over there." She turned to look at where Farkle was pointing. They needed to get back to Riley. They had to run, they needed to get out of there. Maya would kill them if Riley died, god Maya would just kill them if she even knew that they left Riley alone.

"Come on we n-need to-"

BANG

"FARKLE" she watched as the boy looked down. It all happened in slow motion. His mouth hung open and his face went pale. His shirt slowly started to turn red, the blood pouring out from a spot in his stomach. He started to fall backwards, Isadora's world unfroze from the slow pace and she rushed forward catching him in her arms. "No-No please" She let out frantically taking off her jacket trying to stop the bleeding.

Farkle couldn't die, she needed him. She was upset at him now but he meant the world to her, she loved him. Farkles body was starting to feel numb and he knew he wouldn't last very long. He tried to speak, he tried to open his mouth, Farkles eyes lazily opened and closed as he started coughing. "No! W-we can work it out! Dont go! Dont l-leave me!" She pleaded her tears falling down her face. Isadora's sobs broke the boy's heart more than it already was. He was dying but his mind was all focused on her.

"I...I love you" Farkle let out. He remembered every moment with her. Every kiss, every touch, every conversation. His mind went to him as well...he regretted it. He hurt the person he loved just because he was too afraid of talking to her and now he would die with her upset at him. He would die fully knowing his mistakes and the pain he caused.

"Isadora!" Riley screamed from the edge of the forest. She had sprinted when she heard the gunshots. She spotted a figure on the other side of the field before her eyes snapped to Isadora who was sitting with Farkle in her lap. Riley rushed across the field grabbing the sobbing girl's arm.

Her eyes went to Farkle seeing how pale the boy's skin was and how drenched his shirt was. Riley needed to pull Isadora away. She grasped at Isadora's arm tighter trying to pull her away.

"No-No we cant-cant leave him!" She screamed as Riley ripped her away, the boy's body falling limp onto the grass. He looked dead but he couldn't be Isadora needed him, he couldn't be gone after that. She needed him, he was what made her happy. He was what she woke up for. She needed her light but he was being drained right in front of her. 

"I-Izzy please!" Riley pleaded, Riley looked to the edge of the forest seeing the figure raising there hand again, the sun hitting against the gun. "Adora Run!" RIley yelled and started pulling Isadora. Isadora shoes dug into the ground as she tried to stay with Farkle.

"Farkle! I-Im sorry!" Isadora yelled her voice cracking. Tears streamed down her face looking at her boyfriend in the field as she was pulled away. "I-I love you!" she yelled with everything in her. She hoped he heard it. She hoped a part of him was still there and the last thing he heard was that she loved him. "F-Farkle Minkus I love you!" She screamed before Riley fully turned her around and they ran into the forest together.

Farkles eyes opened lazily up into the sun squinting. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't feel anything. The world was blurry and he didnt know if it was because of his tears or because he was shot. A figure stepped over his body, the dying boy's eyes adjusting and he would have gasped if he could.

"You should have been nicer...brother" Corey let out crouching down to his younger brother. The sight in front of him shocked him to his core. No it couldn't be true he was hallucinating because he was dying. His brother wouldn't hurt him, his brother wasn't smart enough to pull this off. Him and his brother didnt like each other but there's no way that he...he would kill him. His fingers threaded through farkles hair and he pulled the boys head up laying it on his legs as he sat on the ground. "Now your sweet baby is alone...sweet small Isadora is alone with her" He whispered.

But Riley was with her? Wouldn't she be ok with Riley? Riley loved her Riley would-oh. It hit Farkle harder than the bullet that shot his stomach. They had been played. If this was a video game he would have laughed at how smart this all was. His eyes shut he couldn't stay awake for much longer. His heart hurt the most. The thought of his brother betraying him and the thought of somehow Riley being involved. They were friends at one point didnt that mean something?

"Hey wake up!" Corey pulled on his brother's hair making the boys eyes open. "You hurt her, this is what you deserve. To feel the pain of what you did. Thinking your fucking smarter then everyone. Well how do you fucking feel now!" He yelled

But...Farkle only did what he thought was right. He understands he hurt her but that shouldn't make her feel this bad. Make her want him dead and what did his brother have to do with this. Why did his brother want him dead?

"Always thinking your fucking better then everyone because your so smart" Corey laughed shaking his head. He felt exhilarated. The fact that his brother was dying by his hands. He always thought he was better but god did he just prove him wrong. "Well you wanna know what...I outsmarted you...we did and now your gonna die"

"Honey I'm pretty sure he's already dead" A voice sing songed. Corey looked up seeing his girlfriend walking towards him swinging the bat with a smile on her face. She was covered in blood, her hands were stained with it and it made Corey smile. Corey tilted his brother's head at Sabrina. Farkles eyes opening connecting with the blood covered figure.

"Farkle...meet my girlfriend Sabrina" He whispered chuckling. Sabrina hummed dramatically spinning laughing. Corey could just imagine what his brother was thinking. All the light bulbs going off in his head realizing it was all a set up. The whole thing down to the dot planned out so perfectly no one could tell. I mean that Lucas guy had a suspicion it had to do with Maya but he was just a dick so that didnt really count.

"Your beautiful girlfriend!" She let out with a smile dropping down next to Farkles body laughing. "Your little boy toy is dead" She whispered softly brushing Farkles hair out of the face. She smiled happily watching his eyes shut again. "You should have seen the look on his face" Corey couldn't help but look at the blonde with pure love. He would have never gotten this far if it wasn't for her.

"I hope you remember this" Corey let out. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Farkles head. The boy's eyes squeezed shut letting his last moments and memories flash through his head. He couldn't stop thinking of Isadora, he hurt her and could never fix it. Nothing could ever be fixed and he would die knowing he messed up the biggest he ever could. He didnt even get to say he loved her-

Corey pulled the trigger and Farkles head bounced back from the force. He sat still for a while watching the blood leave his brother's forehead. Corey felt a rush go over him at the feeling. Seeing his lifeless brother's face making his heart beat fast in his chest. He did it. Farkle was gone forever. He pushed the boy off his lap standing up and putting his gun back in his pocket.

"Where did our princess go?" Sabrina questions taking Corey's hand that he lent out for her. He points to the other side of the forest where Riley had run off with Isadora. They needed to be quick about this next part. It had to be done perfectly or everything they had done would mean nothing. Especially if Isadora Smackle found out what was happening and ran off. "This is gonna be such a show. Will you watch?"

"Sorry I have to carry Farkle back to the house" Sabrina pouts and the boy smiles sadly leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. He brought his hand up cupping her cheek softly. "I'll be back after I'm sorry i'll miss the show" He's sad he couldn't watch. They've been planning this for years and the fact he cant witness the end is disappointing but understandable. They couldn't just leave a body in the woods. He had to take Farkle back and Zay back to the house.

"You know...when I become all big and famous you wont miss them right?" He nodded his head leaning in again, kissing her with more passion this time. He wouldn't miss a show of hers for the world. He could just imagine her up on stage being absolutely magnificent.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world darling...now go get rid of them" Sabrina giggled, nodding, pulling away and running into the forest ready for her next act to start and Corey couldn't help but to stand and watch her with so much love.

~

"R-Riley" Isadora lets out "Riley we-we need to stop!" She yells. They both slide behind some trees looking behind themselves. Once the second gunshot was fired they ran faster. Isadora was trying to process everything that just happened. Farkle was...

"H-Hey its ok" RIley let out, hearing a sob leave Isadora's lips. The small girl curled into herself laying her head on her knees, her body shaking. They were going to die. They were going to die here alone and she just watched the love of her life die. She watched Farkle get shot after she said that horrible thing to him. What if he died believing it? She hopes to god he didnt die thinking he was a horrible person. He was the light its not his fault he just...Riley wrapped her arms around Isadora's body pulling her in. "W-Well get out we-we just need to find Maya and Zay and-"

"T-there probably dead," Isadora let out, pulling back. There's no way the two could survive. They were being picked off one by one and there was a gunshot before the one that hit Farkle. "We-we heard a gunshot-"

"One gunshot!" Riley let out pushing Isadora away from her. Isadora shook her head, squeezing her legs tighter. They were going to die. She...maybe she wanted to now. How was she supposed to live after this? Everything was gone, her world was gone and she's watched people get killed off one by one. Who was gonna be next? Was it gonna be her or would she have to see Riley die. She didn't want to see Riley die, she didn't want to see anyone die. Sure she hadn't talked to Riley in forever but she didnt want to see the girl die. She couldn't watch someone else she cared about die

"W-were going to die" Isadora let out the feeling sinking over her. She had hope at the start but now there was nothing. She had nothing left inside of her. She had no reason to fight. She was either going to watch her childhood best friend die or Riley was going to watch her die.

"No-no Adora please" Riley let out, grabbing the girl's hand. Isadora looked up at her and her eyes held nothing inside of them. They were dark and her face showed nothing but sadness. She was enveloped in it. She truly had nothing left inside of her and it was shown clear on her face.

"I-I said he-he was a terrible person" Isadora let out her voice cracking. "I-I" her hand came up to her mouth shaking. Farkle died thinking Isadora hated him. Farkle died thinking Isadora thought he was a terrible person. There's no way he believed her I love yous. There's no way he heard her or took it in. 

"Izzy! I-it's ok e-everything will be f-"

"How! H-how do y-you know that!" Isadora screamed jumping up "w-were going to d-die! W-were the last ones Riley!" 

"R-Riley" The voice came from the woods and the two of them jumped. Riley stood up, her eyes flickering everywhere. Then Maya appeared from behind a tree limping before she collapsed on the ground, the bat clanging on the ground next to her. 

"Maya!" Riley let out, shocked running to her girlfriend. Isadora stared in shock trying to take in what was happening. Maya was covered in blood. Her shirt was soaked and her hands were stained with it. 

"W-where are you bleeding?" Isadora asks the situation clicking. She bent down trying to look for an entry wound of some sort but there was nothing. It had to be coming from somewhere how was she missing it.

"It's not...it's not m-mine" Maya let out her eyes glossed over. The two girls sitting next to her froze. The only person's blood it could be...that gun shot. Maya looked over at Riley gulping "I-I tried to stop it" she let out "h-he died t-they killed Zay"

"We...w-were the last ones left," Isadora let out. Her eyes shot up looking through the trees around them. They were the last ones left. How could they be the last ones left? The killers were right behind them, how were they not here yet. 

Isadora stood slowly up from the ground looking through the trees. They came from that way...right? She looked at the ground trying to tell if you could see there footprints. She looked back at Maya who was now sat up leaning into Riley. 

"We-we need to go" Isadora let out as she quickly grabbed Maya's bat off the ground. She turned to Maya and Riley who were in there own world whispering softly to each other. Riley was probably worrying about Maya. Isadora watched Maya's hand go up cupping Rileys cheek. Her thumb ran softly over the skin and she had a small smile on her lips. Just the corner of her mouth turning up.

"C-Come on princess we need to-to go" Maya turned to look at Isadora extending her hand. Isadora gave Maya the bat. The girl used it to help stand herself up with Rileys arm around her waist. Isadora looked at where they had come from trying to figure out where they would go next. They couldn't go where Maya came from so they should go the other way. But wouldn't that make sense, wouldn't the killers know what way they would go.

"What's wrong?" Riley asks, helping Maya walk towards Isadora. Isadora shushed them looking around. Maybe they should just go that way and eventually turn. That seems like a better option. She had no idea where the road was anymore or where they were kept captive but she knew they had to go somewhere. They had a better chance of surviving by getting lost deeper in the forest then the killers finding them. (guess Farkle was a little right in the end huh) Maybe she had a little hope left in her.

"T-This way" She let out, starting to walk slowly. Riley and Maya glanced at each other but started to follow the girl. It was hard keeping up with Isadora as Maya was limping. A lot of her weight was either being put on Riley or the bat she was using as a cane. Rileys surprised she wasn't limping. Her feet stung and she's sure by now they were bleeding from the amount of twigs and rocks she had stepped on. She was just waiting for herself to step on something that would stop her from being able to walk.

They were quietly walking, Isadora didnt want to say anything she was scared and figured the two behind her were as well. She glanced behind herself every once and awhile to see how the two were doing. They were just a foot or two behind her. Isadora was so afraid she'd turn around and see one of them bleeding. She was so afraid she'd hear a gunshot and turn and Riley would have blood appearing on her shirt. That she would collapse just like he did and Isadora would look up and see the figure between the trees. She thinks at that point she'd let them. She'd walk right up to them, grab the barrel of the gun and put it right against her head falling to her knees. Because she has nothing left now if she gets out of this at least maybe she would have Riley. 

Isadora couldn't imagine going on after this without the girl. Everything wouldn't be ok but it would be fine. But Isadora cant watch someone else die. She cant watch Riley die not after him, not after what happened tonight. From here on, Isadora made a small promise to herself. She wasn't going to leave Riley again. She was going to make up for all the cruel shit she's done. She was going to do everything she could to get Riley to forgive her for helping to out her and cutting her off.

"G-Guys can we-we stop my leg" Maya let out she was wheezing when she spoke. Isadora turned seeing Riley help Maya down onto the ground. Her body slumped against the tree and her eyes shut. She was breathing deeply and something sunk inside Isadora that something was wrong.

"Are you sure y-your not hurt?" She asks, bending down. Maya just groaned shifting on the tree. 

"C-Can I um unbutton your shirt? Riley asks softly, her hand hesitating over the blood stained shirt. Maya chuckled, her eyes opening lazily to look up into brown ones.

"I-If you wanted to s-see me topless you could have asked before I-I was on my deathbed"

"Maya!" Riley instantly yells at the blonde who was laughing softly. "This isn't the time" She let out tears welling in her eyes. Isadora agreed but she suspected that Maya joked when she was scared. Some sort of coping mechanism to help herself. The girls obviously been through a lot even before this so Isadora really wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Let me check her legs," Isadora mumbled as she sat down next to the duo pulling Mayas pant leg out of the boots she had found. She rolled it up seeing nothing. One of Maya's legs she knew would have something because the first game they played. Isadora shivered thinking of that. About what happened and what she admitted to the person next to her. Isadora pulled up Mayas other pant leg and paused. There was nothing there.

Her heart dropped. No maybe it was just more inside her boot. She was just overthinking this was dumb. She swears Maya cut her ankle, she remembers it. Maybe she was wrong I mean Isadora Smackle was never wrong but...maybe she's been through so much that her brain is a little messed up. She's been through a lot of trauma so it's very much a possibility. She was just...going a little crazy. I mean she had to be right, this was Maya. She was looking right at the girl. There's no way there could be two Mayas I mean that was just insane. I mean well...there were twins but the possibility of having identical twins was rarer and Riley would notice. I mean wouldn't she? Wouldn't Riley know Maya has a twin? Maya has a sister but she's 21 Maya said this. 

Isadora slowly brought her hands to the laces on Maya's shoes she was so close and then Maya pulled her foot back. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. Isadora tensed at the harshness in Maya's voice, she slowly looked up to the girl, her eyes locking. 

"Um I-I wanted to see if your feet were hurt...maybe a sprained ankle" She lied. Maya tilted her head to the side like she was thinking on what to do. She moved, crossing her legs so she was sitting upright all the way. Riley moved to help support her position but there eyes stayed locked. They just stared at each other, a chilling feeling was rolling over Isadora. Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

She slowly scooted away from the blonde, her eyes flickering to Riley. Riley. Riley was too sweet, too innocent, too pure for anything. Riley couldn't get more hurt Isadora wouldn't let that happen. She was sitting right next to Maya with her arm wrapped around the girl with the most confused puppy dog look on her face.

"Riley" Isadora whispers softly, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. It was like a switch. A button clicked behind Maya's eyes and it changed in a second. Maya held onto Rileys hand grasping onto it tighter. Her face went cold and the tears stopped flowing down her face. She wasn't breathing harsh anymore she was breathing perfectly fine. She didnt look in pain anymore like an angel hit her with a healing stick and everything just vanished.

"W-Whats happening?" Riley let out confused. She looked at Maya tilting her head to the side. She brought her hand up to Maya's face swiping her thumb across to clear the tears that had stilled. "Maya?" She questions.

Isadora stood up slowly from the ground, she glanced behind her and stepped back. If it was Maya...that meant she killed Zay. Or they switched out a long time ago. The shoes, the boots the girl in front of her was wearing that had to be when they switched out. Maya didn't kill Zay, this girl did whoever she was. So did Maya know? Was the real Maya even alive? Or...was she dead. She had to be lying to Riley. There's no way Riley would ever be a part of this. She needed to save the girl she had to get them away and run. Run as fast as they could to someone, anyone that was safe.

"R-Riles step...away from her" Isadora let out her eyes flickering to the girl. Riley moved the slightest shifting and Maya pulled there clasped hands closer to her chest keeping the girl stilled.

"What's the matter Isadora?" She questioned raising her eyebrow. Any waver in her voice before was gone. Her voice was raspy and low, a cold feeling coming from it. Maya used the bat standing up letting Rileys hand go. Riley sat on the ground watching them confused. Maya stepped closer to her making Isadora stumble back.

"R-Riley run! G-Get out of here!" Isadora screamed pleading to the universe Riley would listen to her. Riley just stayed still, tears falling down her face as she watched them.

"I-I don't understand. M-Maya what's happening?" She asked, her voice breaking. Rileys eyes flickered to Maya's back, her eyes trailing over the girl till they spotted a bump in her shirt.

"Shut up!" Maya yelled squeezing the bat tighter. "Don't tell her what to do" Isadora needed to run. Maybe she could but Riley. Riley was confused and hurting; she probably wouldn't even believe Isadora. With how the blonde was reacting She felt like she was fully right. The girl in front of her was not Maya Hart but then who was she?

Isadoras eyes flickered behind Riley, noticing the girl's movement. She watched confused as Riley stepped slowly forward watching her feet on the ground. Her hands went up to Mayas back. What was she grabbing?

"I-I can do what I want" Isadora spit out her glare intensifying on Maya. "D-Did you kill him?" She asks thinking of the boy who held her heart. She split off for a reason...to help kill them off. Was that the plan? Split off and snip them off from the woods.

Before Isadora could yell the next thing Mayas arm snapped behind her back grabbing a wrist from the girl behind her. "Princess what are you doing?" She let out softly. She turned her eyes locking with Rileys. The gun Riley pulled from Maya's pants fell to the ground with a thud. Isadora's heart dropped at the look on Rileys face.

Everything was hitting the girl Isadora could see it. Maya smiled at her still clutching the girls hand tightly; she let the bat fall to the ground and picked up the gun. "This isnt a toy you shouldn't touch this"

"What...w-what did you do?" Riley asked. Maya laughed letting go of the girl's hand. She brought her free hand up to Rileys face. Riley flinched at the motian but didnt pull away from Maya's touch. She leaned into it letting Maya caress her face with her thumb.

"Pick up the bat" Maya whispered softly, putting the gun back where it first was. Riley bent down slowly grabbing the bat. Maya took it from her "Thanks pumpkin" She let out kissing Rileys cheek before looking back at Isadora who was still frozen in her spot. 

"Why w-would you do this? To her? To u-us!" Isadora yells. She was insane, they should have listened to Lucas. They should have paid attention to all the shit Maya said she did when she was younger. Maya however wasn't phased by the screaming, she found it amusing. She laughed, smiling twirling the bat in her hand stepping closer.

"Do you want to know a secret my dear?" She let out smirking at the girl. Isadora couldn't move from her spot frozen at the blonde girl. "Look at her" Maya whispers once she was a foot away from Isadora. She pointed the bat at Riley who was still standing in her spot. "Id do anything for her" She let out she turned to Isadora "I know you wouldn't"

"T-Thats not true I-"

"Left her! You left her!" She screamed slamming the bat on the ground. She had to hold herself back from grabbing the gun and shooting Isadora right in the head. That wasn't the plan they had one and she would stick with it. She took a deep breath closing her eyes trying to control herself. "Princess" She let out softly, glancing at Riley who was still standing in the same spot.

"Y-Yes?" Riley choked out. The blonde smiled nodding her head the smallest bit at the girl hoping only she would notice it. "I-Izzy tackle her!" Riley screamed and in a second without any thought Isadora listened tackling the blonde to the ground. 

She didnt struggle much just enough letting the girl pin her arms to her back. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"N-No you're insane!" Isadora let out trying to hold the blonde tighter. Riley went for the bat. "Riles help!" Isadora let out looking up at the brunette but instead she was met with a sight she didnt expect.

Riley Matthews was standing there right in front of her holding the bat above her head. She had such a look of anger Isadora could never fathom the girl having. Her eyes were bright, bright with something they shouldn't have been bright with. Her hands gripped the bat so tight her knuckles turned white. She smiled, a smile that should have never crossed her face not someone so innocent and pure. It was more than bone chilling; it made Isadora want to rip her skin apart. 

It was too late for Isadora. The blonde underneath her started laughing. The laugh made Isadora falter almost falling off. A spell of dizziness casted over her. Riley was the connection. It was right in front of them the whole time. The one person that connected every single one of them. The one person they all hurt.

They ruined her. That was so very clear right now. They destroyed any sunlight left inside the girl. She was so bright, so happy and they took it away from her. She was a candle in the darkness and they threw her in the ocean extinguishing her. She was found by someone though that was clear but that person lit her up again with something evil. Something that had to have come straight from hell. Maybe they did actually come from hell...

"I-Im sorry" Isadora choked out. She's never meant something more in her entire life. She was too late though she knew that. So when Rileys smile only grew bigger she wasn't surprised. Riley swung the bat as hard as she could knocking the girl out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On wattpad I shouted out everyone’s theories who were correct! Honestly shoutout here to my best friend lily for guessing it was Riley as a joke you have no clue how fast my heart started going when you said that


	12. six to one

time 6:35 am

Isadora started to wake up. She groaned trying to move her hands but it was instant pain. She felt a tree behind her back and her arms seemed to be tied behind her. A rush of memories came over her and she wanted to scream but she didnt have the energy to. Her head was pounding and spinning thinking about it, maybe it was also the fact Riley hit her with a bat. Riley...hit her with a bat.

It was them. How was it them the whole time? Isadora knows she messed up that they all did but did Riley really feel this bad. To turn out like that. The image of Riley was still stuck in her head. Isadora couldn't believe it. She wanted to think Maya forced her to anything that wasn't actually Riley having these thoughts. Doing these terrible things but it was her.

"Hey she's moving" Isadora slowly opened her eyes looking up squinting at the rising sun through the trees. Riley and Not Maya stood in front of her smiles on there faces. Riley bent down right in front of Isadora she chuckles softly bringing her hand up to Isadora's cheek. Isadora flinched away from the touch as Riley wiped her tears. Rileys eyes flickered up to Isadora's head where a trail of blood was trickling down her face. She smiled to herself looking back into Isadora's eyes.

"Hey Adora" It was real, all of it was somehow real and it wasn't some terrible nightmare. "Sorry about Sabrina earlier she got a little...carried away" Riley smiled innocently the smile Isadora didnt find cute anymore. "Mayas back now though"

Isadora looked behind her seeing the blonde girl with no shoes not covered in blood anymore. So there were two of them. "H-how" Isadora stuttered out "why?" She questioned out loud her voice breaking.

"Why?" Maya let out bewildered "You have no fucking right to ask why" She let out her hand squeezing around the bat. Riley shot up quickly walking to Maya. She took the girl's hand, shushing her and kissing her cheek softly.

"We planned it all" Riley let out looking into Maya's eyes. "At first...I was so unsure but" Riley shook her head, all the emotions hitting her. She started to learn the truth about everyone. About how cruel the world was and they offered her a way to be free. A way to revenge to make them feel the pain they gave her. And they gave her so much pain. It hurt more than anything Riley lost it all so quickly. All her friends...everyone turned on her; she felt pathetic and alone. 

"B-but what? Riley t-they destroyed you! They-they got you to do this!" Isadora yelled. There had to be some part of Riley that was her old friend. There had to be some part of her that was good.

"They helped me!" Riley screamed, jumping back in front of Isadora. "Do you know what you did! Do you! I-I wanted to die Adora!" Riley screamed. She wanted to hurt the girl in front of her so bad. She wanted to wrap her hands around Isadora's neck and just squeeze and feel the girl's life drain from her hands. She wanted to watch the life leave her eyes. She wanted Isadora to feel everything she had done.

But not yet they had a plan. Riley took a deep breath sitting down on the ground. She let her hands thread through her hair. Deep breaths Riley she thought to herself trying to compose the anger inside of her.

"Lets...let's start from the beginning the first day I met Maya and her sister"

~

Riley Matthews sat on the couch in the living room with her dad in front of her pacing. He was talking to her mom on the phone about something. She was trying to pick up on what he was saying but he was talking way too fast.

She was guessing it was about her moms newest case. Its taken a lot of her moms time recently...she hasn't been home that much but Riley understands. She was helping people! Recently the case was about these two girls. Riley didnt know anything about it just that the girls needed help and her mom took it for free. Her mom was so nice one day Riley wanted to be like her. Not a lawyer really but she just...she wanted to help people.

"And they allowed it?" Her father's voice let out shocked catching her attention. She looked up at him seeing him stopped in his track scratching his head. "Its terrible that there going through this and no one will take them in. I mean...are you sure they didn't- Yes I know you're never wrong! Its just" He paused glancing at Riley he lowered his voice "we have kids topanga I trust you you know that but if there's even a slight chance it wasnt self defense"

What were they talking about? Self defense? Was it the case it had to be the case but what did it have to do with her and auggie? Why were they even being brought up right now? "Ok I'll get the blow up mattress ready for them" He hung up the phone and started to walk away into the hallway.

"Daddy?" Riley asked, getting up and following him. "What was that about?" She asked, confused. He opened the closet door, his eyes going over everything inside it. He spotted what he needed his eyes lighting up and he lent up trying to grab it from the top shelf "Do you need help-" Riley started to ask but before she could finish blankets fell out of the closet and on her dad's face.

"That would be great honey" He let out his voice muffled. She couldn't help but giggle. She walked over taking the blankets off of him, he smiled thankfully at her. "Thanks Riley you can bring them to the living room"

"Who's coming over?" She asks as they walk into the living room together. Cory sets them both down with a huff stretching his arms up in the air and then rubbing his back before sitting on the floor. Riley set the blankets down on the couch waiting for an answer but he stayed quiet. "Dad?"

"You know that case your moms working on?" He asks and she nods because of course she did "Well...the two girls need somewhere to stay. If your mom didnt offer they would stay in jail which your mom thinks is wrong because of what they've been through. So she struck a deal and they'll be staying with us"

"Oh" Riley let out. She's never heard of anything like this before. She wonders what the girls will be like. It wasn't nice to ask what they've been through so she wouldn't but she still...might wonder a little bit. It would definitely keep her mind off of everything else going on in her life right now.

Riley helped her dad for the next hour. Moving the coffee table out of the way helping him plug in the air mattress. They eventually started making dinner and Auggie came out wondering what was happening. Cory explained it all again and he got excited saying he'd draw something for him because "Girls really like that Ava likes when I draw her stuff- Do you think she'll be upset? No probably not" Riley found it cute how her brother babbled on starting to color at the table. 

The door handle started to move and Riley's head shot to the door. She watched as it opened and her mom came through. She looked flustered, her hair a little messier than usual. She stepped through and Riley held her breath seeing the two girls behind her. Twins. Riley's first thought was how beautiful they looked. Her second was...sadness. An overwhelming feeling of sadness was coming off of them. She's never seen anyone look...so hollow before. She didnt even think that was possible.

One of them had a bandage wrapped around her arm and had a sling. Riley gulped wondering what could have happened her heart sank at the thought. The other one had a busted lip that looked like it was healing. What had they done? Her father saying self defense came in Riley's mind again. Someone tried to hurt them? Then why would they get charged with anything? That didnt even make any sense.

"Riley Auggie, this is Maya and Sabrina, there going to be staying with us," Topanga let out, shutting the door. The twins stood in the room awkwardly like they weren't sure what to do. Riley wasn't sure which one was Sabrina and which one was Maya she hopes that gets clarified it would be very embarrassing to call one the wrong name.

"Hi! I drew you a picture!" Auggie let out happily skipping over to them. One of the twins looked down at him and smiled. Topanga had an unsure look on her face watching the situation. Auggie was just smiling up at them happily holding the picture out to them.

"Um...t-thank you" One let out. Her voice was raspy. Riley wondered if that was normal or if it was because of some other reason. It looked like they had been crying a lot was it that? The girl looked down at the drawing and her smile widened. She elbowed her sister making the other girl look down. The corner of her lip turned up, it was so small if you weren't paying attention you probably wouldn't notice.

"Its a dog! Do you like it?" He asks hopefully. Both the girls nod there head. The one holding it started to fold it carefully sliding into her pocket.

"We love it" Auggie squealed running back to the table sitting down bouncing. Riley was still watching them. One of them looked up and she squeaked her cheeks turning red making her turn around. She was staring. They caught her staring oh god that probably wasn't good. She's made a terrible first impression. Should she get up and say hi? Was it too late to go and introduce herself?

Riley stood up from the table it was ok it was fine it wasn't like she was already making a complete fool of herself. She turned around and smiled at the two older girls walking towards them. "Hi um...Im Riley" She let out nervously. 

The girl in front of her tilted her head, her smile growing. Her eyes sparkled with something staring at the girl in front of her. "Maya and this is Sabrina '' She extended her hand and Riley took it immediately shaking it. "Its a pleasure to meet you honey" Riley couldn't help the feeling that started to bubble up inside of her. The flicker of emotion in the girl was showing now. Like a candle in a dark lone room starting to brighten up again. Not a lot but just the smallest amount.

"Maya Sabrina you'll be sleeping in the living room tonight I hope thats alright, tomorrow Cory will clean out the spare room and well set some stuff up in there for you"

"Thank you ma'am- I-I mean topanga" Maya tried her best to smile at the woman. Riley found it a little funny Maya had stumbled on what to call her mother. Knowing her mom it was probably brought up multiple times that they could call her Topanga.

"Dinners ready" Cory let out from the kitchen. He turned around and smiled. The twins looked apprehensive at the table. Riley watched the two curiously as Sabrina grabbed Mayas arm holding onto it as the two walked to the table. Riley walked sitting down where she usually sat and her eyes widened with realization.

They would be sitting next to her. Her breath caught in her throat as Maya sat down next to her. "I'm going to change, you can start eating" Topanga walked over to her husband kissing him before leaving the room. Riley on the other hand was staying very...still. Which was unusual for her considering how hyper she usually is. (I mean lately she's been down but that energy has kinda still been there)

"How old are you?" Auggie asks, breaking the silence. He smiles at them sitting on the other side of the table. Paper and crayons were pushed off into the middle of the table as Cory sat a plate down in front of him.

"17" Maya answered quietly. She shifted in her spot and smiled at the boy. Riley could tell that the smile was fake though. She's gotten rather good at that...maybe because once you pretend you can see when others are pretending. She so badly wanted to reach out and squeeze the girls hand. God knows what they have been through. It made all of Riley's drama seem dumb even pathetic. Here she was crying at night over her best friend when they don't even have a home to stay at.

"Uncle josh is almost your age! He's a little older though" Auggie let out starting to eat and blabber on about his uncle.

"Thank you" Riley let out to her father who put a plate in front of her. She had so many questions going around in her head right now. The girl next to her was making the hair on her skin rise and she had to force a forkful of food in her mouth to try and calm herself down.

"Thank you Mr.Matthews" Maya let out when plates were sat in front of her and her sister. Sabrina hasn't really talked and Riley had a quick thought if she even could but shot it down.

"Can you talk?"

"Auggie!" Both Riley and her father let out. The twins jumped at the voices Sabrina's fork dropped out of her hand. Maya looked at her sister, worried the second emotion other than sadness that they came with Riley caught. She looked genuinely worried for her sister. She whispered something in the girl's ear that RIley couldn't hear.

"That was inappropriate Auggie. You shouldn't-"

"Its-its ok sir" Maya let out quickly cutting him off. "He's...just a kid h-he um doesn't know any better"

Topanga came back right after that and the silence stayed as they ate. Riley couldn't get her mind off the girls next to her. She knows its none of her business but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't be like Auggie and straight out ask- I mean she wouldn't ask at all. She would just think about it and think about it she did.

~

Later that night Riley felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. Her chest hurt and her head hurt from crying. She felt stupid for crying for making it a big deal. The problem wasn't that she liked girls. The problem was who it was. The smart girl who was her best friend. The one who made her feel things before she even understood what she was feeling but then she did...

And it made her want to scream. It made her want to push everything off her desk in a fit. Why her? Out of everyone it could have been why in the world was it Isadora Smackle. Her Adora, her best friend who was absolutely and utterly in love with Farkle Minkus.

She turned over with barry the bear bear tight in her arms looking at her alarm clock. Twelve am the lights flashed on the clock. She needed to stop crying, she needed to stop the feeling in her chest that ached. She got up with a sigh stilling holding her bear tight in her arms. They were still out there, she needed to be quiet. Riley slowly opened her door and peaked out into the hallway.

Meanwhile Maya and Sabrina were still up. Sitting on the air mattress with there's knees touching whispering to each other. "W-We killed her" Sabrina choked out. Her twin was holding her close, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It was an a-accident you know that" Maya let out trying to comfort her. Sabrina shook her head pushing her face into Maya's shoulder, a sob leaving her mouth. 

"B-But she wasn't supposed to-to go!" Sabrina whispered yelled. Maya pulled away forcing Sabrina to look up at her. No she wasn't supposed to go but it had to happen. Even if it was an accident.

"Hey look at me" She let out. Her twins' crying face broke her heart but she had to stay focused; they both had to. "She...tried to kill us" Maya whispered softly. The thought of her mother made her feel a mix of anger and hurt. She loved her mother of course she did but...after what they did there mother was terrified of them. For years it was there father but then it was turned on them. "She wanted to kill us after what I did to him. She never understood and she let him hit you, you know what we do to people who hurt who we love we hurt them" 

Him on the other hand was pure anger. Thinking of her father made her want to kill him again. She would if she could. She'd watch the blood drain from him and just laugh because what else would she do? They had a plan and they went through with it. The next time he tried to hurt them they would kill him. They had to, it couldn't go on any longer...but they didnt think he would have a gun. That wasn't there fault he pulled it out of nowhere.

"Maya" Sabrina whispers softly. She knew what she was about to say and she feared her sister would hate her. But it was Maya...She was safe with Maya and Maya could never hate her. "I...liked it" Maya smiled, bringing her hand up to her twin's face. She cupped her cheek softly using her thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I know" She let out "you just love putting on a show" Sabrina laughed softly at her twin's joke. "Just keep pretending ok...we keep acting and going with our story. Were almost free Brina and then everything will be ok from here"

"Why do you think there nice to us?" She asks. Maya hummed in thought. Topanga was nice, she was fierce and she had a heart, a good one. Her husband seemed good but...Maya didnt really know what to think of him yet. There son Auggie seemed like sunshine. He giggled and laughed and smiled like there was nothing wrong in the world. He drew them a picture that Maya would definitely hold onto.

The daughter...Maya's eyes caught on her immediately how could they not. She almost laughed when she caught the girl staring and she quickly turned around. It was cute...she was cute. She seemed happy and smiled but something just told Maya something was off. She was quiet and didnt say much but she seemed like she would say a lot.

"I-I think someones coming" Sabrina let out and Maya's eyes flickered to the hallway and out walked the girl that was on her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing that they were awake.

"S-Sorry did I wake you" She let out. She was holding a stuffed bear and it had to be the most adorable sight but the tears that were clearly on her face made Maya frown.

"Are you crying?" Maya asks the young girl who quickly wipes her face looking down. 

"N-No why would I be? I-I don't have a reason to...are you? Are you guys ok?" She asks concerned walking towards them. Maya nodded her head smiling at the girl. She wanted to get the young girl to say what was wrong. She was way too pretty to be crying to herself late at night especially with no one to comfort her.

"Were ok...just...going through it"

"Oh" Riley let out nodding. She looked down at the bear in her arms. "Here...he um...helps me when i'm sad" She let out, handing the girl the bear. Maya smiled at the gift looking down at the bear. He must mean a lot to the girl and it was a big thing for her to give him to someone else. Especially two strangers she didnt know. But she cared...for some reason she cared.

"Your crying don't you need him?" She asks, Riley shakes her head. The girl nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Come...sit down" Maya patted the space next to them. Riley seemed unsure but slowly she sat down with them. She kept her eyes in her lap fiddling with her fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...you guys dont want to here about my dumb probelm-"

"Hey" It was the first time Riley had heard Sabrina speak and she was shocked by it. Her head shot up and her eyes were wide looking at the girl. "Princess whatever it is tell us" Riley blushed at the name looking down again.

"Your feelings matter Riley...even if its small its still upsetting you clearly" Maya let out she hesitated for a second but put her hand on Rileys knee. "Not like you have anything better to do then talk to us"

"um...I realized I like someone I shouldnt" She mumbled. This made both the twins frown. What did that even mean? How could she like someone she shouldn't, someone that would upset her so much to cry. "My best friend I...I love her"

"Is it because she's a girl?" Maya asks, scared that that was the answer. If it was she knew how to take care of it both her and her sister liked girls. I mean Maya was gay well her sister was bi but it was the same thing.

"No she" Riley stopped feeling the emotions bubble up inside of her again. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to hold in the cry that wanted to come out. "She loves him...and he's also my best friend. It-It was never meant to happen...me and her" She mumbles.

Both the twins' hearts broke for the girl. She was put in a situation she didnt deserve at an age she definitely wasn't ready to deal with it. This was probably her first love and it had to be this. Sabrina lent her hand out taking Rileys and Maya did the same.

"It'll be ok," Sabrina whispered and Maya nodded. The two looked at each other and they didnt even have to say anything to know what they both thought. If anyone hurts this girl they would take care of it...they would take care of it all.

"Everything will be ok honey" Maya let out squeezing the girl's hand. Maya meant the words so deeply. Deeper than she probably should have but what could she say...she already technically killed two people why not more to protect this beautiful girl who shouldn't be hurting.

~

"You k-killed your parents?" Isadora let out. Maya rolled her eyes of course thats what the girl would focus on and not that Riley cried herself to sleep because of her. Not that she hurt Riley or anything that she killed her dumb parents.

"Technically yes" Maya let out. She didnt have any remorse for them. Her mother maybe a little at first but as the years passed she fell more in...into the thought of killing. Because thats a feeling that couldn't leave her mind. The rush it brought to her was something else. It made her feel exhilarated and she craved it. The years leading up to what was happening right now probably didnt help. "My dad...my sister shot him right in the head. Mom was a different story...she was an accident like I said before. She tried to take the gun from her...I went to help and we both accidentally shot her"

"So...i-it really was self defense" Isadora let out. 

"No" Maya let out "We planned to kill him"

"But you said you didnt know h-he would have a gun. Your p-plan was immediately thrown out the window. Your not smart for getting away with it you were lucky"

"How dare you!" Maya screamed, shooting forward she grabbed the knife in her pocket and was ready to lunge forward. She could slit her throat in a second and watch the dumb brunnete choke till she died.

"Stop!" Riley yelled jumping up in front of Maya. She grabbed a hold of the girls wrist so the knife wouldn't accidentally go into her. "We...have a plan" Riley whispered "Don't take that away from me"

"I-I would never princess" She let out. Riley slowly let go of Maya's wrist and she put the knife back in her pocket. She brought her hand up to Rileys face cupping it softly. They had a plan and she wouldn't take this moment away from Riley. Rileys wanted this for so long and she couldn't imagine the pain of having something like this taken away from her.

Riley pulled away from the girl with a soft smile on her face. She turned to the girl who was tied to the tree. "We had a plan...f-for so long. They came back three months before prom. Maya would pretend to be 18 and come to school with me"

"How is-is that even possible?" Isadora let out. That shouldn't even be possible, how could you enroll in a school and fake your age.

"Honey we got more money than you'd ever have if you lived past this" Maya let out glaring at Isadora. She was keeping her cool though the best she could she was keeping it. "You can do anything when you're rich..."

"Like sleeping with a m-minor" Isadora shot back disgust in her voice. 

"You don't get to do that!" Riley cut off Maya from yelling at Isadora about that. Isadora had no right to say anything about her and Maya's relationship. Maya has always been so soft with her so caring. She would never push Riley to do anything and she waited till she was 18 to do anything. Riley always tried...she couldn't help herself even if it scared her she still loved Maya and still got into moods. "You...hurt me. You all did" Riley almost whispers snapping back to what was happening. "You want to know a secret? Since you had so many to share...its only fair" Riley walked closer to Isadora again she sat down in front of the girl she knew this would hurt the girl and thats exactly what Riley wanted.

Isadora felt like her heart wasn't even inside her anymore. Her body was freezing and she felt nothing but everything at once. They did this to Riley, Maya and her sister put thoughts in Riley's head and turned her into this. There's no way if Riley had not meant them any of this would have happened. They took advantage of an innocent girl she had to be somewhere still in there right?

"Do you want to know who killed Farkle?" Isadora's hands clenched at his name. How dare she say that or even ask that. Why would Isadora care which one of the psycho twins killed her beloved. It didnt matter; they were both insane. "Corey"

"W-What" Isadora let out. There's no way, why would he kill Farkle. How did he even get into this mess? "You're-you're lying! Thats his brother!" Isadora yelled, pulling at her restraints.

"He loved every second of it" Maya let out Isadora's head snapped to her. Pure anger was rushing through her. Corey wouldn't do that, they were brothers they loved each other. Sure they didnt get along but that didnt warrant murder. "He had Farkles head in his lap and he told him how awful of a brother he was. Then...he shot him in the head"

"Shut up! Stop it!" Isadora screamed. He was already dead when Isadora ran away. That didnt happen. Farkles last moments were not of his brother, they were of Isadora. They had to be of Isadora not...not him in pain realizing every single thing that happened. Not him realizing his own brother was going to kill him.

"Farkle died in pain" Riley let out "Farkle died knowing you hate him. He died realizing his brother hated him to the point of murder. He died feeling the most pain he could...and you want to know what?" Riley asked with a smile coming across her face. "Its all your fault"

~

Riley had begged Sabrina to take her to Farkles. She needed to see him. She had to say sorry. She didnt mean to, he had to understand that right? He had to know that Riley didnt mean to fall for there Adora and it was an accident. She would never take anything from him. Her heart felt so broken with Isadora's rejection she...she didnt think it would be this bad.

But it was like a war with the two lovebirds on one side and Riley on the other. Sabrina and Maya begged her to tell them what happened but she didnt want to admit it. How could she admit what she did. Because she...she tried kissing her. They didnt kiss but she tried it and how could she! She wouldn't steal anything from Farkle but yet in a clouded mind of butterflies and feeling like her heart was flying she leant in.

She was curled up in the passenger seat of her dad's car. Music played softly in the background as Sabrina drove. She didn't say a word, maybe she knew Riley needed to just think. What would the twins think if they knew what Riley did? What she tried to do was awful, more awful than anything. How could she try to kiss her best friend knowing everything she knew.

They pulled up in front of the tall building. Riley couldn't help but hold her breath always taken away by the money Farkle had to his name. Riley watched as a guy came around to the side of the car making Sabrina put the window down. "Riley its good to see you again are you just being dropped off" Riley opened her mouth to tell him she was just being dropped off but before she could Sabrina spoke up

"I'm going up with her" Sabrina smiled sweetly at the man which Riley knew by now was an act. The blonde was always good at being nice to people she didnt care about. Riley wondered how someone could get that good at pretending but in a way she knew what it was like. Sabrina and Maya were the first people to notice that she was sad, they were the first people to notice that she cried herself to sleep at night and that her smiles were mostly fake.

"W-What no Sabrina you dont-"

"Stop princess the last three months your family has helped me...we're family now I'm going up with you and I'll kick his ass if needed" Sabrina smirked with something flashing across her eyes that made Rileys skin crawl but she nodded. They both got out of the car thanking the man and went into the building.

They walked into the elevator and everything was really sinking over Riley. How could he forgive her? How could they both forgive her? The higher the elevator went the more she felt like she was suffocating almost as if she was on top of the tallest mountain or the deepest part of the ocean.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Sabrina asks softly glancing at her. "More than just that you messed up"

"I...tried k-kissing her" Riley mumbled the tears forming in her eyes again. They were at Isadora's house going over homework. Isadora always offered to help Riley. Riley was smart but she was still human. They had stopped working and were laughing and talking. Somehow Rileys not really sure why that parts a little fuzzy but Isadora threw a pillow at her face.

It had felt like it was just them in that moment. For that moment Riley forgot about everything else, everyone else. They fought playfully till they fell backwards on the bed next to each other in a fit of giggles. Riley had turned her head and the sight took her breath away. Her Adora smiling and laughing with this sparkle in her eyes. Isadora turned her head and Riley was lost, god she was so lost in the girls eyes.

"Did...did you" The tone in Sabrinas voice hurt Riley. She expected them to be upset but the tone made her tense.

"No I-Im so terrible aren't I" Riley choked out looking at the older girl. Sabrina's face softened and she immediately pulled Riley into a hug. 

"No no not at all. You're the most perfect person everyone makes a few mistakes princess" Sabrina soothes running her fingers through Riley's hair. But what if this wasn't just a small mistake Riley thought. What if this was a big one and this was the end. She didnt want this to be the end she needed them she couldn't...she couldn't not be here without them. "Look at me," Sabrina said, letting Riley pull away from her. Sabrina cupped the girls cheeks softly using her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

She hated so badly Riley was crying like this god if she had one moment alone with that girl or that boy she's sure she would rip there heads off. She knows Maya would feel the same Maya would probably do more for the girl then just that. Something that might even make Riley terrified of her. "Me and Maya will always be here for you, we'd even help you murder someone if you asked" Sabrina (mostly) joked. 

"Sabrina!" Riley let out slapping the girl's arm in a scolding manner. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh knowing Maya would have loved that joke. "Don't joke like that"

"Maybe I wasn't" Sabrina let out, raising an eyebrow. Her words sent chills over Riley but before she could respond the elevator dinged. Riley jumped back from the blonde watching the doors open. She walked forward into the entrance where only one door sat in front of them. They had reached the top floor...Farkles mansion in the sky.

Riley stepped forward slowly to the door. She could do this, it would be ok. She slowly brought her hand up, ringing the doorbell next to the door. She waited impatient bouncing back on the heels of her feet.

The door opened after a while and Riley jumped, having been too far in her head. "Oh...Corey" She let out at the sight of her best friend's older brother. He smiled softly at her, his eyes flickering behind her to Sabrina.

"Whats up? Are you here to see the nerd?" A smile couldn't help but come across Rileys face. She nodded and he stepped away allowing her in Sabrina following closely behind. "And who might you be?" Corey smirked at the girl.

"Sabrina...you?" The blonde asks. Rileys eyes flickered between the two. Sabrina had such genuine interest in her voice as she asked the boy.

"Im...gonna head to Farkles room" Riley let out softly Sabrina didnt take much notice of her to caught up in listening to Corey say something. Well thats unexpected. Riley nodded to herself beginning to walk towards the boys room.

She needed to figure out what she was going to say. How do you even apologize for this? Sorry I tried kissing your girlfriend. I'm helplessly in love with her and just forgot you existed? No, that was terrible.

It took her awhile to get to his door. She almost got lost on the way here and never really remembered how his place is laid out. She looked at the door, hands shaking. Maybe she should just turn back. She should just leave and-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Farkle stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. He pulled back shocked. "What...what the hell are you doing here" He let out, making her flinch.

"I...wanted to talk" She said meekly 

"Talk" Farkle let out "You want to talk? What is there to talk about! You tried kissing Isadora!" He yelled making her flinch.

"I-I know and i'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry! God I knew you were dumb but I didnt think you were this dumb" His words shot through her heart cracking it. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell down her face.

"Farkle p-please" She begged stepping forward to try and take his hand but he swatted it away. She quickly drew her hand back holding it to her chest rubbing the part of her hand that stung. He was her best friend; he couldn't be doing this to her. Couldn't he give her a chance? She knows she messed up. She knows she did the worst thing she could have possibly done but couldn't he give her a chance.

"I cant...keep being friends with you. This would have happened eventually Riley me and Isadora are smarter than you anyway the more we got into highschool you would just get lost. You...are a selfish person" He let out stepping forward jabbing his finger right into her arm making her stumble back. "I don't care if you're sorry you like her. She'll never love you..." He trailed off Riley held her breath as he stepped closer to her just a few inches away from her face. "She's too smart for you, better than you in so many ways and she loves me and she will pick me any day over you...and she did. So leave"

"I-I didnt mean to. I-I tried stopping it" She choked out through tears. He pulled back from her shaking his head stepping backwards into his bedroom.

"You're pathetic you know for crying at my doorstep expecting me to forgive you." He slammed the door shut in her face. The sound made her wince squeezing her eyes shut. But she...she didnt mean to. 

"Farkle" She whispered under her breath broken. Her head snapped up to the door and she shot forward knocking on the door. "I-Im sorry!" She yelled hitting the door "p-please I-I need you guys" She cried out. She could be smarter, she could be better. She wouldn't act on her feelings, she'd dig them in a deep hole and pretend they never existed. "Please!" She screams through her tears falling against the door. "I-I love you both" She choked out curling into a ball on the ground. Her hands squeezed around her legs bringing them up to her chest. Her body shook with sobs.

He was right, she was pathetic. She fell against his door crying. How could they want to be her friends when she was like this. She fucked up, she messed up in the biggest way she could and it was all her fault. She stood up using the door to help her. Her legs shook and her eyes were blurry from tears.

Sabrina would hurt him; she needed to calm down. She took a few deep breaths but it just made more sobs leave her lips. They hated her. She lost the people who meant the most to her in this world who she's known since she was a baby.

"Riley!" The voice yelling her name made her break even more. She couldn't look up at the girl who drove her here, too afraid to face her. "Princess what did he do? What did he say?" She let out frantically taking the girl in her arms. Riley fell into Sabrina's arms sinking into them weakly.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Corey asked, seeing the two. "I'm going to kill him" Corey seethed marching towards the door and banging on it so hard it made Riley's head pound.

"Its-its my fault," Riley choked out, shaking her head. Sabrina rubbed her back trying to sooth her but there was no way Sabrina could stop all the thoughts in her head.

"No." Corey let out turning around "My brother's shit alright whatever happened I'm sure it was more his fault than yours" He stepped towards the girls gently putting his hand on Rileys arm. Riley opened her eyes looking at him

"H-How are you so-so sure?" She asked Corey just sighed glancing behind him at the door.

"Because...now come on how about we go get some ice cream and talk shit about him" Sabrina nodded at his words in agreement.

"Ya wouldn't you like that? We can invite Maya. She should be out by now" Sabrina asked softly wanting to keep her voice low so it wouldn't hurt Riley. On the inside though she wanted to scream. She wanted to ram that door down and choke the boy out for hurting the girl. But she knew better...she would talk to Maya with it and they would both definitely think of what to do to the boy. It said a lot that Farkles own brother would side with Riley then him. Sabrina would always side with her sister the fact that Corey didnt said how bad Farkle probably was.

"O-Ok..." Riley let out weakly not being able to do anything else.

~

"After...after that Sabrina and Corey hung out a lot. With me...without me" Riley mumbled "They trusted him instantly because he chose my side"

"H-How is it my fault? I-I didnt kiss you" Isadora let out. Riley couldn't help but laugh because how was it not obvious. 

"You...liked me" Riley let out. Saying the words out loud made Rileys heart ache. Isadora liked her back then and if she...if she hadn't said what she did. "If you...h-hadn't been mean to me. If you hadn't just t-told me you weren't interested instead of yelling at me-me and screaming those horrible things I would have never gone to Farkles. Sabrina would have never met Corey. None of this would have happened if you hadn't hurt me" She whispered. She looked up into Isadora's eyes. She couldn't help but let her fingers hold the side of Isadora's face softly.

"I...Riley" Isadora let out softly. "Im...sorry" She let out. Riley tore her hand away from Isadora like the girl had burned her. 

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening at the girl's words. Isadora knew what she was doing. She could be going insane but she saw something in the girl in front of her who was the old Riley. Not a killer not whatever one planned and went through with this. "Your sorry?" Riley asked, standing up from the ground Isadora gulped nodding.

"I-I shoudlnt have said t-that I was hurting and then-"

"You outed me" Riley let out flatly. "You...made me w-want to...kill myself" Riley added. Isadora flinched at that. She ruined Riley. Sure she could blame it on the two girls but she...she had messed up. She had hurt the girl in the worst way she could. Isadrora broke Riley's heart and then helped her bully out her to the entire school. Isadora was nowhere near innocent. But...neither was Riley.

"I...I still care about you" Isadora let out trying to keep her voice even. Riley looked at Maya, her thoughts were racing and she knew what she needed to do. She wanted Isadora to feel pain. She wanted Isadora to stop trying to convince Riley to let her go. There was only one way.

"Can I-I have the gun?" She asks, lending her hand out to Maya. Maya gives it to her a smirk on her face. Riley looked at the ground thinking about what she was about to do. She looked at Isadora who had fear written on her face.

"R-Riley please" Isadora begged. Riley raised her hand, keeping eye contact and pulled the trigger. Isadora's eyes flinched shut and there was the sound of a body falling to the ground.

Pain...why didnt she feel anything? Isadora slowly opened her eyes and she swore her heart really stopped beating this time. Riley shot Maya. Her hand was still in the air pointed at where she shot and Maya was on the ground. Isadora looked at Riley speechless. She had a blank expression on her face.

"W-Why" Isadora let out in total confusion. "You...l-loved her" Isadora choked out. Slowly a smile spread across Riley's face. One that definitely resembled insanity. She turned and walked towards Isadora sitting down directly in front of her. 

"Tell me...Adora do you love me?" She asks softly. Isadora gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes of course y-yes" Isadora lied through her teeth. The person in front of her was far from Riley Matthews. It was as if the devil herself possessed the girl. Riley hummed nodding her head looking down at the gun in her hands. 

"I loved you," Riley said softly. "God you were my first love" Riley laughed, tears falling down her face. Isadora really meant everything to her at some point. "I felt so...alone. I liked you and there was nothing I could do about it and then one day you just...looked so extremely beautiful. Y-You know what you did?"

"I-Im sorry" Riley scoffs, shaking her head. "You loved me Riley...s-somewhere in there you still do. Come-Come on I was your first love...let me go and ill-ill give you a chance we can-" Riley cut her off quickly.

"Do you know why you're the last one left?" 

~

The air was cool tonight. A small wind blowing the leaves in the trees. In the back of the small little parking lot usually reserved for only teachers was a black trunk. There were some other cars dotted around not a lot. Two small cars and a van. If students were allowed back here there would be way more thankfully with Riley's dad being a teacher she was. Which worked great for the two so they could sneak away. 

"It'll take a couple hours to drive there. We'll probably get some hotel tonight" Maya let out, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She spun them around her finger smiling at the brunette. "It's ok if your nervous"

"Ya...are you?" Riley asks, starting to fiddle with the ends of her hair. Maya nodded leaning against the back of the truck looking towards the school. "I-I know it's not your first time and your older and-"

"Riles your acting like I'm ten years older" Maya laughed. Riley blushed looking down at the ground "I am...just because I've done it before doesn't mean I'll be any less nervous and I mean...I've only done it technically twice"

"Technically?" Riley questions confused. "I thought-" Riley froze when she saw movement. Her eyes flickered to Maya there wasn't anything...a shiver went through her body as she took a deep breath. 

"What's wrong? We don't have to if you-" Her head snapped to the other side of the parking lot when it sounded like something fell. Maya's mouth shut her eyes shooting to the exact spot. "Is someone there!" Maya shouted 

"It...was probably some kid" Riley mumbled. Her eyes went back to the van behind Maya. "Maya" Riley let out a cold whisper, the back door to the van was opened, a figure standing just a couple feet in front of them dressed head to toe in black. 

"What, what's wrong?" Maya asked, confused, turning to look behind her but it was too late. "SABRINA" Maya screamed, shoving her sister, making the girl in all black burst out laughing. She dropped her hand putting the gun in her waistband.

"That was a good idea princess" Sabrina laughs high fiving the now giggling Riley. Maya's face was flushed and she looked annoyed.

"Aww peaches don't be upset" Riley wrapped her arm around Maya pouting. The blonde couldn't be mad at her girlfriend for long especially with how cute she was. Maya leaned forward kissing her softly.

"So the plan?" Sabrina asks once there moment was over. Riley and Maya both look at the school doors. You could see Lucas and Zay stopped inside. They seemed small in the long hallway but they were there.

"Told you they would follow" Riley let out squeezing Maya's arm.

"God I fucking hate him. I would have killed him sooner especially if he didnt stop his stalking habits" The mention of that made Riley feel uneasy. Every time she thought about it she hated it and felt sick. The fact Lucas would sneak through her window and just watch her. She's not even sure when he started it but she's assuming around when they were twelve, If Sabrina had never caught him at 14 god knows how long it would have lasted without her knowing.

"Dont worry youll get to. I get to shoot him in the leg and maybe...maybe punch him. You'll split off like we planned and then i'll switch in" 

"Remember...Isadora is last" Riley let out softly. The twins understood revenge and knew Riley needed to take Isadora out herself. "She....needs to lose everyone like I did and feel how much it hurts and what she's done" Riley quickly wiped her face taking a deep breath.

"She'll get what she deserves honey we'll make sure of it" Riley smiled leaning forward kissing Maya. She let herself sink into the kiss pulling Maya closer by her face.

"I love you...so much," Riley whispered, pulling away. She looked into Maya's blue eyes and she really did love Maya with everything she had. She was scared Maya would get hurt somehow but Maya could handle herself.

"I love you too"

~

"Did you have to tackle me that hard?" Riley asks Sabrina rubbing her arm. She glanced out the window of the car seeing they were almost close enough to the school.

"Sorry princess once this is over though you'll feel a lot better" Sabrina winked at Riley and the girl blushed while swatting Sabrina's arm. "Hey! Im driving!"

"Don't make jokes about that!" Riley yelled crossing her arms. "I'm nervous" She mumbled, leaning her head against the window. 

"About the murder or losing virginity?" Riley sighs shrugging. She wasn't really sure. She was nervous about both. She wanted to kill them all so badly but what if it went wrong? What if...she couldn't do it. What if she wasn't good enough to do it?

"Hey look...with...the murder thing think of it like...a show. Your in a movie or something that...helped me" 

"Do you feel bad sometimes?" Riley asks, Sabrina hummed, nodding, pulling into the parking lot of the school. They drove in silence to the back lot parking the van. Sabrina unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Riley

"Look...its a great feeling fuck I cant explain it if I could id put on a show doing it way more then I should. But...sometimes it will hurt you just need to remember you did it for a reason. They hurt you they deserve it"

"They deserve it," Riley repeated. Sabrina smiled at that, grabbing Rileys hand and squeezing it, bringing the young girl's hand up to her lips kissing it softly. "She deserves it" Riley mumbled Isadora coming across her mind. That girl did so much stuff to her. The girl who was once her Adora pushed her away and said terrible things to her and...helped out her. That one was what made it all hurt even more. How could Isadora out her? Finding that out hurt more than anything in the world.

"Shell get it" Sabrina whispered. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Rileys cheek softly. Riley sniffled, nodding she needed to calm down they still had so much work to do. Planning to kidnap four teenagers and killing them all was a lot harder than you would think. "We'll put on an excellent show for them my princess" Riley giggled at the dramatic voice Sabrina used.

"Ya its just a show" 

"Now come on lets go hack into your schools security cameras and then kidnap two teens who are planning to fuck"

"Ew Sabrina don't say it like that"

~

She looks up so she can look Isadora in the eyes. The girl just shook her head no. "I wanted...you to feel the most pain I could make you feel" Riley whispered. She brought the gun up putting it under the girl's chin forcing her to keep eye contact. "I-I hate you with every bone in my body. I wanted you to feel the most pain. Watching him die...not being able to save him, then watching every person after die" Riley took a second to look at Maya on the ground "watching me kill the one person I-I love most in this world" 

Riley stood up walking over to Maya's body she bent down and caressed her cheek softly looking down at the girl's blood soaked clothing. "I wanted you to watch it all happen and realize you're going to die. That you have no way to convince me not to kill you." Riley looked up at the girl "you did this to me Isadora. You turned me into t-this person. I-I have nothing left" 

"You-you didnt have to kill her" Isadora let out. Looking at Maya's dead body made her want to vomit. If she had anything in her stomach maybe she would have. She was dead. She really just watched Riley kill her with absolutely no hesitation at all. 

Isadora didnt have a chance. She tried to stick on to the small amount of hope she had bouncing between theories and anything she could. But this was it, this was the end. She was the catalyst to all of this. She understood that now. She ruined Riley's life all she had to do was be nice to her and understanding and because she wasn't they were all dead. 

"It's...m-my fault" she let out flashes of Farkle and everyone else. Isadora leaned her head back against the tree a sob mixed in with a laugh leaving her. "It's a-all my fault!" She let out. 

Riley stepped towards the hysterical girl. She held the gun up to Isadora's head. "All you had to do was be nice to me" Riley whispered tilting her head to the side. "All you had to do was be nice to me!" Riley yelled making the other girl flinch. "But you didn't and g-god I hope you're taking in what you're feeling. I-I hope you realize all the pain you caused and this is what you deserve. Because you Isadora Smackle are a selfish terrible person who couldn't be understanding for one fucking second!"

Riley was breathing harsh as her hand squeezed the handle of the gun. Her finger was so close to the trigger. In one second it would all be over. Isadora would be dead, the last one of them. Riley smiled at the thought through her tears. It would all be over soon. Everything would be ok after this. She would never have to see any of them or deal with any of them again. The thought that they all died horribly made her heart warm. Made her feel so good inside knowing they felt the pain she did times so many more. 

"I-I'm sorry" Isadora choked out one last time. She knew it was too late. She knew she was going to die and she knew that it was also all her fault. Riley was right and in this moment Isadora knew she deserved it. Isadora didn't want to live, she didn't deserve to. 

"It's too late...I used to love you with everything I-I had. Now I hate you and god Adora hate is a stronger feeling...it makes you do insane things" Riley pulled the trigger and a loud bang sounded throughout the forest. 

Isadora's head hit back against the tree from the force of the bullet. Riley watched silently as the trickle of blood came out of the girls head. Her arm slowly fell to her side. She was dead. 

The old Riley would have cried and screamed and been terrified of what this Riley had just done. But this Riley was fueled by the devil herself. This Riley has hell in her veins and was burning in such delight it couldn't even be described. 

One by one they killed them all till it was just her. Riley Matthews staring at her former love of her life dead against a tree. Riley Matthews the once happy and puppy dog eyed girl who was now a killer. Just her standing alone in a forest. Six to one they were all gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left friends !!!


	13. four to always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter !!! You've all been waiting for it !!!

"That was a little over dramatic princess" Riley turns to Sabrina who was leaning on her elbow on the ground picking at the leaves. Her chest was covered in fake blood. Riley smiled at her brushing her hair behind her ear that had fallen.

"Was it good?" She asks nervously. She felt so much adrenaline coursing through her, her hands were still shaking. Sabrina laughs standing up off the ground grabbing Riley's free hand. Riley killed Isadora. She finally did it all this time. The girl's body was still against the tree she had done it. 

"Riley, that was the best performance I've seen. I mean I do have to say me playing dead was beautiful but god..." Sabrina brought her free hand to Rileys face cupping her cheek. "Those acting classes did you good"

"Ya you think so?" Sabrina nodded her head leaning forward kissing Riley's head. The brunette sighed looking down at the tree Isadora's body was against. She looked so pale already now. Riley really did that...it was over now they were gone. They picked them all off. After years of waiting and wanting it was finally done.

Most people think revenge feels empty. That you spend so long creating something that once it actually happens you wont feel any better. But that wasn't how she was feeling. She was feeling exhilarated. The feeling of the gun going off in her hand. Isadoras head bouncing back into the tree from the bullet. 

She wonders if this is how they felt. She didnt know the other half of what she was feeling. She was both happy and a mix of shock. Did they feel this way? Were they scared when they killed there parents? Did it make them happy? 

"Hey- woah are you two about to make out?" Sabrina pulls back from Riley at her boyfriend's voice. Corey came out of the woods with a smirk on his face.

"No, Maya would kill me. Did you see a little of my performance?" She asks hopefully. He sighs, shaking his head no. Sabrina almost pouts she really wanted Corey to see her. Playing dead and listening to Riley talk to Isadora was so hard. Sabrina had messed up, Isadora wasn't supposed to find out the twin thing till they told her but god she had to be a smartass. They had to rush back to the van and find a spare set of clothing and now also her ankle stung! Riley definitely had a little too much fun doing that to her.

"I'm sorry I got to the basement and your sister was torturing Lucas had to help" He smiled and Sabrina felt such an urge to kiss the boy. She let herself step forward leaning up on her tippy toes kissing his lips softly. "What was that for darling? I missed your performance" He says confused.

"Ya but...I love you" She mumbles, Riley awed in the background at them probably doing her heart eyes watching the couple. Only she could be so cute after shooting someone in the head. "Where is Maya?" she asks, pulling farther away from him.

"Oh she was right behi-"

"You had no right to kiss her when she was 14!" Maya came out of the woods in a rage. Her fists were clenched and she wanted to walk right up to her sister and slap her right across the face. She wouldn't but she really wanted to god did she want to.

"Oh shut up." Sabrina let out rolling her eyes. She stepped away from Corey walking towards her sister "It was a simple kiss that she was fine with. What about you miss adult? We're the same age so your 21 do you have a right to kiss her at what...16 was when you first kissed. Do you have a right to fuck her?" Maya growled under her breath. She would never hurt Riley or force her into anything. She got permission from Riley's parents to date her Sabrina knew this.

"At least I waited till she was mature and older. Did you touch her? Did you do anything I'll kill you" She let out only for Sabrina to laugh. She stepped forward pushing Maya's arm making the girl glare at her more staying in her spot.

"You wouldn't we both know you wouldn't. Corey you'd kill, me your twin no. And no I didn't your innocent baby is still innocent and the plan will continue and you can take that tomorrow when we get to the spot" 

"I-I thought you said you weren't mad?" Riley asks nervously. Maya looked at her girlfriend and she sighed seeing the fearful look on Rileys face. Riley didnt want Maya to be mad at her, that was the very last thing Riley ever wanted.

"Im...not mad at you" Maya let out stepping towards her and taking her girlfriends hand that wasn't holding the gun. Mayas eyes lingered on the gun then flickered to the girl tied up to the tree. "How do you feel?"

"Good...shaky...when...I did it the whole world stopped" Riley let out her eyes glossing over. Maya gulped wondering if Riley regretted it all but when there eyes connected she knew Riley didnt "I-I liked it" She whispers almost scared of her own words. The sentence made Maya think back to when she talked to Sabrina about killing there mom. They loved there mother of course they did but she hurt them and the twins didnt take that lightly.

"They got everything they deserved my sweet angel...everything will be better from here" Maya leaned forward and captured the younger girl's lips. Riley had been craving to kiss Maya since the girl had left. Kissing her and holding her again warmed her heart even more than it already was. 

"I cant wait for tomorrow" Riley giggled against Mayas lips. "Are you um nervous?" She asks quietly. Maya nodded she was nervous. She was scared it wouldn't be up to Rileys expectations. Riley meant everything to her she would do anything for Riley (which was definitely proven tonight) she just hoped she was enough for the girl.

"Ya, are you still nervous? We don't have to if your scare-"

"No!" Riley quickly cut her off, pulling away blushing deeply. "I um...w-want to still" Maya laughed at her cuteness nodding leaning forward again kissing her.

"Can you two stop we need to get her body to the house"

"Ugh Corey! Stop ruining our moments!"

~

Rileys always loved space. Living in New York she never really saw the stars not unless she went somewhere with her parents out of the state. She loved the planets and the stars. She especially loved Pluto who was a baby planet that deserved the world. She shut her eyes and sunk more into Maya's body listening to her heart beat.

"Are you ok?" Maya asks softly, running her fingers through the girls hair. Riley couldn't help but smile so big. She was more than ok she was so extremely happy more happy than she thought was possible. They were laying in the bed on Mayas truck surrounded by blankets and pillows under the stars. It was perfect, it was more than she could dream of.

"More then" Riley mumbled sitting up on her elbow. She cupped Maya's face, not being able to tear her eyes away from the older girl. "I love you...more than anything and I am so glad we found each other"

"Ya" Maya laughed with a blush "me too your an angel Riley Matthews" Riley's head fell down back on Maya's chest a flash of warmth going through her. "Don't hide your face from me" Maya tilted Riley's head up

"You-you make me nervous" Maya chuckled wondering how Riley seemed so small right now. She always seemed so cute. Her hands squeezed Rileys hips starting to move her hands up and down.

"Ya?" Riley hummed leaning down kissing Maya. Maya flipped them over easily so she was on top of Riley once again. She grabbed the brunette's hand pinning it next to her head. "A good nervous?" She asks softly. Riley nods trying to lean up and kiss Maya again but the blonde pulls away

"Don't tease me" The brunette pouts "Its not nice" Maya raises an eyebrow and starts to trail her hand down between there bodies. Rileys breath catches in her throat when Maya's hand reaches a spot.

"I can stop" She mumbles 

"Please don't," Riley let out instantly. Maya laughed leaning back down kissing the brunette. She was enough for Riley, she was more than enough. They both were perfect for each other. Maya would make sure Riley would always know how much she loved her Maya would make sure of that especially right now with soft moans coming from Rileys lips. 

~

"Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, Zay Babinesux and, Lucas Friar were a group of...i-incredible young people. I didnt know much about Lucas or Zay but they were my classmates. On the football team and loved by so many. Farkle and...and I-Isadora were...my childhood best friends." Riley took a deep breath keeping her eyes down. Tears welled in her eyes as she stood in front of the crowd of people dressed in all black.

"They meant the world to me" She choked out squeezing her hands on the podium. "They loved each other more than anything and were truly destined to do great things. I-I cant believe that this happened. Its been a month and I still..." She shook her head squeezing her eyes shut. She looked up at the crowd of faces. All there parents were in the front row looking at her.

Her eyes wandered till she met Mayas. She had to hold back a smile from coming over her features. "I will always remember them and there faces" She will always remember there faces. Remember Isadora's face as she killed her. No one in the room knew except the other three about the thoughts swirling in her head. Her eyes flicked back down. "They would have been great people...thank you" 

Riley stepped away wiping her face as everyone clapped. She walked and sat down next to Maya watching as Corey got up and walked after her. He stood tall at the podium. His features so closely resemble Farkles. Rileys sure if they were closer in age they would work the same. 

"My brother...was the most intelligent person I knew. When we were little he use to get in trouble for staying up well into the night reading science books" Corey chuckled as tears fell down his face. "Its devastating...more than god I-I cant even express"

"Are you ok?" Maya whispered softly in Rileys ear. The brunette hummed, turning her head giving Maya a soft smile.

"Talk when we get out" Riley mumbled looking back up at Corey whos eyes were locked on the four of them. His fingers were taping the four of them and Riley felt nerves grow inside of her. She trusted Corey of course she did but she wonders for a second if he would admit it. If he felt bad and would blurt it out right here right now but he didnt.

"The...p-police found nothing...just a lost trail that led nowhere. I hope to the universe that he's ok. That they all are. That they...didnt feel pain. They all would have changed the world. T-Thank you" Corey quickly stepped away and walked straight down the aisle and out of the room.

The three all turned there heads and watched the doors shut behind him. Riley got up before anyone could stop her and followed him out. The twins looked at each oyster and sighed following behind her. 

"Corey?" Riley asked, stepping into the room. She looked around trying to find the boy. Did he regret it? He looked at them all, did that mean something? What was he thinking?

"Where is he?" Maya came up behind Riley resting her hand on Riley's back looking around the room. If he regretted it Maya knew what they would do. Sabrina loved him but she also agreed. Corey knew what he was doing and if he regretted it then he didnt understand. He wasn't like them and they couldn't have that.

"Is that...laughing?" Sabrina let out confused. They all stayed silent listening to the distant noise. Sabrina walked forward towards the bathroom knocking on the door softly. "Corey?" The door was instantly opened to a smiling boy who quickly pulled them into the bathroom.

"God, I had to leave. I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth." He let out in a disgusted tone rolling his eyes.

"You scared us!" Sabrina let out hitting his arm annoyed. Corey frowned, rubbing the spot.

"Im sorry darling I didnt mean to" HE leaned forward kissing her cheek. Sabrina couldn't help but smile grabbing his face to pull him down to meet her lips. Maya brought her hand up, covering Rileys eyes.

"Maya!" Riley let out at the action frowning. She wasn't a little kid there was no point for Maya to cover her eyes like that.

"I'm sorry I worried you all I just couldn't be up there anymore" He let out wrapping his arm around Sabrina's waist. Riley understood it being up there was hard. Not in the way you think though she didnt feel bad. Riley didnt regret what she did at all. The problem was how she had to speak of them. Like they were some great people because thats what everyone believed. She had to listen to there friends there family all talk about them. She had to sit and listen and then had to go up there and act like she loved them. Act like she cared for them now.

"Its whatever, how's it going with your family?" Sabrina asks. Maya knowing where the conversation was going shut and locked the door going back to Rileys side wrapping her arm around her waist.

"My parents just want the mess to be over so they wont do anything. From what I can tell the other parents feel the same but cant do anything about it and wont"

"So...thats it?" Riley asks the three "Did...w-we do it?" Her voice wavers as she asks.

"Ya honey we did" Maya laughs, kissing the girl's cheek. "Tomorrow we'll be on a plane to our house in California." Maya almost moans at that. She's been waiting for this forever. For Riley to turn 18 and graduate so they could leave and they could finally leave. RIley and her parents talked to the school and they said Riley could finish her classes online. All it took was to mention her classmates and a few tears and they let her.

"How...how did you g-get over it all?" Riley asks, looking between her girlfriend and Sabrina. The pair shared a look 

"You just...move on and find things you love people you love. Its over you know..." Sabrina let out, she stepped forward grabbing Rileys hand to squeeze it.

"We've been planning this since you were 14 honey...you don't have to worry about anything. Think of the things you love. We'll go to Cali you can join a dumb acting class with Sabrina" Sabrina hit Mayas arm at that glaring at her.

"Its not dumb" She defended "We'll be famous and youll be-"

"Famous as well because of art and by correlation and having the same face" Sabrina huffed annoyed at her sisters response keeping her mouth shut because she knew that Maya was right. Riley couldn't help but smile at the two, her eyes met Corey and they both felt it. The love they had for the people around them. 

Its funny how such a hateful feeling brought them all together. Its like the devil was helping them along the way and leading them on the right path. It was just her all alone and then they became four. One to four...that has a nice ring to it.

They were a family brought together by murder. Something that they would never have to think about again. Riley couldn't wait to be with them forever. To grow old with Maya and know that the people who hurt her in her life got everything they deserved. To know that one by one they picked them off till she got to kill her Adora.

Everything went exactly how it should have. Now they move on with smiles on there faces and no guilt in there systems at all. What can they say revenge is a sweet sweet thing.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the clues !!! Because I want to explain them all in case they were missed 
> 
> Clue One: "Everything will go exactly how it's supposed to"
> 
> Sabrina Riley and Maya were the only ones who ever said this line. I purposely made sure no one else ever said this line. It was said by all three of them. 
> 
> Clue Two:
> 
> Maya hates Lucas it was clear she kept pushing him she didn't care about anything that would happen because she knew she was safe ✨ 
> 
> Clue Three: "I am...just because I've done it before doesn't mean I'll be any less nervous and I mean...I've only done it technically twice"
> 
> "Technically?" Riley questions confused. "I thought-"
> 
> At the beginning of the book Maya and Riley are talking about murder not Riley losing her virginity (actually one of them was talking about sex Maya was talking about murder they were kinda both confused on the topic) 
> 
> Clue Four: the ages ✨
> 
> Riley talks about Maya as if she's significantly older especially at the start of the book it wasn't as if she was talking about someone who was a couple months older then her this clue isn't necessarily a clue it's just a little thing that's there 
> 
> Clue Four: the hair
> 
> Riley lied about seeing Sabrinas hair color just something small wasn't that big 
> 
> Clue Five: Corey and Sabrina
> 
> Farkle mentions having a brother and how his brother gave him the keys to the school it's how they knew where Farkle and Isadora would be Farkle also mentions thinking his brother was dating a Sabrina after Maya mentioned her sister 
> 
> Clue Six: Riley special treat meant 
> 
> When Riley was brought to the room she had clothes on obv she had special treatment because well...she was the connection
> 
> I'm honestly surprised no one mentioned it. Throughout the entire book they talk about how who's doing this is connected to all of them RILEY WAS THAT CONNECTION Riley was the only one that everyone in that room hurt she was the one that brought them all together 
> 
> Clue Seven: foster care jazz hands 
> 
> Throughout the entire book foster care is mentioned. Riley's parents fostered twins when Riley was 14 who were 17 Riley and Maya met when Riley was 14 
> 
> Also the picture frame that Zay saw in the house because IT WAS THERE HOUSE I never mentioned this in the book but the picture he saw was literally of Sabrina Maya and there parents 
> 
> Also Maya mentions later that her parents are dead 
> 
> Clue Eight: sabrina 
> 
> At the beginning of the book Zay sees a scar on Maya arm he focuses on it and mentions ow big it was and he wonders what happened 
> 
> Later in the book Maya splits off and Sabrina comes back (with the boots she came in the scene where Riley fell on here the first time princess ever left "Mayas" mouth also a hint it wasn't Maya and the fact they never kissed) when Riley was looking over "Maya" she notes there are no bruises cuts or scars if it was Maya she would have said there was a scar also the whole shoe thing this bitch really wore shoes she's the only smart one for not running around the forest barefoot major rip to Riley's feet 
> 
> This might not be all the clues I honestly don't remember everything it did. If you remember a clue you caught onto please comment it !!!
> 
> Writing this book was so extremely fun and I'm so proud of it. Thank you all so much for reading and especially commenting!!! It means so much to me. You all really mean the world to me. 
> 
> This is honestly my favorite thing I've written atm. I can't believe I did this especially in the amount of time I wrote it in. If any of you want more murder mysteries from me ask and I shall maybe do it!!! I want to honestly this was so fun. 
> 
> Like I said thank you all so much I seriously hope you enjoyed. I love you all more then anything I have you have a wonderful day/night


End file.
